When your heart begins to bleed
by ShipperHeart91
Summary: When Daisy gets hurt during a mission, May abandons the mission in order to save the girl's life. MaySkye story. Set in season 3, after May comes back from her vacation.
1. Love

May sighed and crouched before the young girl. She hated situations like this one.

'' Look, help is not coming any time soon, so I need to stitch you up myself, alright?'' She said, her voice shaking a little. ''You're losing too much blood, Skye.''

The girl didn't react. She was struggling to keep breathing through the crippling pain. The knife had almost sliced her femoral artery. If that Hydra agent had been a little more precise, she would have already bled out by now. But, thankfully, he hadn't.

''Skye, I need to you to keep still.'' May said without looking at the young agent. She took out a med kit and started making preparations for the procedure.

''May, I'm...I'm sorry.'' She whispered weakly. ''It's my fault.''

'' Stay still.'' The older agent repeated. She removed the piece of clothing that covered the wound and poured water on it. ''This is going to hurt.'' She said and then soaked the wound in alcohol to disinfect the area.

The girl tried her best not to scream. She looked at May, her eyes pleading.

'' It's okay.'' Melinda reassured her, a sense of urgency in her voice. ''Stay calm, love.''

 _Love_. May never called her _love_. May never called anyone _love_. So, in Daisy's mind, that could only mean one thing. ''I'm dying, right?'' She asked.

''Shut up.'' May started stitching the wound, her eyes fixed on the girl's skin. '' You'll be fine.''

'' I think I'm going to faint.''

'' No, Skye-''

'' You know it's Daisy, right?'' She said weakly and then slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

She woke up to find herself in her own comfy bed, which was weird, given the dirty warehouse she remembered herself bleeding out. Well, almost bleeding out.

She tried to sit up, but a sharp pain coming from her right leg didn't let her. Right. The leg. She dared a look at it. It was all wrapped up neatly, clean bandages instead of dirty cloth. It was probably Simmons' delicate work. There was a knock on her door, a very gentle one, as if the person knocking didn't really want to be heard. Daisy managed to sit up before saying a weak ''come in''.

She hoped it was May. It wasn't.

''I brought you antibiotics.'' Simmons said with a big smile on her face. '' How are you feeling?''

Daisy shrugged. '' Hungry.''

'' That is a very good sign.'' Jemma replied. She checked the girl's temperature. '' No fever, increased apetite, your recovery looks pretty promising.''

'' Can I go outside?'' Daisy asked, only to earn a very stern look from Simmons. '' What, I'm bored here.''

'' I had forgotten just how grumpy you get when you're sick.''

'' Can I at least have my computer back? ''

'' Maybe a bit later.'' Jemma smiled but Daisy knew that she only said that because she didn't want t tell her no right away.

'' Is...is May okay?'' She finally found the courage to ask the only question that really mattered to her.

'' May is fine. You're the one who got stabbed, remember?'' Simmons was trying to look cheerful, maybe a bit too much.

'' I want to...thank her for saving my life.'' Daisy nodded at her leg. '' She found me bleeding out in that warehouse. She stitched me up.''

'' She is...she is preoccupied with another mission.'' Simmons answered a bit too quickly. God, she was a terrible liar.

'' You know you're horrible at lying, right? Come on, just tell me the truth.''

Simmons sighed. She pulled up a chair and sat close to Daisy's bed.

'' I promise you, May is alright. They simply wanted to ask her a few questions about the mission.''

Daisy frowned. '' So...she is in trouble?''

''I don't know, Daisy.'' Jemma admitted. '' But there is nothing you can do about it right now. Get some rest and I promise I'll get back to you as soon as I know something.''

* * *

May knew the procedure, of course she did. She had failed a mission before. Still, she wanted this to be over so that she could finally go see how Skye was doing.

'' Agent May,'' the man said, his voice cold, ''the objective of your mission was to retrieve the stolen hard drive, correct?''

'' Correct.''

'' And did you manage to get that said hard drive back?''

'' No.'' May replied dryly.

'' And, may I ask why, agent?''

'' Because a fellow agent was injured. I had to save her life.''

'' So, you decided to ignore the protocol?''

Melinda shifted in her seat. '' I didn't ignore it.'' She retorted. '' I tried to accomplish the mission, but Sk...Agent Johnson was heavily injured.''

'' Agent May, you do know that agents sacrifice their lives every day during SHIELD's missions?'' The man insisted. '' What is so special about this one that made you disobey your orders?''

May was starting to get uncomfortable, but it didn't show. '' The agent was bleeding out, and it took the back up team forever to arrive. I did what I would do for any other agent.''

'' Funny you should say that, because on numerous occasions in the past, you chose to leave fellow agents behind in order to complete your assignments.'' The man took an envelope out of a briefcase and started spreading photographs of injured or deceased agents in front of May's eyes.

'' I do not need reminders.'' May said, her teeth clenched.

'' It seems to me, Agent May, that you have a particularly soft spot for agent Johnson. And it's time for this softness to come to an end. Don't you think?''


	2. It's not your job to worry about me

''You forbid me?'' Daisy was being too loud, but at that moment she didn't care. '' _You_ forbid _me_?''

Coulson didn't lose his temper. '' Exactly. I am your superior and, as that, I forbid you to have any kind of contact with Agent May during SHIELD's missions. Same rules apply to her. No more missions together, no more flying the plane together. You'll be given different partners.''

'' This is ridiculous. You can't do this to me!''

'' Daisy, I am simply protecting you! And her, for that matter! This is the only way you can both get out of this fiasco unscathed. Hydra took away a very important piece of intel and God knows how they're going to use it. May was supposed to get it back for us, but her head wasn't in the game because of you!''

The girl stood up, ignoring the pain that was radiating from her leg. '' She...she saved my life! Would you rather she'd left me there to die?''

'' Daisy-''

'' No, don't Daisy me! This is... I can't possibly believe that you think this is a good decision!'' The girl threw her hands in the air, the desperation evident in her face and voice.

'' Look, it's not the end of the world, okay?'' Coulson tried to reason with her. ''You can still talk to her when you're both off duty.''

'' So, never.''

'' Don't exaggerate.''

'' Said the person who forbids me to be in the same room as May!''

'' Listen to me.'' Coulson was starting to get a bit angry too now. ''I am the director of SHIELD. I don't have time for tantrums. Do you understand? May cares about you more than she would like to admit, and this is a weakness that can literally lead to the end of the world. She will do her job much better if she has fewer distractions.''

Daisy's eyes widened. '' So, that's what I've been reduced to?'' She asked sharply. '' A distraction?''

Coulson sighed. '' I've made up my mind, agent.''

He left the room before Daisy could utter another word. She went back to bed and let herself do the one thing she had vowed so many times that she wouldn't do again. Cry herself to sleep like a hopeless little girl.

* * *

She found May at the gym. No surprise in that. There were no security cameras there, so Daisy knew that even if someone checked the footage, they wouldn't see them talk.

'' You're not supposed to be up, kid.'' May gave her a quick look before turning back to the punching bag she was abusing.

Daisy noticed how tired her mentor looked. '' I wanted to see you.''

'' It took me two hours to stitch you up. If you rip the stitches, I'll be pretty mad.''

'' I don't care.'' Daisy stepped closer and held the punching bag. ''We need to talk.''

'' Skye-''

'' Have you slept at all since yesterday?''

It took May a few seconds to reply. '' It's not your job to worry about me.''

'' Well, I do. You look exhausted.'' _Please, let me in._

'' I'm fine.'' May took off her gloves and sat down on a bench. She patted the empty space next to her. '' Sit down.''

Daisy did as she was told.

'' As you obviously know,'' May started, '' Coulson gave us both an order. An order we are kind of disobeying right now.''

Daisy didn't speak. She knew better than to interrupt May the few times she was in the mood to actually talk.

''Coulson is angry that he lost the drive.'' May explained. ''He always gets like that when things go south. When this cools off, I'm sure he'll reconsider. Until then, you do exactly as your Director says. ''

'' May, you can't be serious.''

'' Skye, we are not making the decisions here-''

The girl practically jumped from the bench. '' Oh, okay! So, the minute Coulson asks you to stop talking to me, you're down with it, but when _I_ ask you for the hundredth time to start calling me ''Daisy'', you simply can't bring yourself to do it?''

May looked genuinely surprised. '' What?''

'' No one is calling me ''Skye'' anymore, except for you! Do I mean so little to you that you can't even learn my own damn name?''

May shook her head. ''Is that what you think?''

Daisy shrugged. She didn't mean to say these words, but she was hurting too much that she couldn't stop herself. '' No, May. I just-''

'' Go back to bed, kid.'' May said, her voice sharp. '' Your wound is bleeding.'' She stood up and walked away, leaving her girl behind.

* * *

'' May will be very angry.'' Simmons noticed as she started stitching up Daisy's wound. '' How did you even manage to rip the stitches out?''

Daisy remained silent. She wasn't in the mood for small talk.

'' And to waste all that blood. I thought you would cherish May's DNA, not let it perish!'' Jemma exclaimed.

That caught Daisy's attention. '' What? What are you talking about?''

'' The blood.'' Simmons explained. '' May gave you a blood transfusion when you were still at the warehouse. She couldn't wait for the medical team to arrive. She was afraid that you wouldn't make it.''

'' So, she-''

'' Oh, it was marvelous! The way she disinfected everything and managed to save you. Truly amazing work.''

'' She gave me her own blood?'' The girl asked.

'' Well, not all of it, obviously.'' Simmons mused. ''But she gave you enough. May was almost in a worse condition than you when the medics found you.''

'' That's why she looked so tired.'' Daisy said, thinking out loud.

'' I doubt she managed to get any sleep at all with all the questioning and the yelling-'' Jemma paused for a second. '' I'm sorry, I should not be upsetting you with details.''

Daisy looked up. ''No, please, tell me.''

'' Well, she and Coulson got into a huge fight. I don't know exactly what they said, but May looked heartbroken afterwards.''

The young agent didn't make any comment. She kept thinking about how much of a jerk she had been to May just a few minutes ago.

To May, out of all people. To May who bled for her. To May who fought for her. To the person she owed her life to. To the only person in the whole world that she hurt and hurt and still hadn't managed to push away.

'' Anyway, I'm sure whatever happens will be for the best.'' Simmons said to break the awkward silence. Always the optimist.

* * *

May would never do this for anyone. But Skye was not anyone. She was different. She was hers whether she liked it or not. With that in mind, Melinda knocked on the door. It was time to say all these things she was keeping inside for no good reason. She owed herself this much.


	3. You kept my heart beating

_**Sorry for taking so long to update, guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

May didn't wait for an answer. She opened the door and entered the girl's room.

Daisy was startled, because she had her headphones on and hadn't heard the older woman knock.

'' May! Hey, I-''

'' I see you've been careful as always.'' May said and pointed at the girl's leg.

''I'm sorry.''

''You should be.''

'' No, I mean about what I said earlier.''

May moved forward and sat on Skye's bed across from her.'' How could you ever think I don't care about you?'' She asked, her voice slightly louder than a whisper.

The younger woman lowered her head. ''I was angry. I... I'm sorry.''

May took a deep breath. She started talking without looking up.

'' When I met you, your name was Skye. You came here and changed everything. And then I almost lost you, and your name was still Skye. I trained you and made you an agent, and you became my Skye. And then you found your parents and decided that you wanted the name they had picked for you. Your mother tried to kill you, kid. She turned you against SHIELD, she made you fight me. But you still chose to go by Daisy.''

Daisy almost made the mistake to interrupt her mentor, but May conituned talking and didn't give her the time to.

''If I call you Daisy, I accept them as your parents.'' She said, her gaze now fixed on her student's eyes. ''And that's something I will never do, kid. I understand why you need to keep this name, and I know it is none of my business, but in my eyes you will always be Skye.''

They were both quiet for a few moments. Surprisingly, it was May who spoke first.

''So, I guess that when I call you Skye, you're still mine.''

Daisy was tearing up, but she tried to keep it together. She needed to listen to her mentor and she also needed to let May know how she really felt about her.

'' I know I hurt you.'' The girl said, her voice shaky. '' When I attacked you in Afterlife. When I sided with Jiaying.''

''Your mother.'' May corrected her. '' You can call her that. It's okay.''

'' No, it's not.''

'' It is, kid. You joined SHIELD searching for her. When you found her-''

'' She wasn't what I hoped for.'' Daisy said. '' You remember what you told me that day, right?''

May nodded. _I hope your mother is everything you wanted her to be._

'' She wasn't, May.'' '' But... _you_ are. And, instead of loving you, all I do is hurt you.''

May's face was soft.

'' You've never really hurt me, Skye.'' She said. '' _Never_. And I forgive you for Afterlife.'' She had forgiven her the minute she had woken up, but if Skye needed to hear her say it, she didn't mind spelling it out for her.

The girl smiled shakily, trying to blink away the tears.

'' I love you, May. '' She said a bit too quickly, as if she was afraid of running out of time.

May was silent for a long moment, making Daisy afraid she had made a mistake.

'' I love you too, kid.'' She said finally. She smiled, her eyes stinging with tears. '' And if you tell anyone I said it, you'll live to regret it.''

Skye leaned forwards and pulled her mentor into a tight hug.

'' I don't want to hurt you again.'' She mumbled into May's shoulder.

Melinda returned the hug. She somehow managed to keep her voice steady.

'' It's alright, Skye.'' She said, rubbing gentle circles on the girl's back, in an attempt to calm her down.

'' I owe you my life.'' Skye kept mumbling and she didn't seem willing to break off the hug any time soon.

May pulled her in closer, letting the girl find comfort in her embrace. '' I owe you mine, kiddo.'' She swallowed the lump that had find its way into her throat again. '' You gave me purpose. You kept my heart beating.''

'' What do you mean?'' Skye was genuinely surprised to hear these words. She pulled away from the hug, ducking her head to catch her mentor's gaze.

'' Nothing.'' Melinda turned her head, determined to avoid eye contact.

'' No, it's not nothing. What do you mean I kept your heart beating?''

May remained silent.

'' May, come on!'' The girl all but snapped at her SO.

May sighed. '' After Bahrain, I felt sick inside my skin. I was lost. When I found you...training you was the only medicine that worked.''

It was Daisy's turn to glance away. She didn't expect to hear _that_.

'' I didn't know.'' She whispered, not trying to blink back her tears anymore. _I didn't know I meant so much to you._

'' Was I too subtle?'' May joked, placing her hand over Skye's. Her eyes were shining. '' Don't cry, kid. It's alright.''

They sat there holding hands, and the only thing that interrupted the warmth Skye felt was the realization that whatever this was, it couldn't last. It never does.

May broke the silence a few moments later.

''Now, hug-fest's over.'' She let go of the girl's hand, despite herself. '' I will go be an agent and you will stay in bed and focus on your recovery. You need to take care of yourself.''

Skye wiped the tears from her eyes.

''Can you stay for a little longer?'' She pleaded. '' Please.''

''Skye, you know I can't-''

''Please. Just until I fall asleep.'' The girl was tearing up again and Melinda just couldn't leave her like this.

'' I suppose a nap wouldn't hurt.'' She quipped. '' Scoot over, kid.''

Skye did as she was told and May lied next to her.

'' Thank you.'' The young agent sniffed.

May turned to face Skye. She took the hacker's hand and placed it over her heart. She didn't need to say anything more. Skye felt the older woman's heartbeat, steady and calming, and, for a second, there was not one thing in the world that was wrong.

* * *

 _ **To be continued**_


	4. Bad Luck

_**A/N:**_ _ **I am terribly sorry for not uploading this chapter sooner, but writing it turned out to be quite a challenge for various reasons. I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

This was wrong on every level. Skye was not ready to go on a mission. She was in no condition to fight a low ranked agent, let alone a whole army of well trained soldiers.

'' There has to be another way, Phil.'' May pleaded.

'' Well, I am afraid that there isn't. We need Daisy and her powers. We need every Inhuman we can get.''

'' She is _not_ ready.''

'' She asked me to be part of this mission.'' Coulson explained. '' She is ready.''

'' No, she is bored. She hasn't left her room for two weeks now.'' May replied. '' You can't let her do this.''

'' This is exactly why I separated you too.'' Coulson pointed out. '' She is your weakness, May.''

May sighed. '' This has nothing to do with feelings. She is injured and out of shape. If you let her go, she won't be able to defend herself.''

'' This conversation is over. Daisy is going to Detroit, and you are flying to Peru. Separate missions is how you two roll from now on.''

Coulson's voice was cold. Being the Director of SHIELD had sure taken it's toll on him and it was obviously a huge burden on his shoulders, but May hated seeing him like this. She hated the way they had stopped talking. They spoke to each other but they didn't really communicate, not any more.

He exited the room without even looking at May, leaving her alone in his office wondering how it could be possible for this mission to end well for her kid.

* * *

Daisy had no idea May was not the one flying the bus. She entered the cockpit as if she was entering her own room, expecting to see her mentor, only to find a complete stranger at the pilot's seat. She excused herself and went back to her seat, trying not to lose her cool despite everything.

They only reason she had agreed to go on this mission was Coulson's reassurance that May would be with her.

She felt so stupid for believing him. Of course he would tell her anything to make her go. But how could she go on a mission without her teacher by her side? It was bad luck, to say the least.

And Daisy was old enough to know that bad luck can sometimes make your heart bleed...

* * *

''I'm fine.'' Skye repeated for the sixth time. She held the phone closer to her mouth. '' I swear, May, stop worrying.''

Melinda took a deep breath. It had been a very long day.

'' Are you sure you are not hurt?'' There was something in the girl's voice that just wouldn't let her relax.

'' Yes, May, I'm fine. We all are. The mission is completed, and we all came back alive and well.''

'' My mission is over too. I'm flying back home.'' May said, her voice quiet. ''See you in the morning?''

'' Okay.'' The girl said tiredly. '' See you in the morning, then.''

She hang up and went back to bed. Simmons was waiting for her with her medical chart on her hands.

'' The vest stopped the bullet.'' She announced. '' But the bruising and the pain will be there for a while.'' She smiled and placed a comforting hand on Daisy's shoulder. '' You got lucky today.''

'' Yeah, getting shot in the heart is the definition of the word lucky. No doubt.''

Jemma smiled. '' Well, don't be over dramatic, Daisy. You will have a full and speedy recovery. I can't say the same thing about your vest.''

They both laughed a little, but it was a sad laughter. After a certain point, laughter was a necessary reflex inside SHIELD's facilities.

'' I'll let you get some rest. You should fall asleep soon, given the painkillers you're on.'' Simmons said, but Daisy stopped her before leaving.

'' Hey, can you do me a favor? '' She asked. '' Can you please not tell May about this?'' She pointed at her bandaged body. '' I'll never hear the end of it.''

Jemma looked at her, slightly confused. '' Sure. If that's what you want.''

'' Thanks, Jemma.''

''Can I ask why?'' Jemma was usually a very discreet person, but she was desperate to understand her friend's behavior.

Daisy shrugged. '' What's the point? There's nothing she can do about it now.''

* * *

May would never wake Skye up in the middle of the night. At least not for a stupid reason like '' _I missed you'_ '.

She opened the door and entered the girl's room. She was asleep and, momentarily, all Melinda's fears disappeared. At first, it had seem impossible to let Skye go on a mission without her. Not that she doubted the other agents' abilities, but she felt like she was the only one who could guarantee her student's safety.

Seeing her sleep so peacefully was all she needed to calm herself. Maybe Skye didn't need her by her side, after all. Maybe she could handle herself better than Melinda thought. And that was the best thing that could ever happen to a teacher.

She sat on the small sofa across from Skye's bed with the intention to just stay for a few minutes. But, despite herself, she fell asleep. She was exhausted and lost control over her tired body.

She was woken up by her student's voice.

''Hey-'' Skye said softly, happy to see May back.

Melinda was startled and it took her a few seconds to realize where she was. She stood up and glanced at the girl. She was sitting on her bed, covered with two blankets.'' I'm sorry, kid. I didn't mean to stay-''

'' It's alright, May, I missed you too.'' Daisy smirked. It took her some time to remember what had happened only a few hours ago. The memory of her injury dawned over her like a cold shower. She instinctively touched her chest and grimaced.

''What's wrong?'' May asked after seeing her girl's gesture.

 _She noticed. Of course she did._ ''It's nothing. I slept funny.'' Being a foster kid, Skye had always been a smooth liar, but her lies had rarely worked on May.

Melinda approached Skye's bed. '' Skye. Don't lie to me.'' She said, her voice now colder than usual.

'' I said it's nothing!'' Daisy protested. '' Can you, please, stop treating me like I'm a baby?''

May stepped closer. '' You got hurt, didn't you?'' It was more of a statement than it was a question.

Skye remained silent. She stood up ignoring the pain and headed for the door, desperate to escape from May's questions. The older woman stopped her by grabbing her arm.

'' Look at me.'' She said but Daisy's gaze was fixed on the door. ''Skye, come on! What happened to you?''

Suddenly, it was all too much. Her chest was aching and May was hurting her, and, God, she had been in so much pain since she could remember herself. _What happened to you?_ She was tired of answering that question. She finally turned to look at her mentor.

'' You left me alone out there and I died. _That's_ what happened to me. That's what always happens. People leave me and I die.''

May let go of Skye's arm, shocked at her words. She took a step back and raised her hands in an attempt to calm the girl down.

''Skye, I didn't-''

'' You left me before and you'll happily do it again, since it's Coulson's orders. God forbid you ever do anything he doesn't approve of!'' She choked out, her eyes shining with tears. ''I was shot in the heart, May! Do you get it? I should be dead by now, I should be gone. SHIELD'S stupid technology kept me alive but it shouldn't have. No one should have to live after getting shot in the heart. No one should have to hurt this much!''

Skye stopped talking to catch her breath, her chest heaving painfully. She fell to the floor, unable to make the pounding in her chest subside.

May pursed her lips. She slowly knelt down next to Skye.

'' Calm down.'' She said as softly as she could manage. '' You need to breathe, kid.''

'' Go away.'' Skye mumbled as she tried to push the older woman away from her. ''Leave.''

May sat back against the door. She scrubbed a hand over her tired eyes and waited for Skye to calm down. She hated seeing her like this and she hated herself even more for not putting up a fight against Phil's orders.

'' Come here, kid.'' She said finally, her voice interrupting the unpleasant sound of Daisy's sobs.

Skye hesitated for a bit but then did as she was told, which was a nice change. She buried her head in May's chest as her body shook violently with tears.

'' It's okay.'' May whispered as she run her fingers through the girl's hair. '' It's going to be okay. I promise.'' She pulled Skye closer to her and kept stroking her hair until the younger woman's breathing became somewhat steadier. '' I'm here.'' May repeated these words like a prayer. ''I'm not going anywhere.''

They stayed like this until Skye fell asleep in May's arms. May's heart was breaking and smiling at the same time. She was holding her girl in her arms, the daughter only biology said wasn't hers. But her kid was broken, and she wasn't sure she could put her pieces back together after everything that had happened.

But they were together now. They were both there, breathing the same air and sharing the same space. Maybe their bad luck was taking a break for the night.


	5. Finding Dory

_**Α/Ν: Guys, I am so sorry for taking so long to update and I am also sorry for the short chapter. I will try to make it up to you with the next one. Thank you all for reading. Special thank you to those who also write reviews. Enjoy :)**_

* * *

''It's settled.'' May said and there was a hint of a smile on her face. ''We are partners again.''

''Yeay.'' Skye smiled sadly. ''And all it took was a shot through the heart.''

Melinda anticipated this reaction, the same way she had anticipated Coulson's agreement to partner her up with her girl again. She knew better this time than to just sit back and let him run the show. Just because she didn't talk much, that didn't mean she didn't know when to speak and what to say to achieve what she wanted.

'' We have practice in an hour.'' May wasn't going to let Skye soak in misery. ''I'll wait for you at the gym.''

''May, there's no way-''

'' Don't be late.''

* * *

She was a bit late but May didn't mind. There wasn't going to be any practice this day, anyway.

''What's all that?'' Skye asked as she scanned the room.

'' It's movie night.'' May looked at Skye's confused look and sighed. '' Oh, come on, kid! Did you really think I would make you fight?''

''Um, yeah, actually.''

''Well, then you don't know me at all.'' May said, almost jokingly. She patted the empty space next to her. ''Sit down.'' There was no reason for Skye to stay standing, given her leg injury.

'' What are we watching?'' Skye asked.

'' Finding Dory.'' May answered, not entirely certain she was pronouncing it correctly. She had no idea what this movie was about, but she had overheard a very passionate discussion about it between Skye and Simmons a few days earlier, so she had asked Fitz to find it for her.

'' Seriously?''

'' Yes. Fitz downloaded it, somehow.''

Skye looked at her mentor incredulously. '' _You_ want to watch an animated movie about a fish with memory loss?''

'' I want to watch a movie with _you_.'' May explained softly. '' Now, are you ever going to sit down?''

The girl did as she was told. She sat next to May and couldn't help but smile. May had thought of everything. She had brought blankets, chocolate milk and Skye's favorite cookies, all at arm's reach, waiting for the young agent to realise she wasn't dreaming and reach out to grab one.

'' You're amazing.'' She whispered, and her voice was so low that Melinda wasn't quite sure she had heard correctly. She let her head rest on the older woman's shoulder. They sat like this for a good ten minutes watching the movie.

And then guilt kicked in.

'' You didn't have to do all this for me.'' Skye said, suddenly uneasy. _Not after what I said to you. Not after what I did._

May frowned and turned to look at her student. '' Skye.''

The girl shook her head. '' I don't deserve this. And you know it, but for some reason you keep forgiving me every time I screw things up and you keep believing in me-''

Melinda took hold of Skye's jaw to slow her down.

'' You need to stop doing this.'' She said firmly. '' Stop being so hard on yourself.''

She looked right into the girl's eyes. '' Of course I believe in you. I would be an idiot not to.'' She paused for a second and then placed a soft kiss on Skye's forehead.

''Okay?''

'' Okay.'' Skye agreed, still not quite sure she was.

'' Now, can we please watch the movie?''

Skye nodded but her eyes were reddening and May noticed just how close to tears her student was.

'' Look at me, please.'' Her expression was soft. '' You've been through a lot. You don't have to figure everything out right away.'' She placed a hand on the girl's knee. '' Give your body some time to heal. Give your mind some time to cope with all this.''

Skye scrubbed a hand over her eyes. She wasn't going to cry but she wanted to. She was a mess and she kept collapsing in front of the strongest person she had ever met. Something had to change. _She_ had to change.

'' I want to get better.'' She said in a low voice. '' I really do.''

'' And you will. In time.'' May reassured her. '' Trust me.''

'' I do.''

'' Good. Do you know what's the first step towards recovery?''

Skye looked at her confused. '' Admitting you're sick?"

'' Eating your chocolate chip cookies.'' May answered, her face all serious but her eyes smiling. She pulled Skye close to her and pressed play. '' Now, let's go find that damn fish before _I_ forget what's happening.''


	6. Mother

_**A/N: This one is a bit darker than usual, but I hope you enjoy it. Also, thank you all for reading and reviewing. I see and cherish each and every word of yours. :)**_

* * *

It was their first mission together since that one that had gone very very bad. Skye's wounds had healed, and her chest didn't hurt at all anymore. But May was nervous and she tried her best to not let her anxiety show.

'' What do we know about this Inhuman?" She asked when Skye entered the cockpit.

The girl sat next to her. '' Not much. We hope to find more when we get there.''

'' I don't want you too close to the action.'' May said, her voice low but firm.

Skye let out a laugh. '' May, it's just a scared little boy who doesn't know what to do with himself. Besides, he is the one who called for help.''

'' Exactly. He's desperate and that makes him unpredictable.'' The older agent responded. '' Just keep a safe distance, that's all I'm asking.''

'' Okay, _mom_.'' Skye said and immediately regretted it, because ''mom'' wasn't a word she should just throw around like this, especially not in front of May. But Melinda let the comment pass, so Skye changed the subject as smoothly and rapidly as she could.

* * *

The boy was sitting on his bed, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He looked pale and scared. May and Skye entered his room with caution.

'' Hey there.'' Skye said. '' We are agents of SHIELD. We are here to help you.''

They boy didn't move.

'' You cannot touch me.'' He said, his voice shaky.

'' We just want to help you.'' The girl reassured him, and, at the same time, May took her ICER out.

'' Put your hands were I can see them and stand up slowly.'' She ordered, but her voice wasn't threatening.

'' You can't touch me.'' The boy repeated.

Skye looked at her mentor.

'' Can you please come with us?'' She asked. '' We can help you.''

'' Bad things will happen to you.'' He said, his eyes fixed on May's gun.

'' No, they won't.'' Skye insisted. She took another step towards the boy's bed.

'' Skye.'' May cautioned. '' Stay back.'' She moved forward and placed herself between Skye and the boy. This was bringing back all kinds of bad memories.

'' We won't hurt you.'' May said but the gun suggested otherwise. Her priority was Skye, not any other Inhuman. If things went sideways, she would use the ICER on anybody that seemed even remotely dangerous for her student's well being.

'' Just don't come closer.'' The boy pleaded. The older agent sat on the bed and the kid flinched.

'' I only want to help you.'' May explained. He looked so fragile and harmless, he reminded her of a certain someone she could never forget. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

And then she felt like a thousand knives were cutting her body.

Skye screamed as she saw her mentor double over in pain. She took out her ICER and shot the little boy without second thought.

''We need back up right now! May is hurt!'' Skye yelled and hoped the communications were working. She approached May, still unable to understand what was going on.

May was in pain. A lot of physical pain that had no reason to be there. She opened her eyes and saw Jiaying crouching next to her her. Her hands were stained with blood. Skye lay motionless behind her mother.

'' What did you do to her?" The agent asked, her voice shaking.

Jiaying remained silent. May managed to stand up and got closer to the young girl's body. She couldn't find a pulse. '' You killed her!'' She yelled.

She lunged at the Inhuman and pinned her to the ground. '' You killed her!" May kept yelling as she put her hands around Jiaying's neck and started to choke the life out of her. ''You killed my girl!''

She was crying and everything inside her was aching with pain she had never felt before.

* * *

' _' What did you do to her?''_

Skye looked at her mentor, scared and confused.

'' May, help is coming.'' She tried to reassure the older agent. ''What's going on?"

'' _You killed her!_ " May was screaming.

Skye realised that her mentor was hallucinating. She was seeing something awful that wasn't really there. She tried to reason with her. ''May, it's me.'' She started.

And then May lunged at her and Skye had no time to react. She was pinned down and couldn't move at all.

'' May, it's me!'' She cried out, louder this time, but May was not seeing her. She couldn't hear her voice. She was not registering any of this. She put her hands around the girl's neck.

'' May, please!'' Skye choked out, struggling for air. _Please, stop! You are killing me._ It was getting harder and harder to breathe. She tried to push May away, but she couldn't free herself from her grip. Her eyes were filled with tears and after a certain point she couldn't fight anymore. It was all too much.

She let go and then everything turned black in seconds.

* * *

'' I need to see her.'' Skye said, her voice raspy and barely audible.

'' Daisy, now it's not the right time.'' Simmons explained. '' You're hurt too.''

'' She is _not_ well. She needs me.'' The girl insisted. She rubbed her sore throat and coughed. Talking was a painful task.

'' I'm afraid there isn't much you can do to help her at the moment.'' Simmons said, the harshness in her voice unmistakable.

'' She is right, Daisy. You need to rest.'' Bobbi intervened. She was the one that had found the two women inside the boy's house. She was the back up that had saved Daisy's life by shooting May with her ICER just when she was about to strangle the younger agent.

Skye turned to look at her. '' You saw her, Bobbi. She was hallucinating. She touched the boy's arm and then she lost it.'

'' And which part of this story makes you think you're in any position to help her?'' Jemma's voice was now cold. She was the one who had put the oxygen mask on Daisy. She was the one who had seen the damage May's hands had done to the girl's bruised neck. '' There's nothing you can do for her, Daisy. Just focus on your health, please.''

She was on the verge of crying. They all were. An attack from a known enemy was one thing, but an attack from one of their own was something completely different. Something inconceivable and devastating.

'' Is anyone with her?'' Skye asked quietly, her eyes stinging with tears.

'' She is with Coulson.''

'' I have to be there too.''

'' Do you realise what happened?'' Jemma snapped. ''Do you understand that she almost killed you? If Bobbi had entered that room a few seconds later, we wouldn't be having this conversation now!''

'' Jemma-''

'' No, she needs to hear this!'' Simmons said, ignoring Bobbi's attempt to stop her. '' You barely made it out alive. Barely!'' She yelled. '' Why didn't you use your powers to free yourself from her grip?''

Skye didn't answer. She knew why but she wasn't going to tell Jemma. Or anyone else. That was between her and May. Simmons kept looking at her, expecting an answer. Her eyes were filled with tears.

'' How many times will I see you lying on this bed, Daisy?'' She asked, her voice finally cracking. '' How many more times until I won't be able to bring you back?"

She left the room without giving Skye the chance to reply. Bobbi sighed and placed a hand on Skye's shoulder.

'' It's been a long day for everyone, kid. Just go to bed and try to sleep.''

'' But-''

'' I'll take you to see May tomorrow. I promise.''

* * *

May woke up with a terrible headache and an awful feeling in her stomach. Coulson spoke to her as soon as she opened her eyes.

'' Hey.'' He said softly.

May tried to sit up immediately.

'' Take it easy, May.'' He cautioned. He knew that Melinda wouldn't stay in bed for long, but he had to try to make her rest for a bit.

'' What happened?''

'' That's actually a very good question.'' He tried to smile. '' How much do you remember?''

'' Not much.'' She rubbed her temples and groaned. '' Where's Skye?''

'' She's fine. Sleeping.'' He lied, but it was a necessary lie at the moment.

'' Are you sure?''

'' Yes, Melinda. I promise.'' He said as gently as he could manage.

'' I think...I remember seeing her hurt.'' May frowned. Something was not right. '' Phil, I remember seeing-'' She shook her head. _No, this couldn't be_. It made no sense. She said it out loud mostly to make herself hear how ridiculous she was being.

'' I remember seeing her _mother_.''

Coulson looked at her confused. '' May, that's impossible. You know that.''

'' But, I did..I tried to kill-''

And then, suddenly, it was all very clear. Jiaying was dead, obviously, so that could only mean one thing. That May had put her arms around someone else's neck. Phil kept his gaze fixed on May as she was gradually figuring it all out. She stared back at him for a second and the sadness in his eyes was the only confirmation she needed.

Her head was about to explode, but the physical pain she was feeling was the least of her concerns at the moment. She covered her head with her hands. Her voice was a whimper.

'' God, Phil, what did I do?''


	7. Blame

Skye hacked her way into May's room. It was an isolated cubicle in the medical unit. She simply couldn't wait anymore for someone to take her to see her mentor. She was tired of hearing all the different kinds of excuses Bobbi or Coulson could think of to stop her from asking to see May.

 _'' She needs to rest.'' '' She is under medical supervision.'' ''We'll take you to her tomorrow.''_

She had imagined that their reunion would be a glorious moment between the two women. She had prepared herself for something heartwarming and beautiful.

And then she unlocked the door and her heart broke.

May was lying on a bed that made her look far less threatening and lethal than she was. She looked small and fragile and Skye felt her chest tighten. She was suddenly feeling less confident about seeing her mentor again.

She moved forward and approached the bed. The monitors' sound were the only sound that broke the room's silence.

'' May-'' Skye whispered.

The older woman opened her eyes and looked directly at her student.

'' Hey. It's me.'' Skye smiled and cupped May's cheek.

May's eyes widened. She grabbed the girl's hand and pushed it away from her face. She sat up and wrapped her arms around Skye's neck, causing the girl to lose her balance and fall to the cold floor. All of her air was gone and there was a throbbing pain cursing through her body. She just wanted the pain to be over. She couldn't take it anymore.

And then Skye woke up. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, waiting for the frantic pounding in her chest to slow down. When she opened them again, she remembered where she was.

She had fallen asleep on May's bed. She had ended up sleeping at the older woman's room, desperate to find a way to cope with May's absence. Having a nightmare about May trying to kill her wasn't the best dream she could have thought of, but, still, it was inevitable to suffer from certain side effects after such a traumatic experience. At least, that's what she told herself to make her heart stop beating like a drum in her rib-cage.

* * *

May was released from medical two days later. She had no hallucinations any more, but she would still get some terrible headaches that seemed like they would never go away. Fitz and Simmons were confident that there would be no other side effects and no permanent damage.

''She's been asking for you.'' Bobbi said softly, guessing the question that was about to come out of May's lips. '' We didn't let her visit.''

May looked like she was about to burst into tears.

'' Is she-''

She stopped herself and cleared her throat, stopping every urge she had to start crying before she continued speaking.

'' Is she okay?'' She asked.

Bobbi forced a smile. '' She's fine, May. She just misses you.''

* * *

'' So... now she is avoiding me.'' Skye stated sadly. Despite Bobbi's efforts, training was simply not the same without her mentor.

'' Daisy-''

'' What? She was released from medical yesterday and I still haven't even seen her once. And now I am supposed to train with you? No offense, Bobbi, but this sucks.''

Bobbi sighed.

'' She isn't ready to see you yet. She needs some time alone.''

'' The hell she does!'' Skye exclaimed. '' Look, the last thing May needs right now is _more_ time alone. She's been through a trauma, she needs to know I'm okay. She needs to see that I'm not hurt.'' _That she didn't hurt me_.

'' But, Daisy, you _are_ hurt. And you went through a trauma as well.'' Bobbie tried to explain as gently as she could. '' The bruises on your neck are still quite visible and, I'm pretty sure, quite painful. If she sees you like this, she will only feel worse. She will see the damage she caused and feel even more guilty that she already does.''

Skye threw her hands in the air in a gesture of hopeless frustration. She had had enough of everyone's crap.

'' You guys don't know May at all.'' She said and stormed out of the gym, hoping she was right.

* * *

May had been waiting for Skye to show up. She knew she couldn't hide from the girl forever and she wasn't sure she wanted to. But when she heard that familiar knock on her door, her heart skipped a bit.

'' Can I come in?'' Skye asked shyly, as her face peeked through the door.

May nodded. She saw the girl enter the room and immediately scanned her body for the bruises she had caused. Skye sat on the floor beside May, her back against the couch.

'' Hi.'' It was all she said, her voice already shaky. If she tried to say anything more, she knew she would start crying.

'' Hey, kid.'' May spoke softly and vulnerably.

'' I missed you.'' The younger agent mumbled, trying to meet her mentor's eyes.

May was silent for a while, her gaze fixed on the floor. Skye reached to run her thumb over Melinda's knuckles.

'' Don't.'' Melinda said softly, but she didn't pull away.

'' May, look at me.'' Skye pleaded. '' Please.''

May turned to face the girl for the first time in days. Her eyes found the bruises on Skye's neck. She took a deep breath and swallowed against the lump in her throat.

Skye seemed to read her mind. '' It doesn't hurt.'' She reassured her and squeezed her hand. '' I promise.''

Melinda let the tears come this time, flowing down her cheeks. She couldn't hide from her student anymore. She tried to wipe the tears away with the heel of her hand, only to have them replaced with more. This was Bahrain all over again.

Skye leaned her forehead against May's tenderly. Her hands cupped the woman's face.

'' It wasn't your fault.'' Skye said in a choked voice. '' Please, believe me.''

May shook her head and shoved the girl's hands away.

'' I hurt you.'' She stood up and scrubbed her hand over her eyes. '' I almost killed you.''

'' No, May. You didn't.'' Skye argued, desperate to catch the woman's eyes for once. '' That Inhuman messed with your brain. None of this is your fault.''

'' Yes, it is. I was supposed to protect you.''

Skye pursed her lips to keep her tears at bay. She calculated her next words very carefully.

'' What if I had touched that boy?'' She asked, suddenly confident. '' What if I had been exposed to these hallucinations? Would you blame me the way you blame yourself?''

'' It's not the same.'' May retorted, biting down on her tongue. '' You're just a kid. I'm your-'' She didn't finish her sentence.

Skye looked up in surprise. '' What?'' She asked.

'' Nothing.'' May snapped. '' Can you leave now?'' She held the door open.

Skye stood up. ''You're wrong.'' She said, seized with frustration. '' I'm not leaving until you understand that.''

The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence as both women stared at each other waitingly.

'' Why didn't you fight back?'' May was the one that broke the silence. Her voice was a whimper. She slid down the door, suddenly exhausted. She could feel another headache starting and she really needed to lie down.

'' What?'' Skye approached her mentor and knelt next to her.

'' You should have used your powers to stop me.'' May explained quietly. '' Why didn't you?''

Skye bit her lip. '' I just... I panicked and it all happened so fast...I didn't have time to react.''

'' _Skye._ '' May said pointedly, raising an eyebrow.

The girl stared at her lap. '' I didn't want to hurt you.'' She admitted. '' After what happened in Afterlife, I...I promised I would never use my powers against you again. No matter the circumstances.''

Melinda sighed and slumped a little. '' This was life and death, Skye.'' She argued, her eyes shining with fresh tears.

'' This was you not being in control of your body and mind.'' The girl retorted. '' Besides, I'm fine.''

'' Stop saying that.'' May said, the frustration in her voice unmistakable.

The girl shrugged. '' I say it because it's true. And I'm not going to let you soak yourself in guilt for something that you couldn't have possibly stopped.''

May rested her head against the door and sighed. '' Please, leave.'' She said quietly.

'' You're kind of blocking the door, May.'' Skye said as lightheartedly as she could. She sat next to her mentor and rested her head on May's shoulder. The older woman clenched her fists but didn't pull away. Skye leaned in closer and they stayed like this for a blissful minute.

'' Let's talk this through.'' The younger agent whispered. '' Don't keep it all inside, May. Talk to me.''

'' Please, kid.'' May never begged, but there was a first time for everything. '' Just go.'' She stood up, a blinding pain roaring through her skull. She staggered to her feet and opened the door again.

'' Fine.'' Skye said stuffily and raised her hands in a gesture of surrender. '' I'm leaving.''

She missed the look in her mentor's eyes.

'' But I'll be waiting right outside.'' The girl added. '' I don't care how long it takes for you to talk to me. I'll be waiting. I can be stubborn too.''


	8. This is not Bahrain

It was like that damn scene from Frozen. Skye was sitting outside May's door, silently begging for her to come out of her isolation and speak to her. She sat like this for hours, struggling not to fall asleep despite her exhaustion. She knew May wouldn't just cave in, but she still hoped that the older agent would finally open the door and let the girl in.

She played with her phone until it's battery died. The door remained closed.

Melinda opened her door at 5 a.m, like she did every day. Skye had fallen asleep, curled up on the floor right next to May's door. It was an uncomfortable position, obviously, but she was too tired to stay awake all night.

'' Skye.'' May said softly as she knelt next to the girl. She put a gentle hand on the girl's back. ''Hey.''

'' May.'' The hacker mumbled, still not entirely awake.

'' Go to bed.'' Melinda said gently. '' Come on.'' She helped the girl stand and placed a protective arm around her waist.

Skye remembered the first time May had put her arm around her waist like this. It was back when she was a newbie, when Simmons had been infected with that alien virus and everyone thought she was going to die. May had held Skye and gently guided her to her room. This had been the very first time May had shown affection to Skye, and the hacker wasn't going to forget the warmth she had felt flowing through her body any time soon.

'' You stayed out here all night?'' It was more of an observation than it was a question.

'' You left me no choice, May.'' Skye replied, her voice raspy. '' We need to figure this thing out.''

'' Not now.'' May's voice was soft. She kept walking towards Skye's room, her arm always wrapped around the girl.

She tucked her into bed, a simple but intimate gesture that was stronger than any verbal apology. She sat on the side of Skye's bed and stroked the girl's hair. Her heart ached when Skye leaned into the touch.

'' Don't leave.'' She whispered.

'' I have to. We have a briefing.'' May lied. '' Besides, you need to rest.''

'' You're not cleared for action yet.'' Skye objected. '' You don't have to go to any briefings.''

'' What?'' May stopped stroking the girl's hair and tilted her head to look at Skye.

'' You should take it easy for a while.''

'' How did you know I wasn't cleared for duty yet?''

Skye shrugged. '' I read your medical records while I was waiting outside your door.''

'' _Skye_.''

Skye threw off the covers and sat up in bed. She wasn't sleepy anymore. '' Why didn't you say anything about the headaches?'' She asked, her gaze fixed on May's face.

It was May's turn to shrug. '' It's nothing.''

'' Great, so now we are lying to each other.''

'' I didn't lie, Skye.'' May tried to reason with the girl. '' You don't have to know everything.''

'' How bad is it?'' She insisted.

'' It's not bad at all.'' May glanced away. '' I'm fine.''

Skye let out a bitter laugh. ''Sure you are.''

'' Don't use that tone with me.'' May said pointedly but her voice wasn't harsh. '' I told you before. It's not your job to worry about me.''

'' May, come on. We are partners. I need to know if you're in pain.''

'' Then let me be the one to tell you. Don't snoop around.''

'' Okay. I'm sorry.''

'' Good. Now, go back to sleep.''

'' I don't want to.'' Skye sounded like a spoiled child but she didn't care. She didn't want May to leave.

'' Suit yourself.'' The bitterness in Melinda's voice didn't go unnoticed by the younger agent. May turned away to leave the room, but Skye's voice stopped her.

'' I get it, you know.'' The girl said, suddenly too frustrated to keep calm. '' You don't want me to love you. You never did. You don't think you deserve love because of what happened in Bahrain. Because of what you did there.''

'' Don't do this.'' Melinda cautioned, her back turned on the girl.

'' And now this stupid thing happened and you're pushing me away. _Again_. You want me to be mad at you for hurting me. You want me to be angry because that's what you think you deserve. You forgive me for all the crap I do, but God knows you can never forgive yourself for anything!''

'' Skye, stop it.'' All she had to do was open the door and walk away from this room and this conversation, but for some reason, she stood there, her back turned on Skye, unable to move her feet.

The hacker stood up and got closer to May.

'' But this is not Bahrain, May. All right? Look at me!'' The girl demanded. She grabbed Melinda by the shoulder, pulling her around to face her. ''Hey. This is not Bahrain. Bahrain is over. I will say this to you until you believe it. Until you believe me.''

May closed her eyes briefly. '' You have no idea how I'm feeling.'' She said, still unable to look Skye in the eyes.

'' All right, then tell me. Just talk to me, May. I'll understand.''

'' No, you won't. You don't know how it feels to lose someone you were responsible for. To make a mistake that you can't fix.''

Skye opened her mouth to speak but she changed her mind and didn't say anything.

'' You don't know how I felt when I woke up and remembered-'' Her voice trailed off. She was struggling not to fall apart and Skye noticed. She took a step back to give May some space.

'' You have no idea how much it pains me to look at your bloodshot eyes and your bruised neck.'' She paused and took a deep breath. She was trying her best not to burst into tears. '' So, no, kid. You don't _get_ it. You can't possibly understand. And I hope to God you never do.''

Skye hesitated for a second. When she finally spoke, her voice was soft but confident.

'' It doesn't matter if I get it or not because I love-''

'' Don't. '' Melinda interrupted her. ''Don't say it.''

'' Why not?'' The girl asked in a slightly accusatory tone.

'' Because how you feel doesn't matter, Skye. With or without me, you're in danger. With or without me, you're in pain. You can love me all you want but your feelings won't change that.''

Skye took a breath and shook her head.

'' Why are you doing this?'' She asked, biting her lip. '' Being a SHIELD agent is dangerous, I know. But we have each other. We are a family. We survive together.''

'' No, we don't.'' May said, the pain in her voice unmistakable. '' Maybe Coulson was right. Maybe you and I shouldn't be partners.''

'' You don't mean that.'' She felt her eyes fill with tears.

'' I do. I can't be responsible for you.'' She sighed. '' Not anymore. Not after what I did.''

'' May, come on! That's crazy!''

'' It isn't. '' Melinda's voice was calm. ''If you had been attacked by any other agent back there, you would have fought back. You would have used your powers to save yourself. But with me, it was different. You let your emotions get the best of you. And you almost died because you'd rather hurt yourself than me.''

Skye stared at the floor and nodded silently, not trusting her voice to speak. She focused her gaze on May's shoes.

'' Look, kid-'' May placed her hands on Skye's shoulders but she suddenly didn't know what to say. She wasn't seeing Skye anymore, but Jiaying. The hallucination lasted only for a few seconds. The agent closed her eyes tightly, praying for it to go away.

'' This is not fair.'' Skye said brokenly, missing her mentor's reaction.

'' It's not, but it is for the best.'' May's voice had never been more vulnerable. _I hate it as much as you do. Maybe more._ She removed her hands from the girl's shoulders and turned away. Her head started to ache again and she felt sick to her stomach.

'' You're a coward. '' Skye spat out, venom in her voice. The room shook slightly in response to her anger.

'' I know.'' Melinda whispered. She closed the door quietly behind her and headed straight to medical.

Skye was right. This was not Bahrain. This was something much, much worse.


	9. Coward

**A/N: Thank you all for following this story and for being so kind in your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. (The story is far from over, in case anybody was wondering)...**

* * *

May waited for Fitz and Simmons to wake up and come at the lab. The pain was getting worse by the second and she wasn't sure she could handle it without their assistance.

Fitz was the first to show up, coffee mug in one hand, phone in the other.

'' Where the hell have you been?'' May snapped at him.

'' I..I was asleep.'' He muttered, startled. '' It's not even 7 a.m. yet.''

Jemma followed shortly.

'' May, good morning.'' She greeted the agent cheerfully as she entered the lab.

May stood up, grimacing at the pain. '' I need you. Both of you.''

'' Okay.'' Simmons said invitingly. ''We are here. What's wrong?''

'' You said there would be no permanent damage.'' Melinda's voice sounded fragile. Broken.

'' Yes, we are optimistic-''

'' Well, you're wrong.'' May balled her hands into fists, desperately trying to remain calm.

'' Are the headaches that bad?'' Fitz asked.

'' Have I ever complained to you of any pain?'' May snapped again.

'' No.'' They both replied at the same time.

'' Well, there are meds that can ease your pain, May.'' Simmons suggested carefully. She knew Melinda hated painkillers but she also knew she needed them.

'' It's not just the headaches.'' May admitted, feeling an unexpected wave of guilty crash over her. She should know better than to keep things from her doctor.

'' What is it, then?'' Fitz inquired.

'' The hallucinations.'' Jemma cut in, suddenly understanding why May looked so upset. '' You had them again.''

'' Yes.'' There was no point in hiding the truth from the only person that could possibly help her heal.

'' You need to tell me exactly what you saw.'' Simmons' voice was firm.

'' I-I can't.'' May objected weakly.

'' Yes, you can, and if you want us to help, you'll have to trust us.'' Simmons said, suddenly in control.

May sighed and took a seat closer to Simmons. '' It's Jiaying.'' She kept staring at her hands, unable to face the two scientists. '' Sk- Daisy's mom''. She added, as if Fitzsimmons wouldn't know who Jiaying was. '' That's who I saw when that Inhuman touched me. And I also saw...I saw Skye dead. Her mother had killed her. And I lost it. I wanted nothing more than to hurt her back.''

Fitz frowned. '' And after that? When was the next hallucination?''

'' About an hour ago. I was at Skye's room, and we were just talking and...'' She trailed off but Jemma finished the sentence for her.

'' You saw Jiaying again.''

'' Yes.'' It felt as if a hammer was pounding her temples and smashing against her skull. She raised a hand to her throbbing head. '' It didn't last long, but I saw her. I couldn't see Skye, I just saw her standing in front of me.''

Simmons bit her lip. '' We'll have to run some more tests.'' She tried to sound confident for May's sake. '' Your contact with that Inhuman affected your brain's function. At first, we thought that the neurotoxins that were released-''

May raised a hand to stop her. '' I already have a head that's about to explode. If you're going to explain this, please do so in english.''

'' Sure.'' Simmons nodded. '' That Inhuman's power is to cause vivid hallucinations that are related to a person's greatest fears or phobias. So, I suppose that your fear of losing Daisy is the reason you saw her murdered by the person that tried to kill her in the past.''

'' Yes, but why see her now? She's dead. She can't hurt Daisy.'' Fitz argued.

Simmons took a deep breath. She knew how uncomfortable this conversation was making May feel. '' May, you don't have to answer that.'' She spoke softly.

'' No, if we want to find a cure, we need to know.'' Fitz insisted.

'' She...She can still hurt her.'' May said, the frustration in her voice evident. She'd rather be doing anything else but this.

'' May, that's not true and you know it.''

 _Oh, Fitz._

'' Do you honestly think Skye has recovered from what happened in Afterlife? '' Melinda choked out. ''Do you think that she will ever recover from the shock she went through that day?'' _Do you think anyone ever does?_

They all fell silent for a minute, and May had the chance to pull herself together before she burst into long overdue tears.

'' Alright.'' Jemma finally spoke. '' I think I know how we can reverse the damage.''

'' We'll figure this out, May.'' Fitz reassured her.

'' For starters, you should take these and get some rest.'' Simmons offered her a pill bottle. '' One every six hours. For your headaches.''

'' Okay.'' May said quietly. She took the bottle and stuffed it in her pocket. She stood up to leave, wincing at the pain caused by the motion.

'' Please take one now.'' Simmons said. It was something between an advice and an order.

It almost made May smile at her. '' I will. Thank you.'' She said and walked away.

* * *

Skye went to the gym, half hoping that May would be there. She felt terrible for calling her mentor a coward. She needed to fix this, make May see how much she loved her. Make May understand that she trusted her with her life no matter what had happened. So far, she had done a great job at pushing away the person that she cared about the most.

Much to her disappointment, her S.O. wasn't there. The gym was cold and empty. The only agent present was a new agent straight from the Academy, whose name Daisy didn't even know. He was busy punching a boxing bag but Daisy decided to interrupt his workout.

'' Hey there.'' She said. ''Do you want to spar?'' She just needed to let off some steam.

''No thanks, _Quake._ '' He said, his voice taunting. He stopped punching the bag and turned to face the young girl.

'' Relax, I won't use my powers. I promise.'' She said, realising her proposal was a bad idea but insisting on it anyway.

He shook his head and let out a laugh. '' Just leave me alone. Go play with your friends.''

'' What friends?'' Daisy tried to hide her annoyance.

'' You know, the other freaks that you keep bringing to our door.'' He turned his back to her again and continued with his training.

He was an imposing figure and the sleeves of his shirt fit too tightly over his arms. Daisy should know better than to pick a fight with him.

But she did it anyway.

It's not like she was known for making good life decisions. It's not like anyone cared. It's not like she deserved anyone's care. She kicked him right behind his knee, causing him to lose his balance and fall on the mat. '' Shut up.'' She hissed.

He recovered quickly and jumped to his feet, lunging at the girl. '' Freak!'' He yelled. He pinned her down almost too easily. May would be ashamed of her student if she was watching, Daisy thought.

He straddled her, pinning her wrists down, and he punched her hard on the jaw. Daisy felt her lip split and bleed as she arched herself trying to move the weight of her opponent. She was suddenly too tired to even try to fight back.

'' Hey! Stop it!'' She heard a familiar voice calling out orders. It was Bobbi to the rescue, again. This was starting to get too repetitive for Daisy's liking.

Bobbi run toward them, dragging the rookie off Daisy. '' What the hell is your problem?'' She shoved him away violently and then turned her attention to the girl.

'' What happened?'' She asked, annoyance in her voice. What she probably meant was: '' How could this happen? How could a rookie beat you so easily?''.

The younger agent dabbed at the blood on her lip, feeling a burning sensation on her right wrist. _Great._

'' She started it.'' The rookie hissed from the other side of the room. He wasn't completely wrong.

''Daisy, are you okay?'' Bobbi asked again, ignoring him. She crouched next to the girl and tried to get a good look of the agent's face. '' Let me see.''

'' I'm fine.'' Daisy said shortly as she tried to stand up. She wiped at the blood that was running down her lip with her sleeves. She closed her eyes as she attempted to catch her breath. _This was so fucking great._

'' You should go to medical.'' Bobbi suggested tiredly. '' You're hurt.''

'' No need.''

She took a few shaky steps and then stopped to take a deep ragged breath, leaning her hands against her knees. Her wrist was starting to swell and the pain was killing her. This was so great and so entirely her fault.

* * *

The girl decided to have Fitz check on her wrist. He was less likely to lecture her than Simmons. She was on her way to medical when she ran into May on the corridor because of course she would bump into her mentor the day she got beaten up by a rookie.

Nothing could be easy for her, not even for just once.

'' Skye.'' May looked tired. Almost too tired. '' Are you bleeding?''

'' Just a bit.'' She dabbed at her lip and tried to shake it off but May was too exhausted to play games.

She took a step closer to Skye and grazed her fingers gently over the bruise that was forming on her student's jaw. '' Who did this to you?'' She asked and the concern in her voice made the girl feel even more guilty than she did before. _You're a coward._

'' Um, nobody.'' She mumbled, glancing away. '' It's nothing, really.''

'' Skye.'' May was in too much pain. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily, feeling the pain in every inch of her body. She didn't dare open them again, afraid of what she would see. She couldn't bare it if it was Jiaying instead of Skye. _Not again._

'' I got into a stupid fight.'' Skye muttered, still unable to look at May. She started preparing herself for an angry reaction, a scolding maybe, but none of that ever came. Instead, Melinda caught Skye's hand as her head swam and she collapsed in her student's embrace.

At least this time Skye reacted like the trained agent that she was. She held May's body in her arms and then carefully eased the older woman on the ground, ignoring the sharp pain that radiated from her right wrist. Two fingers searched quickly for a pulse just on the side of May's neck. She was relieved that she found a pulse, weak and erratic, but better than nothing.

'' I need some help in here!'' She yelled. Much to her relief, the empty corridor was filled with doctors and agents in a matter of seconds. '' May!'' She said again and again as she cradled her mentor's face in her hands, her vision blurred with tears.

Someone ordered her to back off, so she did. Let them help her. Let them do what you can't. All you can offer is more damage. All you do is cause her pain.

She watched them cart Melinda away, Simmons in charge of the whole situation with Bobbi by her side. With weak knees, Skye sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. She just stayed there, bloody and bruised and totally helpless, with May fighting for her life just on the other side of the wall. All she could do was torture herself by replaying in her head the last thing she had told May.

 _You're a coward._


	10. Serum, Part 1

Skye sat quietly on the floor, hands wrapped around her legs. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against her knees as tears starting trickling down her cheeks and sobs wracked her body. She was too afraid to move, too afraid to stand up and see what was happening on the other side of the wall. People came and left, mumbling things Skye couldn't hear or understand. Nobody bothered to talk to her.

Simmons found her sitting on the same spot after what felt like hours.

'' Hey.'' She said softly.

Skye raised her head to look at her friend. Her eyes were red and puffy.

'' Let's get you to medical.'' Jemma suggested. '' Bobbi told me you injured your wrist.''

She helped her stand up, a gentle hand on her back for support.

'' We put May in a medically induced coma.'' Simmons started talking as they walked. She knew it would be easier if she was the one to explain everything to Daisy. '' It's for the best. She will stay asleep while we work on the serum that will reverse the brain damage the Inhuman's done.''

God, she felt like she was explaining to a little kid why her mom wouldn't be coming home for dinner.

'' I promise you. We'll find the cure.''

Skye stayed quite and her silence was a bit unnerving. Jemma hoped the hacker would say something.

Anything.

'' We will win this battle.''

Nothing.

''Daisy, are you-''

'' I heard you.'' She said quietly. '' I trust you.'' More important.

She led her to an empty room and helped her climb up on a bed.

'' I need to examine your wrist.'' Simmons kept explaining every one of her moves but Skye was barely interested in what was happening to her.

'' Okay.'' She mumbled.

Simmons pulled up a stool and sat across from the young agent. She took Skye's right hand in hers. It was swollen and bruised. '' Does this hurt much?'' She asked, as she moved the wrist up and down as gently as it was humanly possible.

'' A little.'' Skye admitted. It was nothing compared to how much her chest ached.

'' Can you flex your fingers for me?''

No reaction.

'' Daisy, can you flex-''

'' Is May really alive?'' She hated that she sounded so childish but she needed to know.

Simmons looked up to face her friend, her gaze soft. '' She is alive, yes. She's in a coma. We will wake her up when we have the cure. We are keeping her asleep to protect her from potential brain damage.''

Skye didn't speak, she just nodded slowly, absorbing the information.

If you say so.

'' Can you please flex your fingers for me now?'' The question was laced with kindness and patience.

Skye did it, but the motion made her wince.

'' Now, make a fist, please.'' Simmons ordered softly. ''Slowly.''

She almost made it.

'' All right. That's...that's good.'' Simmons said, not wanting to push her too much. '' It's only sprained.'' She added with a small smile. '' It's a grade II sprain, but nothing's fractured or broken.''

Guess how much I care.

Skye didn't say anything. She let Jemma do her job. The young scientist used an elastic bandage to wrap Skye's wrist with moves that were both gentle and swift. She had done this before, more times than she would like to count.

'' You're all set.'' Simmons said after finishing bandaging the girl's hand. '' Take this for the pain.'' She offered her a pill from a pill bottle that she recovered from her pocket. To her surprise, Skye took it without any objections.

Choose your battles.

'' Thank you.'' Skye said and swallowed the painkiller.

'' I just need you to ice your wrist every couple of hours for a few minutes. Okay?''

'' Okay.''

She already knew she wouldn't do that. They both did but that didn't matter at the moment.

'' I'm very sorry this is happening, Daisy.'' Jemma said, pain evident in her voice.

The girl nodded. '' I know.''

Simmons smiled and used a wet towel to dab the smears of blood off Daisy's face and hands.

'' I promise you, it will be all right.'' She said, after she finished cleaning her friend up.

But, maybe, it won't.

* * *

Skye didn't leave May's side for three days and three seemingly never ending nights. Fitzsimmons were working around the clock to find the serum that would bring May back. Bobbi was right by their side to assist their experiments, whilst Coulson and the others were keeping busy with SHIELD assignments.

And Skye sat at her mentor's bedside doing nothing.

Well, not exactly nothing. She cried a lot, a lot lot. And she also prayed a little, even though she felt like she didn't deserve anyone's mercy at the moment. She prayed anyway.

She wouldn't dare touch May for a long time. Not when she looked so pale and fragile. She would only come as close as to let her hand rest over May's for a few seconds at a time. Anything more could be too much. For both of them.

Skye knew that she should probably sleep, but it wasn't going to happen right now. Not when May was like this. Not when she had no idea if she would ever speak to her mentor again.

Simmons checked on both of them frequently, always bringing food that Skye didn't eat, always smiling with forced smiles that wouldn't reach her eyes.

'' It's been three days, Jemma.'' Skye said pointedly after one more thorough check of May's vitals. She started pacing around in an attempt to wake up her body.

'' I'm surprised you haven't lost track of time in here.'' Simmons said. There was an edge to her voice.

Skye bit her lip. She was exhausted and she knew that, if she spoke, she would say something hurtful, something she would regret later. So she said nothing and let the beeping of May's heart rate monitor interrupt the awful silence that filled the room.

'' We are all working very hard, Daisy.'' Simmons defended herself against the accusation that was never actually expressed but was nevertheless heard.

'' I didn't say you aren't.'' Skye moved closer to May's bed and stood right behind Jemma.

'' Well, you seem...angry.'' Simmons said while checking May's IV.

'' I am.'' Skye admitted. ''You missed this.'' She gestured towards May's motionless body and she let her hands rest on Melinda's blanket for a second. '' You said she would be fine. You said there would be no permanent damage. May was _dying_ and you had no idea!'' Her voice grew louder with every word and the room shook slightly in response to her frustration.

'' Keep your voice down, please.'' Simmons said levelly as she turned to look at her friend.

'' Don't, all right?'' Skye snapped. ''Don't ask me to keep it down when May is like this!'' The trembling was starting to get worse and an instrument tray fell to the floor.

'' Daisy, please.'' Jemma tried to touch her but the hacker jerked her hand away.

'' You and Fitz are supposed to be the greatest minds of SHIELD. How could you miss this?"

'' We didn't notice-''

'' Why?''

Children love to ask why.

'' Daisy-''

And then Skye broke. She dropped to her knees and sobbed, covering her face with shaking hands. '' I just want her to wake up!'' She whimpered. '' I can't lose her.''

'' I know.'' Simmons said softly, crouching down and touching the girl's elbow gently. '' I know.''

Coulson entered the room at that moment, anger evident in his face.

'' What the hell is going on in here?'' He asked, his voice cold. ''Why are you yelling?''

'' I'm sorry, Director.'' Simmons apologised as she helped her friend stand up. '' There was a misunderstanding.''

'' Daisy?'' He challenged her.

The young agent shrugged. '' What Simmons said.'' She wiped her tears away with the back of her uninjured hand and kept her gaze fixed on the floor. At least the trembling had almost stopped.

'' Daisy, I need you in my office.'' Coulson ordered before walking away. '' Now.''

* * *

Skye arrived at Coulson's office, still struggling to stop crying and shaking. By that point, Coulson was seated at his desk, reading something on his tablet. She leaned awkwardly against the door frame, not sure if she should walk in.

'' Sir-'' She muttered.

'' Come in.'' It was not an invitation, it was an order.

The girl took a hesitant step closer to Phil's desk.

'' Do you have no respect for Agent May?'' Coulson looked up and glared at his once favorite kid.

'' What?'' The girl froze. ''How can you ask me that?''

'' She is comatose and I find you yelling in her room!''

'' I'm sorry.'' Skye sniffled, her eyes burning with more tears. ''I'm scared for her.''

'' We all are. You don't see us fall apart.'' He said pointedly.

'' I haven't slept.'' It was a weak excuse, but it was true.

'' None of us has, Daisy! We are all trying to help May.'' Phil said, his eyes always fixed on Skye. '' Each one of us has been actively trying to save Melinda's life. What have you done exactly? You sit by her side like a useless puppy waiting for someone else to figure this out, waiting for someone else to do the right thing and save her!''

The hacker looked up, shock painted across her features.

No...Not you too.

Fitz and Simmons appeared at the door, as if they knew her friend needed them.

'' Sir.'' The biochemist interrupted hesitantly and took a step towards the Director's desk.

'' Tantrums aren't going to bring her back, Daisy.'' Coulson said, ignoring Jemma. '' You are an agent, so I suggest you start acting like one and find a way to be helpful.''

'' _Sir._ '' Jemma's voice was firm this time. She moved towards Daisy and put a hand on her shoulder. Tough love was the last thing the girl needed at that moment. '' It's alright.'' She whispered.

'' I..I'm so sorry.'' Skye mumbled as she desperately tried to keep her tears at bay.

Simmons wrapped her arms around her friend, hugging her tightly. '' Breathe.'' She advised.

'' I just want her to be okay.'' She buried her face in Jemma's shoulder and let her friend's embrace calm her down.

Fitz cleared his throat. '' Director-'' He started. '' We will have a serum ready for testing in a few hours.''

'' Is it going to work?''

Now, that's a helpful question.

Fizt scratched the back of his neck. '' It is...It is our best shot for the moment.''

'' Then do it. Give it to her and we'll see how her body reacts.''

'' Yes, sir.'' Fitz said calmly, accepting the order.

'' You are all dismissed.'' Coulson said as he focused again on his tablet.

Simmons turned Skye around carefully and guided her away from the Director's desk. She couldn't offer much, but she could at least protect her from harsh words she didn't deserve to hear. '' Here.'' She said quietly when they reached the lab. Daisy looked up to see her offering a bottle of water. She somehow managed to force her hands not to shake as she took it and sipped it slowly.

'' Are you ready to give her the serum?'' Daisy asked carefully.

'' Yes.'' Simmons said. '' We are ready to try.'' Don't get your hopes up.

'' Can I...Can I be there when you do?'' She sniffled.

'' Of course.''

Skye's face washed with relief. '' Thank you.''

Don't thank me yet. Simmons thought. This might wreck your life.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay, I know this was basically a Skimmons chapter, but it was necessary for the progress of the plot. I'm sorry for taking more than a week to update. ''Serum'' will be divided into two chapters. I hope you enjoy both of them. Thank you all for sticking with me and the story. :)**_


	11. Serum, Part 2

_**A/N: I know my portrayal of May and Skye's relationship differs from the one on the show, basically because May and Skye/Daisy actually talk to each other in this story. Please, forgive me for not updating the story sooner. Some of you made some damn good guesses about how the next chapters will go (I'm looking at you, justreckin). Thank you for reading, following, and reviewing the story! Enjoy!**_

* * *

The beeping of the heart rate monitor grew a bit faster when May's eyes flickered open. Melinda blinked the sleep from her eyes and saw Fitz and Simmons standing by her side. She didn't know Skye was waiting just around the corner from the door. The two scientists looked like they were anticipating something from her, their gazes fixed on her face.

'' What?'' She asked, almost annoyed.

'' How are you feeling, agent May?'' Simmons asked, smiling.

'' Thirsty.'' May said, her voice a bit raspy. '' And stiff.'' She shifted on her bed but didn't try to sit up.

Skye breathed a sigh of relief and let her head fall back against the wall. This sounded a lot like the May she knew and loved. A cranky and no nonsense woman that was tougher than anything life could throw at her.

'' Are you in pain?'' Simmons asked. '' Do you have a headache?''

'' No.''

'' Any nausea or dizziness?''

'' _No_.''

'' Great.'' Fitz said and typed a few notes on his tablet. '' We administered the serum a few hours ago, so you should keep feeling better as time passes.''

'' We will have to keep you here for observation.'' Jemma added. '' Just for a few days. To make sure everything is fine.''

'' Days?'' May asked. She hated hospital beds and mandatory bed rest.

'' I'm afraid so.'' Simmons said. '' We have to make sure your brain is cured from the damage the Inhuman's powers inflicted.''

'' Where's Skye?'' May asked, not too interested to hear the details of her medical detention and desperate to turn the focus on someone other than herself.

'' She's waiting to see you.'' The answer was voiced carefully.

Skye bit her lip, resisting the urge to barge into her mentor's room and disobey Jemma's orders.

'' But?'' There was obviously a ''but''. May could feel it.

'' _But_ there is something we need to discuss before we let her come in.'' Simmons explained.

Melinda started to remember. '' The hallucinations.''

'' Yes. I need to know she will be safe when she gets in here.'' Jemma's British accent had never felt annoying until now.

'' She will be.'' May said shortly.

'' If you see Jiaying at any moment, if you feel like losing control of yourself, you'll have to tell me immediately.'' The biochemist insisted.

'' Simmons-'' May glared at the younger agent. '' I thought you two gave me the cure.''

'' We did.'' Fitz cut in. '' The serum should work. But, you, um, we have been wrong before so...''

'' Oh my God!'' Skye sighed heavily as she entered her mentor's room. '' You guys are impossible! What are you so afraid of? May is not going to hurt me!'' She took a few steps closer to May's bed. '' Hi.'' She smiled as she sat down on the bed close to Melinda. She took her hand, weaving their fingers together.

May's hand trembled in hers, but Skye only tightened her grip.

'' I missed you.'' The hacker said, her voice warm and soft.

May smiled for a second until her expression faltered and became a frown.

'' What happened to you?'' She said when she saw the bandaged wrist and the split lips.

'' Asked the woman who just woke up from a coma.'' Skye joked, rolling her eyes.

May reached up and lay her hand against her student's cheek, her thumb brushing gently over her split lips.

'' Did I do this?''

It was an honest question and the look in Melinda's eyes broke Skye's heart. She wouldn't be surprised if she received a ''yes'' for an answer. In fact, she looked like she was expecting nothing but an affirmative answer.

'' What? No, no.'' Skye tried to reassure her, despite the pain she felt in her chest. '' No, May, you didn't.'' She squeezed her hand and turned to look at the monitor. The beeping had started to get faster.

'' Are you sure?'' May insisted.

'' Yes, I'm sure. I swear. Hey, guys.'' Skye turned to look at Fitz and Simmons. ''Can you give us a minute?''

Simmons opened her mouth to say something but Fitz didn't let her. '' Sure.'' He said and guided his partner outside.

'' Please, calm down.'' The girl said once they were left alone. May wouldn't lose control of her breathing or heartbeat in the face of deadly danger, yet now she was panicking over a bruised jaw and a bandaged wrist. '' Look, it only hurts when I try to flip someone off.'' Skye made a silly gesture with her injured hand, waving her fingers playfully.

May smiled a little. It was one of her typical smiles, the ones you had to pay close attention to, otherwise you would never know they happened. But they were enough for her student.

Skye pulled her hand away gently. She stood up and adjusted the bed so that May would be propped up and more comfortable. She gently held up a glass of water with a straw in it to Melinda's lips, from which the older woman took a few big sips, her throat stuck shut.

'' You never told me you were seeing Jiaying.'' The hacker said after the beeping of the monitor had slowed down.

May shrugged. '' I never told you a lot of things.''

'' Right. I forgot how much you loved keeping everything inside.''

'' Hey.'' May pinched her side lightly. '' I just didn't want to upset you.''

'' Well, breaking news, you failed.'' Skye shot back. '' Epically.''

That got a short laugh. '' I'm sorry.''

'' Just don't scare me like that again.'' Skye said. She shifted closer to her mentor and started playing with the edges of May's blanket, trying to stop herself from touching the other woman again.

'' Will you ever tell me how you hurt your hand?'' May asked after a minute of silence.

Skye sighed, feeling ashamed. '' I got into a meaningless fight with a rookie agent. You saw me right before you...you lost consciousness.''

May frowned. She didn't remember that. '' What's his name? '' She asked. '' He should be kicked out of SHIELD and-''

'' Relax, May.'' The younger agent interrupted her. '' It was my fault.''

'' How is that even possible?'' May asked incredulously.

'' I provoked him.'' Skye admitted. '' I hit him first.''

May's face was a mask of worry and disbelief. '' This doesn't sound like something you would do.''

'' What can I say?'' The girl shrugged. ''I guess you shouldn't expect me to make any good decisions with or without you.'' She didn't mean to sound so bitter, but she couldn't help it.

'' Skye-''

'' I messed up.'' The hacker said. She was trying to find a way to apologise for the whole '' _You're a coward''_ thing but she wasn't even sure May remembered that. ''I messed everything up. I was angry and sad and I made a mistake. _Many_ mistakes.'' Her words were a mix of frustration and self-loathing.

'' Skye-''

'' I missed all the signs.'' The girl continued, ignoring May's intervention. '' You're my partner, I should have noticed something was off. I should have-''

'' _Hey_.'' May said firmly and levered herself up on one elbow. '' Stop it. Don't blame yourself.''

'' It's the truth.'' Skye insisted, tears stubbornly clinging to her eyes.

'' No, it isn't. Everything that happened is on me. _I_ touched the Inhuman, _I_ didn't go to Simmons when I had the first headache. _I_ hid the truth from you when you asked me how bad the pain was.'' She looked over at the younger woman and brushed her knuckles down her cheek. Skye looked a bit of a mess. Fatigued, bruised, stressed out. '' We don't have to do this right now.'' She said softly. ''Go get some sleep. I'll be fine.''

'' I don't want to leave you here.''

Melinda nodded, sinking back into her pillow. '' Then join me.''

'' No. I don't want to hurt you.''

'' Good thing you won't.'' Melinda turned on her side to lend more space to her student. '' Come on.''

Skye hesitated for a second but then decided to stop pretending like this was not the best thing anyone had said to her all week. She lay beside her mentor on top of the covers and she immediately realised that May was shivering, her body still struggling to recover from the trauma.

'' Are you cold?'' She asked. '' Simmons said you might experience some fever.''

The older agent shook her head. ''I'm fine.''

Skye jumped off the bed and reached the chair close to the door where there was a pile of her clothes. She picked a grey sweathsirt and gave it to May. '' Here.'' She said. '' It's mine but it'll fit.''

May looked at the piece of clothing and then glared at her student. '' _I woke up like this_?'' She said pointedly, reading the message that was imprinted on the shirt. '' Seriously, kid?''

Skye smirked. '' Come on. You love it.''

'' I don't.'' May shot back but she put the sweatshirt on anyway. It smelled like Skye. It smelled like home.

The girl lay next to her mentor again, this time pulling the covers up to her chin and making sure May was under the blanket too. '' Everyone is mad at me, by the way.'' She said suddenly. ''Simmons, Bobbi, Coulson. Mostly Coulson.''

'' Why?'' May turned to face her student.

'' Because I'm reckless and useless.'' Skye replied shortly.

" No, you're not.'' Melinda corrected her. ''You know that." She reached out and brushed a strand of the girl's hair from her forehead.

" They are all too tired of saving my ass.'' Skye insisted, avoiding eye contact with her mentor but leaning into the touch anyway. '' I know they've had enough of me. I have outlived my usefulness."

 _Spoken like a true foster kid_. May thought. '' You haven't and you never will.'' She explained in a steady, calming voice. ''You are one of our best and you don't have to prove your worth to anyone.''

Skye kept staring at the blanket, her vision blurred by unshed tears.

'' Hey.'' May said in an attempt to make the girl lift her head. '' What's wrong? Really.''

'' Nothing.'' The girl mumbled. '' I'm tired.''

'' You're _tired_?'' May asked disbelievingly. '' That's why you haven't looked at me once since you came here? Because you're tired?''

Skye's heart was racing. '' I- I did something.'' She mumbled. ''I don't know if...if you remember it.''

When the girl didn't continue, she had to ask. '' What?''

The hacker faltered, then shook her head slightly. '' I called you...I said you were, uh, I said you were a coward.''

May sighed. '' That's it? That's your big secret?''

'' Yes.'' Skye admitted, her voice breaking. '' I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said it-''

''Come here.'' May didn't let her finish her sentence. She reached out to hug her student in an embrace they both had missed. For the most part Skye kept her head buried in May's borrowed sweatshirt. Her fingers curled into the fabric, not clasping it tightly, but just enough to reassure her they were staying together in this awful place.

May used one hand to cradle her student's head, which rested under her mentor's chin. '' The past few months have been rough, but we are going to be alright. _You_ are going to be alright.'' She reassured her.

Skye was crying silently, soaking May's shirt with long overdue tears. Melinda pulled away briefly to place a kiss on the girl's forehead.

'' Once I get out of this bed, we'll take some time off SHIELD. Together. Okay?''

Skye nodded and wiped her tears, sniffling. '' Okay.'' She slipped her head under the crook of May's arm, her head touching her chest. She could feel Melinda's steady heartbeat and that made her feel secure and safe for the first time in weeks.

It only took her a few seconds to fall into a deep, sweet sleep.


	12. Screw Biology

"Did you miss me?" Jiaying asked as she approached the girl. She looked threatening, her hair loose and her eyes black as coal. Skye shivered and curled up on the concrete floor. It was too dark and she couldn't tell where they were but she could tell she wasn't safe.

'' Where are your friends?'' The older woman kept walking towards her. '' They left you alone?''

'' Please. Go away.'' The girl begged.

'' Come with me, Daisy.'' Jiaying suggested. _Ordered_. '' I am your mother.'' She moved even closer and the girl flinched. ''Don't let anyone fool you. I'm all you have.'' She reached out to embrace her daughter, her arms covered in blood. Skye screamed just milliseconds before waking up.

Her ear was pressed against May's heart, the pulse familiar in her ears. "Skye," May repeated in a quiet voice, gently shaking the girl awake. "Skye, wake up."

Skye inhaled deeply and opened her eyes slowly. '' What?'' She mumbled. When she looked at May, the woman's face was almost apologetic.

'' You need to calm down.'' Melinda said softly. '' You're doing this.''

Only at that moment did the hacker realise that the bed was shaking. A lamp wobbled and then fell from the bedside table, shattering. '' Oh, God.'' Skye choked out, terrified. This was bringing back painful memories.

''Shh, shh.'' May said. '' Just breathe, Skye. It's okay.''

Despite May's reassurance, the girl felt her breathing pick up and her chest ache.

'' Skye, breathe with me.'' May said, firmly this time, and sat up on the bed, without letting go of Skye's body. '' We've practiced this before.''

The young agent did as she was told, taking deep, slow breaths in sync with her S.O. The trembling stopped a few seconds later and the room was quiet again.

'' I'm sorry.'' Skye muttered, too ashamed to look at her mentor. She stood up and looked at the shattered glass. '' I'm gonna clean this up.''

'' Kid.'' May tried. " Talk to me."

'' I'll go get a dustpan.'' She let out a shaky breath. '' Don't get out of bed.''

'' What happened?" May insisted. '' Did you have a nightmare? ''

'' I...I did. Yes.'' She kept staring at the broken glass.

'' What did you see?"

Skye glanced away. '' Do we _have_ to do this right now?''

" We don't have to do anything you don't want to." May reassured her. That sounded exactly like what a mom would say.

Those words were all the encouragement Skye needed. She sighed and climbed back on the bed. Her mentor gripped her uninjured hand and gave it a soft squeeze. '' Are you alright?'' She asked.

" Yeah.'' The hacker hesitated for a moment. '' It was just a bad dream."

Melinda nodded. " Does this happen often?'' She asked, her voice kind but firm.

" Um, no. Not at all.'' Skye said sarcastically. ''I'm the only person in the world that never has nightmares." She tried to play it cool, but May saw right through her facade.

" Sarcasm won't work with me." She said quietly.

'' I know.'' Skye groaned and leaned back on the pillows. '' Are you hungry?''

May tilted her head. '' Don't change the subject.''

'' I haven't eaten in days.'' Skye whined. '' I'd love me some waffles. With chocolate sauce.''

'' Skye-''

'' Please?'' She pouted. May looked so worried and Skye just needed her to stop asking questions that could only be answered with hurtful words. When May stayed silent, the girl added. '' It's just bad dreams, May. It's no big deal.''

May shook her head. '' It _is_ a big deal if it makes you lose control of your powers.''

'' Point taken. Can we eat now?''

'' Remember when you used to actually respect me?'' May asked, giving up.

'' I'm sorry, but I can't take you seriously when you're wearing _that_ sweatshirt.'' Skye smirked, grateful that May didn't push her more about the nightmares. The pillow that was thrown at her face was a well deserved punishment.

* * *

They spent the whole day together. Simmons didn't let May get out of the med bay, but she did allow Daisy to stay with her mentor for as long as she wished. It was a nice change of pace and May had to admit that, despite her medical detention, she was actually having a good time.

A great time, even, if it hadn't been for Skye's nightmares that were still a mystery.

Simmons arranged for the chocolate waffles to be delivered to them at a spare room inside the bay and she even got them two milkshakes as an extra treat for their breakfast. They sat at a small table across from each other.

'' Let me help.'' May suggested and gestured at the girl's bandaged hand. '' Don't irritate your wrist by using the knife.'' She cut Skye's waffles into bite-size pieces, in a gesture that was the most motherly thing Skye had ever seen May do.

" Awww." The hacker said, her heart warmed by Melinda's action, but her mentor glared at her.

'' Don't get used to that.'' She said and motioned at the dishes. '' This is your last day off. Tomorrow you start training again.''

'' With you?'' Skye asked and sipped at her drink. She was hopeful, even though she knew there was no way May would be up and running that soon.

'' You don't need me anymore.''

'' Um, of course I do. You're my S.O.'' Skye reminded her as she drenched her waffles in chocolate sauce.

'' And _you_ are an experienced agent now, Skye. An exceptional one. You don't need constant guidance.'' _Despite the fact that you eat like a toddler._

'' O-kay.'' Skye said and put down her fork.

'' Don't pout." May nudged her under the table with her foot. " This is a compliment. The biggest one you could hear from me.''

'' It's a compliment that you don't want to train with me?''

'' Not what I said.'' May corrected her. '' I'd be happy to spar with you, but you can take care of your training just fine without me.''

Skye grinned. '' So... you're saying I'm a super spy?''

'' No.''

'' Agent Johnson. Assistant Director-''

'' _No_ , Skye.'' May's gaze was soft. '' Stop talking. Eat your food.''

'' Fiine.'' _Mom_.

They fell back into a companionable silence, disrupted only by Skye's complaints about not having enough chocolate for the waffles. May didn't eat much. She kept watching Skye. Her kid. Her broken, yet somehow still smiling kid.

'' I think the milkshake is a bit too much.'' Skye commented at some point. '' I'm not sure I can drink it all.''

'' Makes sense since you finished yours in seconds and then took mine when you thought I wasn't looking.'' May deadpanned.

" I thought you didn't see that." Skye whined.

" Some super spy." May teased her, still managing to keep a straight face. She took a bite of her waffles and smirked at her student.

Skye smiled, swirling her straw around in her glass. She had missed May so much during the past months. After their fight in Afterlife, she didn't think they would ever even talk again, let alone share a meal.

'' You know this is the first time we eat together, right?'' The hacker asked, still smiling.

May frowned. '' We eat together all the time.''

'' No, I mean 'we' as in 'you and I'.'' Skye explained. " Just us."

" Oh." It was so like Skye to notice such details.

'' Not that I don't like the others-" The girl added quickly, " but you are, well... with you it's different." _Special_.

Skye blushed a little and May could swear she had never loved her student more than she did at that moment. She reached over and lay her hand face-up on the table, fingers parted and waiting for one thing. Skye glanced down and placed her healthy hand in Melinda's.

'' I owe you something.'' May mumbled as she stared down at their joined hands. She felt those words she had been keeping to herself filling up her mind, her heart, wanting out. She could do this. She had to. "When I touched the Inhuman,'' she started, '' I saw Jiaying. And I also saw you. She had hurt you and you had no pulse. It was all a hallucination but it felt very, very real. There was blood everywhere. I attacked you thinking I was attacking her.''

Skye nodded slowly, absorbing the information.

'' When we talked in your bunk,'' May continued, '' after you had waited outside my room all night long, at some point I looked at you and I saw her again. That's why I left. That's why I left you. I was afraid I would lose control again and hurt you.''

The hacker swallowed against the lump that had found its familiar way in her throat again.

'' I'm trying to forgive myself for what I did to you. But it takes time.'' May squeezed the girl's hand briefly, then gently extracted her hand as she stood up, taking one step towards the couch. " I just thought you deserved to know."

Skye sighed and moved around the table to sit down beside May on the couch. She didn't know what to say in the long silence following May's confession.

'' Well, since we are giving away our secrets...'' She started but she trailed off. She wasn't sure she should talk to May about her dreams, since some of them involved her mentor trying to kill her. She didn't want to do this to her. She couldn't break her heart again.

'' You don't have to do this. You don't have to tell me.'' Melinda reassured her, as if she had read her mind. '' That's not why I told you.''

'' I know.'' The girl curled her knees close to her on the couch.

'' I just didn't want you to think I had a better choice and didn't take it.''

'' I know, May.'' Skye repeated, her voice soft. She shuffled closer so that their shoulders were touching.

'' All I want is for you to be safe.'' May said in a low voice, as the girl leaned and rested her head on her shoulder.

She let out a small laugh. '' I haven't exactly made that part easy for you.''

May shook her head slightly. She wasn't going to let her joke about this again. '' You need to talk someone about the nightmares. Not me, if it doesn't help you, but someone. An expert.''

Skye groaned. '' You're not going to make me talk to a shrink again, are you?''

'' No.'' May's voice was almost too quiet. She stroked Skye's hair as she spoke. '' I am not _making_ you do anything. I can only say what I think is right for you.''

Skye drew back a little to face her mentor. " May, I'm okay. Better than okay, I'm _happy_. Yesterday, I didn't know if you were ever waking up. And now we are spending the day together, and you are actually opening up to me.'' She paused a little, as if she herself had just realised what she was about to say. '' This is... this is the happiest I've been since I joined SHIELD. Thanks to you.''

She placed her hand on Melinda's knee and stopped talking, desperately trying to memorize every second and every feeling. May kept quiet but covered Skye's hand with her own and run her thumb over the girl's knuckles.

'' So what if I have a bad dream now and then?'' Skye continued, her gaze fixed on their hands. '' All dreams, even the worst ones, vanish when I open my eyes. But you don't. And that's all that matters.''

Melinda's heart clenched as her mind raced back to the moment she had first seen Skye's bruised neck after the attack. " That's not how it works though.'' She explained. '' You've been through multiple traumatic experiences. We can't pretend they didn't happen. You need to face them."

'' You weren't part of the nightmare, if that's what you're worried about.'' Skye said gently, squeezing Melinda's hand. _Not this one, at least._

" That's not why I'm worried." May said, and Skye could tell she was lying but that only made her love her mentor even more.

" May-" She hesitated for a moment. '' You are everything I wanted you to be, you know that, right?"

May pressed down on the lump rising up in her own throat. She smiled and pulled the girl gently closer, and Skye settled willingly against her chest. Smoothing her hand gently over her hair, she let Skye say the words she knew she had been keeping insde for a long time.

'' Screw biology.'' The hacker said in a voice that was the softest and at the same time most confident whisper May had ever heard. ''You are my mom.''

* * *

 _ **A/N: I should probably change my name to ''SorryIDidn'tUpdateEarlier''...Thank you for your patience and your support. I'm so excited for the next chapter! ;)**_

 _ **P.S. Of course you can send me MaySkye prompts, just remember to send them as PM. :)**_


	13. All these things only moms do

_**A/N: This is just a small fluffy reminder that I am sorry for being MIA for so long. I will try to post the new -huge- chapter soon. Big things coming for May and Skye, hopefully before 2017... Thank you all for your patience and your kind reviews!**_

* * *

Melinda didn't respond to Skye's declaration. She only tightened her grip around the girl in the darkness, focusing on the love throbbing in her chest so that she wouldn't have to think of the meaning of the words she had just heard.

Skye had never called any of the foster mothers she had after the age of eight ''mom''. She knew better than to give them such great power over her heart. She knew better than to allow herself such great hope.

But with May things had always been different. She had wanted to call her mentor ''mom'' for a long, long time now. The first time was when May had locked herself with her in a tiny scary cell and raised her fists to fight a goddess to protect her. When her world was literally tumbling down and Skye was scared she would not live to see another day in SHIELD. Or maybe at all.

There were many other times though, some of them less dramatic, some even worse. They were almost too many to count.

Skye had counted them all.

After she had attacked May in Afterlife, she wanted to scream the word at the top of her lungs and rush to her mentor's side. But she didn't.

She didn't call her ''mom'' when she held her in her shaking arms and thought she was dying, even though she felt the word burn her lips. She didn't even find the courage to say this tiny little word when May lay next to her during the worst of her sleepless nights. Of their sleepless nights.

She kept the word to herself every time May would do all these things only moms do, like make sure her student had eaten or taken her medication whenever she was injured or sick. Or when she would walk into her embrace, strong and safe, despite the chaos that was so often threatening to consume them.

Sometimes, she felt like May was begging her to turn around and just say it. Like that one time not too long ago when May had to check three times that Skye had put on her kevlar _correctly_ before a simple intel-gathering mision.

So many missed opportunities, so much wasted time.

But now, Skye was no longer afraid of saying too much or hoping too much. She was more afraid of not letting May know what she meant to her than she was of having her heart broken again.

So, she said it.

And May didn't flinch, didn't say anything, didn't really react in any visible way. She simply kept holding the girl in her arms. Which was probably a good thing and more than enough for the moment.

After a few minutes, as May felt Skye starting to nod off, she pulled away from their embrace as softly as possible and stood up to fetch something from the closet.

'' Are you cold again?'' Skye asked sleepily, suddenly worried. '' Simmons said-''

'' Relax, I just want to get rid of this hideous sweatshirt of yours.''

'' Maybe I should let you get some rest.'' Skye said, not sure if May wanted her to stay or not.

'' Yes, you should. I obviously want to spend the night alone in this beautiful place.'' May said, keeping a straight face.

Skye's face lit up. '' So...I can stay?''

May shrugged. She hated that Skye always asked for her permission when it came to things like that. She hated that the girl's first instict was to feel unwanted. Unwelcome.

'' If you don't mind sleeping on the couch.'' Melinda found a clean hoodie in the closet and changed quickly, folding Skye's sweatshirt and placing it on a chair nearby. '' I still can't believe you got me to wear this _thing_.'' She admitted, glaring at the grey sweatshirt.

Skye groaned. ''Oh my God, May! The fact that you are _still_ whining about it only goes to show how much you actually loved it.'' She paused and then smiled, suddenly feeling very proud of herself. '' Now I know exactly what I'm going to buy you for Christmas.''

May nudged the girl's arm with her elbow. '' Enjoy the couch.'' She smirked. Melinda didn't really want to sleep, but she also didn't want all that ''mom'' talk to start again. It was a dangerous topic, to say the least.

However, the exhaustion of the past days finally caught up with the hacker. Skye lay on the couch, eyelids too heavy to keep open for more than one second at a time. Just as she was nodding off to sleep again, she made out Melinda's figure, leaning over to cover her with a blanket.

'' Thanks, mom.'' The word tumbled out of her mouth before she even had time to think about it. The older woman's hands stilled on the blanket for just a moment before resuming their task.

The young agent felt the light pressure of a kiss on her forehead. '' Goodnight, Skye.'' Those last words were spoken so softly, that Skye wasn't entirely sure she heard correctly.

Things were almost too good for them now, and that would have definitely made her worry, if sleep hadn't seized all her thoughts and feelings for the night.


	14. All her tragedies

_**A/N: Important canon divergence coming up.**_

* * *

'' Is this really how you want to spend your first day out of bed?'' Coulson asked, scrubbing a hand over his eyes. '' Arguing with me over how I run SHIELD?''

'' You left me no other choice, Phil.'' Melinda replied quietly.

'' _I_ left you no- What do you want me to do, May?''

'' I want you to get rid of agent Sanchez. Send him back to the Academy, make him a janitor, a secretary, I don't care. Send him anywhere but here.''

'' Who is agent Sanchez?'' It took him a moment for the name to sink in. '' Why would I kick out of SHIELD a young and healthy agent?''

'' You know why.'' May replied sharply. '' He attacked a fellow agent. He has no place here.''

Coulson shook his head. '' A _fellow agent_. So, this is about Daisy. Again.''

'' It's about what's best for SHIELD. Always.''

'' Okay, listen,-'' He stood up but May didn't let him speak.

'' No, Phil. You listen. I've had enough of this. Ever since you became Director, you've lost sight of what's really important.''

'' And what is that?'' He challenged her.

'' This.'' She gestured vaguely at the space between them. '' This team, our team. If anyone had laid a finger on Skye a year ago, you would have done anything possible to make them pay.''

'' Sanchez didn't really hurt her.''

May glared at him. '' I am not even going to dignify that with a response.''

" And _I_ am not going to suspend him." He shot back. '' We need him on the field.''

" Then I suppose you won't be needing _me_." She stood up too and started walking away, determined to get what she wanted.

" May, come on.'' He protested. ''You're being childish."

" Who's more important to you?'' May asked, pain in her voice. ''A rookie you haven't even met or me? "

" You know it's you." He said quietly. '' But we need all hands on deck for what's coming.''

May tilted her head and gave him a disapproving look. '' There's always _something_ coming, Phil.'' She noticed. '' And life just passes by while we waste our time.''

'' Look, I know that things haven't been very good between us lately.''

'' Took you long enough to notice.''

Coulson shook his head. '' I know I've treated you badly, both of you. But I can't do what you want me to do, May.'' He said, almost apologetically. '' I'm not her father, I'm her director. I can't play favorites.''

'' I'm not asking you to. But Sanchez has to pay for what he did.''

Coulson sighed. " Do you even know what happened that day? Or is your blind loyalty to Daisy the reason you insist so much that she's right ?"

" It's not blind.'' May protested. ''She has earned every bit of it."

He passed a tablet to May so that she could see. " A few weeks ago, I had cameras installed at every corner of the gym." He said. " Look for yourself."

 _" Hey, there. Do you want to spar?''_

It was the first time May saw Agent Sanchez. She took a deep breath, her hands already balled into fists.

 _'' Just leave me alone. Go play with your friends.''_

 _'' What friends?''_

 _'' You know, the other freaks that you keep bringing to our door.''_

 _'' Shut up.''_

Coulson paused the video. '' Did you see that?'' He asked, pointing at the screen. '' Daisy started the whole thing. She kicked him.''

'' Press play again.'' May's stomach churned when she saw how quickly Sanchez got up and attacked her student.

 _'' Freak!''_

She saw him straddle and punch Skye before she found her voice again.

 _'' Hey! Stop it!''_

'' Stop it.'' May said firmly, echoing Bobbi's words from the video footage. She had to remind herself that Skye was alright, that she had already recovered from the injuries he had caused. '' He provoked her. He called her a freak.'' The agent noticed, hating how fast her heart was beating.

'' I know.'' Coulson replied. '' Your student lost control over _one_ word. Is this really how you trained her?''

'' Phil-''

'' Don't Phil me.'' He shot back.'' How can you tell me that she is a better agent than him?''. He pointed at Daisy's bloodied figure on the screen. '' She is a mess.''

May shook her head. '' You don't mean that. I know you don't. You love this kid.''

Coulson shrugged. '' Loving someone doesn't mean letting them ruin everything. Besides, I'm not the one she calls mom."

May felt the air in the room drop a degree or two.

'' What?''

He pressed play on a different video. May didn't need to look at the screen to know what he was showing to her.

 _" Screw biology. You are my mom."_

" You had no right.'' Melinda said angrily, rage filling her body. '' This was a private moment."

Coulson scoffed. " _This_ was confirmation that you don't know where to draw the line with her, May. Daisy thinks of you as her mother and not as her superior agent. She believes she is here to experience all the family moments she missed growing up. She no longer acts like an agent because of the way _you_ treat her.''

'' That's not true.'' She protested, her voice barely audible. '' She just-''

'' I don't care, May. I am done talking about whatever kind of relationship you two have.'' He sat back on his chair and made a dismissive gesture with his good hand. ''Now, if you don't mind'', he said, '' I have real work to do.''

* * *

May was late for her check up with Simmons. Jemma searched and searched for the older agent, only to find her at the gym. Well, she wasn't terribly surprised but she definitely didn't expect to find her in such a state.

Melinda's knuckles were red and raw. She hadn't bothered to wrap them properly before she began to attack the punching bag. With every hit, her knuckles burned but that was okay. The pain kept her grounded. The pain kept her frοm going back to the things she didn't want to be thinking of.

Especially today.

Jemma approached her quietly and grabbed the bag in a vain attempt to hold it steady. " Are you trying to make me bench you again?" She asked.

" What?" May didn't look at her. She continued to hit the bag, each punch angrier than the previous one.

" Easy with the punching. You just got cleared for mild physical activity.'' Simmons said, putting more of her weight behind the punching bag. She was never good at this. '' Boxing doesn't exactly fit that description, now, does it?"

In place of a answer, another punch landed on the bag.

Jemma was almost knocked off her feet. " Agent May, I'm sorry, but your hands are bleeding."

" It's fine."

" No, it isn't." Jemma said firmly, releasing the bag. " I need to take care of your injuries.''

May finally stopped. '' What do you want, Simmons?''

'' I want you to stop hurting yourself!'' The biochemist snapped. When she noticed that Melinda's eyes were red raw though, she changed her tone. '' Please, come with me.'' She offered gently.

May nodded and followed Jemma to the pilot's bunk. They sat together on the unmade bed. The girl grabbed a med kit and started taking care of Melinda's injuries.

She poured water carefully over May's ripped-up hands. She ripped open an alcohol pad and dabbed at the injured skin as gently as possible. Melinda kept quiet despite the pain as Simmons continued methodically, cleaning the skin before covering the fresh wounds with bandages.

'' Did something happen today?'' Jemma asked when she finished taping up May's hands. " Something that upset you?"

The older agent shook her head. She suddenly felt very tired. '' No.''

Jemma painted the little red scars on Melinda's exposed skin with cream to help them heal faster. She run her own fingers gently across the battered skin. '' Do you want me to get someone else here?'' She asked.

'' You worry too much.'' May said quietly, flexing her fingers.

'' That doesn't answer my question.'' The girl insisted.

May said nothing, her gaze fixed on her hands.

'' Daisy is not the only one who cares about you, you know.'' She knew she sounded a bit like a child, but she decided to just go with it. '' We all love you.''

Melinda looked up. '' That's an exaggeration.''

'' No, it isn't.''

May couldn't help but smile a little. '' It's sweet that you are still so big on love, Simmons.'' She said. " Hold on to it for as long as you can."

" You still have us, you know." Jemma said shyly. " We are your family. Your kids."

'' You are not my kids." May snapped.

" You know what I mean."

" No, I don't." May said sharply, all warmth from her voice gone.

'' I just meant-" Jemma said defensively. '' It was...I didn't mean it literally. It was a matter of speech.''

'' Next time, you should say what you actually mean."

Jemma flinched, looking surprised and a little scared at May's outburst.

" I'm sorry. " May muttered, brushing a hand over the scientist's shoulder. She really didn't want to cause her pain.

Simmons took a deep breath before she spoke. " Whatever happened, however bad it was, you have people who can and want to help you.'' She stood up to leave. '' Don't shut us out, May."

Melinda didn't say anything.

* * *

Skye knocked on the cokcpit door gently. May didn't respond, so the hacker decided to let herself in.

" If I didn't know that you can't go a day without seeing my pretty face, I'd say you've been avoiding me." The girl said cheerfully as she approached May who was seated on the pilot seat.

She wrapped her arms around Melinda's shoulders, hugging her from behind. May hung one hand from Skye's arms, leaning back into the touch.

" Oh my God, May. Your hands." Skye said pulling back, terror in her voice.

" It's just a scratch.''

''Um, no it's not! This is serious. How did you-''

'' _Skye_. Calm down.'' May cut her off. '' I'm fine. Simmons already panicked over it so you don't have to lose it too." She turned a few switches off, putting the plane on auto pilot. '' Take a seat.''

Skye climbed carefully into the co-pilot's seat. She managed to keep her mouth shut for a good one minute.

" I'm sorry, but I have to ask.'' She blurted out. ''What's wrong with this day?"

May glanced over at her. " What?"

" December 12. You always get like super sad on this day. I notice it every year. On my first year with SHIELD, I thought you were going to seriously hurt yourself. And then last year I heard you cry in your bunk. And now I come to see you and I find you like this."

It took everything in Melinda not to let her student realise how upset she was. '' Skye, it's-''

'' Don't say it's fine, 'cause it clearly isn't.'' The hacker tried to meet May's eyes. '' You are hurting, May. You are always hurting.''

May kept quiet.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be indiscreet." The girl apologised. '' But I can't just sit here and pretend that I don't see the pain that you are so desperately trying to hide from us.''

Melinda shifted in her seat. '' I never thought you'd notice.'' She said, her voice small.

'' Well, I did.'' Skye retorted. '' Besides, it's easy to remember, it's 12/12.'' She paused for a few seconds before she spoke again. '' You can tell me anything, you know that, right?''

The older woman shook her head lightly.

'' I'm not gonna judge or anything, I promise I won't." Balling her hand into a tight fist, she bounced it on her knee. " I just... I hate seeing you like this."

'' It's alright, Skye." Melinda reassured her student but Skye was persistent.

'' What's wrong about this day, May?'' She asked. ''What's causing you so much pain?''

Melinda wasn't sure what compelled her to open up. Maybe she was tired of keeping all her tragedies secret. Maybe she was ready to talk about it. " It's the day I broke up with Andrew." She said, not exactly lying, but not telling the truth either. '' December 12.''

"Oh." Skye looked like she was about to cry. '' I'm sorry.''

" It's the day I lost my family." May added, getting closer to the truth.

'' I'm sorry, May.'' Skye felt her eyes sting. '' I really am.''

'' I know, kid.'' The older agent spoke softly. She stood up and immediately found herself reaching for the girl. Her bandaged hand landed on Skye's shoulder. The hacker kept her eyes down but was grateful for the touch, reaching over and carefully covering May's arm with her own. '' Try not to worry so much, okay?'' May suggested.

Skye sniffled. '' Haven't you heard? It's my superpower.'' She said, desperately wanting to make a joke. '' I'm the Worrier.''

Melinda actually laughed at that.

* * *

When they landed, Skye decided to go to Andrew's office, since she finally had some free time on her hands. Until her mentor's confession, Skye had never contemplated how important Andrew had been for May.

'' Hey, Daisy.'' The doctor stood up to greet her. '' Is everything okay?''

Skye shrugged, suddenly feeling almost too nervous. '' Yeah, I guess.'' She folded her arms across her chest. " Um, I'm sorry, by the way." She said shyly, her gaze fixed on Andrew's desk. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe she shouldn't have come.

Andrew frowned. " About what?"

The girl hesitated for a second before she spoke. " May told me what this day means for you guys." She explained.'' I already know how she is dealing with it, so...I just came by to see how you are holding up.''

" I'm surprised she opened up to you about it." Andrew said, looking a bit startled.

Skye shrugged again, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her jacket. '' Well, she didn't say much.''

" Still, I can't believe she finally told someone.'' The doctor said, mostly thinking out loud than talking to Skye. '' I guess it's a good thing that she is dealing with her loss.''

'' Um, I'm not sure she is.'' Skye said, suddenly confused.

'' Look, losing a baby is always tough. Especially when the woman doesn't have other children.'' Andrew explained, his voice a bit raspy. ''But losing a baby the way Melinda did...'' He paused, unaware of how pale Skye looked. '' Well, that's something a woman might never recover from. And God knows Melinda hasn't.''

Skye's eyes widened and she felt her heart slam against her ribcage. '' Wait.'' She mumbled repeatedly, her voice unsteady. '' What did you just say?''


	15. Daughter

Andrew frowned. '' You said she told you! Didn't she tell you?"

'' Um, yeah, she told me that you guys broke up!" Skye said, not realising that she was yelling. '' I have no idea what you're talking about!''

'' Daisy!'' He threw his arms in the air in total frustration. ''I can't believe that you tricked me into telling you.''

Skye's eyes widened. '' I _tricked_ you? You started talking and...I...I had no idea what you were going to say!'' She staggered to the couch and flopped herself down.

Andrew joined her. '' Well, now you know.'' He said, letting out a sigh.

The hacker leaned over her knees and closed her palms around her forehead, squeezing her eyes shut. '' May was pregnant.'' She whispered.

''Yes, she was. Only she and I knew. The doctor said she could still work as long as she was careful.'' Andrew cleared his throat before speaking again. '' SHIELD was different back then. Things weren't that messy...It was far less dangerous.''

Skye's arms shifted to cross in front of her chest. She still refused to look at Andrew, her gaze fixed on the floor.

'' We were happy, Daisy. We were so happy. We didn't think anything could go wrong.''

'' What happened?'' She finally spoke, her voice raspy and shallow.

'' Bahrain.'' Andrew replied gravely. '' When she came back, her health kept deteriorating. And so did the baby's.'' He paused, certain that the girl would interrupt him anyway, but Skye remained silent. '' She was only four months pregnant at the time. The doctors did everything they could to help her but she went into labor too soon.''

Skye shook her head to try to avoid the tears that were freely spilling but it was useless.

'' In the end, she gave birth on December 12. She was only 22 weeks pregnant.'' His voice was sober. '' Our baby fought very hard but it wasn't a fair fight.''

'' Stop.'' The young agent begged. '' Stop talking.''

'' The moment the baby's heart stopped beating, that was the end of our marriage.'' Andrew added, determined to finish his story despite Skye's objections. '' Melinda blamed herself and I couldn't help her. There was no point in trying anymore.''

Skye felt dizzy and nauseated. She wiped her tears away with her sleeve and took a deep breath to calm herself. '' I can't believe she never told anyone.'' She mumbled. '' I can't believe she has kept it a secret for so long.''

'' It's not exactly an easy story to tell, Daisy.'' Andrew shot back. ''We lost our daughter that day.''

Skye could swear that her chest was literally on fire. '' Your baby...she was a girl?''

'' Yes.'' Andrew replied. '' We would have called her Ashley.''

She didn't know why that specific piece of information made her hurt so much. Why it made her feel like her lungs were giving out. '' I have to go.'' She muttered and staggered to her feet.

Andrew said something to her, but she didn't hear him. She couldn't. Her knees almost gave out beneath her, but she somehow managed to get to her car without collapsing. It took her a good ten minutes before she felt like she could drive without crashing the car onto the first wall. She didn't realise how exactly, but at some point she reached the base and forced her legs out of the car and down the hall to her room.

She felt hurt and shocked and at the same she felt her heart break for her mentor's tragedy in a way it had never broken before. A million thoughts were rushing through her mind and a million feelings were threatening to completely overwhelm her.

When she reached her room, she all but collided with the door. She pushed it open and collapsed on her bed, finally allowed to fall apart away from prying eyes.

* * *

The knock on the door was soft. Skye got out of bed and stared at the door instead of opening it. Why would she. Only one person knocked like this and that person was the last one Skye could see at that moment.

She eventually opened the door after the third knock, immediately turning back into the room, leaving the door open for Melinda to enter.

'' Hey.'' Melinda said softly. '' You missed dinner.''

Skye shrugged. '' I wasn't hungry.''

May bit her lip, closing the door behind her with a soft click, before she made her way towards Skye. Warm fingertips brushed against the girl's forehead and the side of her face.

'' I'm not feverish.'' Skye said quickly, looking up at the older woman.

'' You don't look too good.''

Skye turned away and run a shaky hand through her hair. "I'm tired.''

May cocked her head.'' That's all? Where have you been all day?

'' I just need to sleep.'' Skye said, her voice rising a bit. '' Am I not allowed to?''

'' Of course you are.'' The older woman didn't buy Skye's excuse but she nonetheless raised her arms in a gesture of surrender. '' I'll leave you be.'' She said quietly. " We could do tai chi together tomorrow, if you feel better."

" Sure." Skye lay down and buried her face in her pillow.

'' Good night, kid.''

Skye's response was an incoherent mumble.

Melinda lightly stroked Skye's back but the moment she felt the girl tense at her touch, she pulled her hand away and left, deciding to call it a night and deal with whatever was troubling her kid in the morning.

* * *

Skye didn't show up for tai chi next morning.

Melinda knew exactly why.

She went by her bunk to check on her student only to find the door half open and the room empty. She sat in the desk chair and waited.

When Skye finally showed up, Melinda had to fight against her emotions for the strength she needed to get going, her fists clenching so hard her knuckles turned white.

'' May.'' The hacker spoke nervously. ''Sorry I missed tai chi. I, um, I overslept. And then Mack needed some help with-''

" Andrew called me, Skye." May spoke softly as she stood up to approach the girl. " I'm not mad at you." She whispered simply, stroking Skye's cheek in an attempt to keep her calm. "I promise." She added on, hoping it would convince the girl.

Skye made her hands stay still and not grasp at May. '' I'm sorry I went behind your back."

May swallowed thickly. " It's okay, kid. You didn't know."

'' I just thought I should go see how he was coping with your break up.'' Skye added. '' That's what I thought December 12 was all about.''

'' I know.'' May reached out to caress the girl's cheek one more time. '' It's alright.''

'' Why did you keep this from me?'' The hacker asked. '' Your...your pregnancy.''

Melinda moved past Skye to sit on the girl's bed. '' I haven't told anyone.'' She murmured.

'' I'm not anyone.'' The girl shot back but then immediately regretted it. She should know better than to accuse May. '' I'm sorry.'' She amended. ''It's none of my business.''

'' Don't say that.'' Melinda's voice was softer than Skye had ever heard it.

Silence grew between them, but this one wasn't filled with the usual ghosts of things that had gone undiscussed. It was more of a sympathetic silence, one between two overwhelmed friends giving each other a moment to take a breath.

Skye eventually nodded and sat next to her mentor. '' So... you had a daughter.'' She said shyly. When May gave no comment, she continued talking. ''I always thought that you would be a great mom. I had no idea you already were one.''

May kept looking down. '' I'm not a mother.'' She said in a low voice.

The younger agent shook her head. '' Yes, you are.''

'' Don't do this, please.'' Melinda protested.

'' You are, May.'' The girl insisted, stubborn as always.

Melinda gave her a look and then stood up to leave. She was not going to have that discussion, she simply couldn't.

'' Fine. Walk away.'' Skye muttered under her breath.

'' Excuse me?'' The older agent turned to look at her student.

'' What?'' Skye asked, shrugging. '' Isn't that what you are doing?'' She was being unfair and she knew it, but she also knew she had to push May to her breaking point in order to get through to her.

May scoffed and then shook her head. '' I am not having this conversation with you.'' She said.

'' Then why did you come here?'' May had seen this question coming. She was about to ask herself the same thing. '' You literally just promised me that you were not mad at me, but, apparently, that's not true, is it?'' Skye asked, her eyes trying to catch Melinda's.

May sighed through her nose. '' I'm not mad at you for finding out.'' She explained slowly. '' But that doesn't mean I want to talk about it.''

'' _Her._ '' Skye corrected her. '' You don't want to talk about her.''

May shook her head again and kept walking, missing Skye's sad eyes. She was eager to say anything just to make Melinda stay and face her.

Anything, really.

'' Do you have any idea how many times I wondered if you actually were _my_ mom?'' She blurted out.

That made Melinda stop. '' Skye.'' She said in a warning tone. She closed her eyes, willing her heartbeat to slow down.

But Skye wasn't going to stop. '' The way you took care of me, the way you protected me. You risked your life for me so many times. I thought that maybe you were my mom but couldn't say it for some reason and-''

'' _Skye_.'' Melinda raised her voice and finally turned to look at the girl. '' Enough with this. I am _not_ your mother.''

Skye looked at her shoes. " I know.'' She mumbled.

'' And you are _not_ my daughter.''

''Damn it, May, I know!'' She snapped, standing up.

They lapsed into a tense silence that lasted more than a minute. They both did nothing but gaze at the other, Skye with her jaw jutted and fists curled tight, May with a face she tried very hard to keep blank.

"I'm not her, I know Ι'm not. " Skye said quietly. " I'm not... Ashley."

Rage filled Melinda's chest at the sound of that last word. She abruptly spinned Skye by the shoulder and shoved her back roughly against the nearest wall, an elbow coming up to pin down the other shoulder as the breath left her lungs in a whimper.

" Don't." She hissed. "Don't _ever_ say her name again."

And then the pressure was relieved on the girl's chest and Skye was able to breathe again. She pulled in a deep breath, and the reality of what was happening finally crashed on her. She forced herself off the wall and pressed a hand over her own mouth against a painful sob. She buried her face in her hands, but not before she saw the pain written all over May's face.

'' I'm sorry.'' Melinda said. '' I'm so sorry.''

Skye looked up at her mentor, tears swimming above her eyelids.

'' Come here.'' Melinda offered softly. She hesitated a moment before holding out her hands to her student, who wiped hastily at her face but then walked into May's embrace. Time came to a standstill as the two women hugged each other. Skye dropped her face on May's shoulder, wetting her mentor's hoodie with tears. May squeezed her tightly, whispering apologies in her student's ear.

When Melinda's phone vibrated in her pocket, she tried to pull away but Skye only held on tighter. "Don't go." She whispered. '' Please, just don't go yet.''

''Okay.'' She held Skye even closer, cradling the girl's head with one hand and rubbing her back with the other.

She had no idea how long they stayed like this. Probably not too long. When May's phone vibrated again, she had to pull away from their embrace.

'' I have to take this.'' She whispered. '' Okay?'' She asked, not moving back just yet.

The hacker nodded against her mentor's shoulder before lifting her head.

But then, May took a look at the screen and chose not to answer her phone. She just turned it off and tossed it at the couch. She took a deep breath and sat back on the girl's bed.

" I wanted a family.'' She said quietly. ''We both did. Two girls. That was my dream.''

Skye lowered herself to the floor across from May, with her back pressed against the wall.

'' When I got pregnant, Andrew begged me to get off the field. But I was young and confident and blinded by my happiness. I thought I was untouchable.'' May said and took a deep breath, hoping she could make it through the story just this once. '' Before we headed to Bahrain, I felt her kick for the first time.''

Melinda's hand darted unconsciously to her abdomen and Skye felt a stab through her heart.

'' I should have seen it coming. I should have. I should have stayed at home and be careful like all pregnant women do. Losing her was my fault. The doctor insisted that the reason I gave birth so early was the emotional trauma and not the physical injuries. Not that it matters. Whichever it was, it was my fault.''

It was the first time that May's emotions were made audible, her voice cracked and her eyes began to sting with tears that should have been shed a long, long time ago. She gritted her jaw and clenched it as hard as she could, willing her body not to give up on her.

'' They gave me all sorts of drugs to prevent me from going into labor. In the end, we just delayed the inevitable. I was in so much pain. Nothing, nothing compares to that pain.''

Skye could swear her chest was on fire. She had always wanted May to talk to her more, but now every word the other woman was saying was breaking her heart.

'' When I finally held her in my arms, she was already dead. She never cried. She fought but she was too little, too weak.'' May's trembling fingers were gripped around the ends of her sleeves. ''I kept yelling at the nurses. Nobody would tell me why she wasn't crying.''

Skye sniffed and swiped a finger under one eye.'' May, I'm so sorry.'' She said and tried to convey as much as she could with that one phrase, her genuine heartache for the woman she admired and loved echoing in its syllables.

Melinda didn't seem to notice.

'' I sang to her.'' She added. ''A lullaby my mother used to sing to me. And then Andrew came in and said it was time to let go.''

Skye softened at the absolute pure vulnerability May was expressing. She looked smaller than ever, she looked like a young girl.

'' They asked us if we wanted a picture with her. They said it helped the couples deal with the loss. We said no. ''

The girl pulled herself up and took a few steps to cover the distance between her and her mentor. She sat next to May as her fingertips brushed Melinda's knee, a gesture that made the older woman look up at her, holding the grief tightly behind her lips.

'' Everyone I've ever loved has either died, or left me. Everyone-" May said and waved her hand, then let it drop in a defeated motion. "Everyone except for you.''

'' May-''

'' You were, you _are_ my second chance.'' May swallowed thickly and took a breath, blinking her tears away. " I want to be your mom. More than anything else in the world. Every time I look at you, I see her. I imagine she is here, sparring with me, sneaking into my bed at night just to get an extra hug. I love you more than you know, and it's still less than I want to. But I don't deserve you, Skye. Not after what I did to those kids."

Skye opened her mouth to speak, but she didn't say anything. Words felt terribly inadequate at the moment. She reached out and placed her hand in Melinda's, giving it a gentle squeeze.

" I killed a little girl in Bahrain and then I lost mine. Sounds fair to me."

These words made Skye's heart twist painfully in her chest. " No." She muttered, finally finding her voice. She held onto May's hand even more tightly. "No, okay? That's the exact opposite of fair. You have saved thousands of lives, you deserve to have your family."

May shook her head. " Don't try to sugarcoat this, Skye. You can't. I was reckless. I went on a mission knowing very well I was pregnant. And then I shot and killed a little girl."

And just like that, they were back to where they always seemed to end up. To May's incurable and unwavering guilt.

'' May, come on.'' Skye pleaded. '' You had no real choice in Bahrain and you know it.''

'' Maybe. But I do have one now.''

'' What do you mean?''

" I want you to get out of here. Leave SHIELD while you still can."

The proposal caught Skye off guard. '' What? How is that even an option?'' She asked incredulously.

'' It is.'' May explained softly. '' You are still a low ranking agent, you can leave. Listen, I have a house in Boston. It's not much, but it's safe. You can live there. I will make sure you get a job and you will be able to start a long and happy life away from all this mess.''

Skye frowned. '' Away from you.''

May gave her a glare. '' I will visit, kid.''

The girl sighed. " Wow.'' She crossed her arms over her chest. '' You've really thought this through."

'' Skye, I'm serious."

" May, you are asking me to betray SHIELD!"

Before Melinda could object, Skye's phone rang.

'' I'm answering this.'' Skye said, mostly to avoid the discussion her mentor had started. It was Coulson.

'' Is May with you?'' He asked urgently. '' I've been trying to reach her for an hour now.''

'' Why? What's wrong?''

'' Something terrible has happened to Andrew.''

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hope this chapter was worth the wait. ;) Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**_


	16. Over the edge

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I was not in a good place lately...blah blah blah...Anyway. Back to the story: Andrew is Lash, Sanchez is back (ugh) and we are moving towards big things for Melinda and Skye. As always, thank you for reading and supporting this story!**

* * *

It was way past midnight when the team got back to the base after subduing Andrew, and nobody really had the energy to do anything else than go to sleep. Everyone mumbled their miserable ''good nights'' and turned in.

Everyone except May.

Since the plane had docked, she hadn't moved an inch from her seat. It didn't even seem even to register that they had arrived at their base and that everyone else around her was moving and going on with their lives.

Skye stood over her shoulder and said May's name. Only then did Melinda pull in an empty breath and look around her.

" May, can we talk?" The girl offered. '' Do you want me to stay with you?''

Melinda stared at Skye for a second but didn't answer. She simply unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up, walking past her student. Skye hesitated before following her. She caught Bobbi's gaze, who was standing relatively close to them and saw what was happening.

'' Don't.'' Bobbi mouthed at her and shook her head.

Skye let out a sigh but eventually let May walk away and approached Bobbi instead.

'' Not yet.'' Bobbi whispered when the girl was close enough to hear her. She placed her hand on Skye's shoulder. '' Give her some damn time.''

* * *

The sun had already risen when Skye finally found herself outside May's door. It wasn't even shut, so the moment Skye raised her hand and drummed her fingers lightly against it, the door opened inward a little. The hacker pushed the door open and slipped in quickly, before she had the time to rethink her decision and go back to the safety of her own room. She shut the door against the light and let her eyes adjust to the darkness.

May lay motionless on her bed, on top of the covers, wearing a hoodie and sweatpants. Skye felt her heartbeat pick up as she approached the bed.

'' May?''

She had to say her name twice before the older woman turned to look at her.

 _Just say something. Please._

But May turned her back on her again without uttering a single word, so the girl forced her feet forward and stopped herself right before sitting down on the mattress.

"May," she whispered again, "do you want me to leave?'' It was safer than asking her if she wanted her to stay.

 _If she doesn't want to talk, she can't actually ask me to leave._ She thought.

When there was no response, Skye quietly toed off her shoes and climbed onto her mentor's bed. She needed to be close to May, to touch her, to inhale her familiar scent and feel a little better. She brushed her shoulder gently and then lay her hand on May's side. The fact that May didn't shove her hand away made Skye relax a little.

'' May, I'm so sorry.'' She breathed out after a few moments of heavy silence.

'' Don't. Don't speak.'' Melinda's voice was raspy and hollow and it made Skye's heart twist painfully in her chest.

'' I'll leave.'' The girl mumbled, but the second she was about to get up, May turned around and wrapped her arms around Skye. The girl's body gently curled into May's as Skye tucked her head down against the woman's chest.

'' Stay with me.'' Melinda whispered softly. '' But be quiet.''

That was easier said than done for Skye. She felt a thousand words clog up her throat against her will.

She thought through the past twenty-four hours and tried to understand how everything that had happened could have _actually_ happened.

 _Andrew is Lash._

That's what Coulson had said to her on the phone.

 _Don't tell May. Just get her on the quinjet. Now._

She had felt sick, nausea was rising up in her stomach. One second they were talking about May's child and, suddenly, they had to go after her ex-husaband because he was an Inhuman that had lost control of himself. Everything felt so unreal.

She had tried to hide her terror but of course May knew, she knew the second she had looked at Skye's face.

 _Hey, hey. What's wrong?_

Skye had wished she was anywhere else but there.

 _Andrew. He is...We need to find him. He is in danger._

Skye should have known. She should have realised it sooner. She bet May had made the exact same thought.

Andrew was Lash. That was something Skye could easily blame herself for. She was the one who had made him a part of SHIELD. Basically, she was responsible for every single new Inhuman, since she had been the one to throw the terrigen crystals in the ocean not too long ago.

Maybe she didn't deserve May's hug after all.

But her mentor's voice interrupted her thoughts before she had the chance to pull away from their embrace.

'' You have to get out of here.'' The older woman said softly, her lips moving against Skye's hair, her hand cradling the back of the girl's head, her other hand smoothing gently down her back.

Skye forgot how to breathe for a moment. _This is it._ She thought _. She finally sees you for what you really are._

'' Before SHIELD ruins every good thing in your life.'' May added.

''No.'' The girl rasped out. She squirmed and tried to slip away from their embrace but May wouldn't let her. '' Let me go.'' She insisted.

 _Why are you still trying to help me? How can you not see what I am?_

'' Skye.''

'' Let go of me.''

May's hands stilled against her body and Skye finally shifted away from the older agent.

Melinda's eyes flickered up to hers. '' Don't do this.'' She murmured. The day had already been exhausting enough.

Skye drew a shaky breath before she spoke. '' This is all my fault.''

May shook her head and reached out to brush her fingertips against Skye's cheek. She couldn't exactly tell if it was the shock or the grief that was wrapped tightly around her heart but, for whatever reason, she felt so vulnerbale and so absolutely tender at that moment. The day had beaten her down— the month, the year. She craved affection and most of all, she craved a moment of peace with her kid.

'' No, sweetheart.'' She said gently. '' None of this is your fault.'' She whispered, her thumb brushing away the tears that stained the girl's face.

'' It is though." Skye sat up slowly, hugging her knees to her chest and tucking her chin in the crook between them. '' How can you not see it?''

Watery brown eyes stared up at Melinda waiting for an answer.

" I don't blame you for what happened."

" You should." The girl said flatly." I ruin everything I touch." Skye closed her eyes, feeling fresh tears slip down her cheeks.

 _Wherever she goes, death follows._

But May simply reached up and then brushed them away again. " I love you so much." She said, the words uttered with surprising ease. " Nothing else matters right now."

Skye grabbed fistfuls of May's hoodie, clinging desperately to her. "I should have. I-" She choked on a sob and buried her face in the woman's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Melinda closed her eyes, forcing her own tears away. "It wasn't your fault."

A sickening thought occured to Skye, destroying whatever was left of her peace of mind. " Inhumans ruined your life." She mumbled. The statement made May's pulse quicken but she kept hugging her girl. "Don't you see what we have done to you? To your family? I'm an Inhuman, May. Just like Katya, just like my mother."

'' You're _nothing_ like your mother.'' May retorted forcefully, hating the taste that last word left in her mouth. She pulled away from their embrace and held Skye's face in her hands. ''Andrew was doomed the moment he went through terragenesis. There was nothing anyone could have done to help him. And that's the end of this discussion.''

Skye was not convinced but when May let her hand rest lightly on the girl's chest, over her heart, she covered it with one of her own.

" Andrew can't be saved. But you can. You are the one good thing I have left in this world." The older agent whispered. ''I don't want to lose you.''

Skye was quiet for a long time, her eyes betraying the storm that was raging inside her head. She had never seen Melinda so vulnerable, so painfully desperate and affectionate.

She gently removed herself from May's touch. She slipped out of bed and got up. '' I'm not worth your sacrifices. It's not fair.'' She said dryly.

Melinda held the girl's gaze hard against her own. '' Excuse me?''

" You heard me." She said quietly, dropping her gaze to the floor.

May stood up, cupping her face with her hands and forcing her to look up. "You are worth. everything." She whispered and kissed the girl's forehead softly. Her arms found their place around Skye's body, one hand combing gently through her hair, the other strong around her shoulder.

'' And of course now _you_ are comforting _me..._ '' Skye trailed off, the absurdity of the situation not escaping her.

 _When it's your life that's falling apart._

A wet laugh escaped Melinda's lips but she didn't make any comment. She didn't have to.

 _This is what mothers do._

* * *

Ther was no way they would fall asleep. Besides, it was already pretty late for sleep anyway, so they decided to go spar instead.

There were much, much worse ways of coping with their pain.

The gym was buzzing with people and that made Skye feel better for a moment. Things were definitely not normal, but it was nice that they at least looked normal. She hadn't sparred with her mentor for ages, so she should feel content that May was now giving her her full attention. She should feel good that she was a helpful distraction. But she didn't.

Every bit of May's love felt wrong and undeserved and, despite the older woman's assurances, Skye couldn't stop thinking of her share of guilt.

Her body was stiff and tired and her moves were slow and sloppy. It only took a few seconds for May to throw her student to the mat. Skye groaned and May glared at her before pulling her up for the next round.

'' Are we going to do this right or what?'' She asked, her voice sharp.

'' Sorry.'' The hacker mumbled and took a deep breath, the lack of sleep catching up with her. A few seconds later she was knocked down again.

'' Skye, I'm not even trying.'' Melinda said. " Focus."

The girl groaned again, but she didn't take the hand May offered. '' I can pull myself up, thank you.'' The bitterness in her voice revealed just how bad the idea of sparring had been. They were both tired, both angry and frustrated. Sparring would only make these feelings come up to the surface and overwhelm them. Nothing good could come out of it.

'' One more round.'' May ordered.

Somehow, after the first few clumsy rounds that ended with the hacker on her back, Skye managed to take May down.

'' Finally. A nice move.'' May mumbled.

The girl extended her arm to help her teacher up but she froze midway, her gaze suddenly fixed on the other side of the gym.

Melinda frowned and pulled herself up from the padded floor. "What is it?" She asked. She got her answer by following Skye's gaze. Sanchez had just entered the gym. Precious Agent Sanchez that Coulson wouldn't suspend because he was far too important to SHIELD.

" Wait here." May ordered, her face blank but the rage evident in her gaze. She couldn't punish the ones who had turned Andrew into a murderous monster. She couldn't take back Bahrain. She couldn't bring Ashley back to life. But punishing the person who had hurt her daughter? That she could do.

" May, no." Skye grabbed the woman's arm, making her turn around to gace her. " Hey. Come on."

" Let go of my arm." May ordered when she failed to free herself from the girl's grip.

" Just let it go, please. We are all on edge. I know you are seeing red right now but you don't have to do this."

May shook her head. _Yes, I do._

" Hey. Hey, look at me.'' Skye insisted, her eyes searching May's. ''What are you going to do? There are agents everywhere. Best case scenario, you manage to break his nose before they stop you. Is this what you want?"

" He hurt you." May shot back. Memories of what the rookie had done to Skye came back to her, making her heart beat faster.

" May, I promise you, I'm over it." Skye tried to reassure her.

" Well, I'm not." Melinda snapped.

Skye opened her mouth, pulling in a shallow breath like she was about to speak, but in the end, she didn't say a word. She kept her grip on the older woman, strong but not bruising.

May winced, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. A long, low sigh escaped her. '' Fine. Let's get out of here." She conceded.

'' Really?'' Skye wasn't sure how she had convinced her mentor to drop it but she was glad it happened.

'' Yes, really. Let's go. You are not focused anyway. We are just wasting our time here.''

'' You're not going to run back to murder him when I'm not looking, right?'' Skye asked, trying and failing to supress a smile.

'' No.''

'' Promise?''

May sighed again. '' No.'' She admitted, but Skye let go of her arm anyway.

* * *

It was the dumbest thing she could have possibly done.

She knew it now, now that it was too late. Now that May had indeed run back to the gym when Skye was busy making them breakfast. Now that she had looked at the way Simmons took care of the rookie's injuries. Now that she was listening to Bobbie's harsh but well deserved words.

'' You let her out of your sight after such a devastating day and after she _told_ you that she wanted to hurt that guy.'' Morse said, pacing the room nervously.

'' I'm not responsible for everything May does.'' The hacker countered feebly. '' She is a grown woman. What was I supposed to do?''

'' She did this for _you_.'' Bobbie stated, leaving no room for objections.

Skye groaned. '' I know. But I begged her not to!''

'' Oh, yeah, like a part of you isn't loving this!'' Bobbie scoffed. ''Like you don't love that _mommy_ is fighting your battles.''

Skye looked taken aback, mouth agape, eyebrows scrunching together. ''Take. that. back.'' She hissed.

'' May is falling apart.'' Morse said, ignoring the agent's protest. '' She's not in control anymore. You see that, right?''

Skye sighed through her nose but said nothing. She was trying not to completely lose it and bring the whole base down with her powers.

'' I asked you a question.'' Bobbie insisted.

'' I don't know what to tell you!'' The girl snapped. '' I'm not doing that great either!''

'' You should be helping her. Not push her over the edge.'' Bobbie pointed out.

The words stung Skye like ice slipping over her skin. She greeted her teeth, wanted to say something hurtful in return, but she stopped herself. Bobbie was right, after all. And now May would be in trouble. Because of her. Because of her stupid decision to start a fight she couldn't even win. Because of her inability to do something right for once in her life. She couldn't even comfort May for losing Andrew. No, _she_ was the one that had to be comforted.

That's how _pathetic_ she was.

Simmons cleared her throat as she entered the room, interrupting Skye's thoughts. '' Agent Sanchez is going to make a full recovery.'' She said, her voice slow and professional. '' He suffered a concussion and two cracked ribs, but he will be back in action in a few days.''

'' We are all thrilled to hear that.'' Skye said, and the biochemist shot her an angry look before she spoke again.

'' Agent May will be on a two month suspension from active duty. Director's orders.''

'' What?''

'' These are the rules.''

'' What rules?'' Skye snapped. '' When Sanchez hit me, he wasn't suspended. Why is May being punished?''

Simmons looked really tired when she spoke again. '' I don't know, Daisy. But maybe it's what's best for everyone.''


	17. Quake

_**A/N: I honestly don't know if anyone is still interested in this story. If you are, however, you will probably enjoy this chapter. :)**_

* * *

May didn't regret it. Not even for a second. She had done what she had to do. Nobody would get away with hurting her kid. So what if they suspended her? She didn't care. Let them do whatever they want. Repercussions be damned.

She sat on the floor of the Playground's gym, practising her breathing exercises to relax. She thought of Ian Quinn and the absolute terror that had washed over his face when he had realised that May had no intention of interrogating him. Coulson had stopped her then, but May knew - they both knew- that if he hadn't, she would have done much more than break his nose.

It was at that precise moment that she had realised exactly how much Skye meant to her. It had scared her then and it still scared her now. Just how close to her Skye had managed to get when Melinda had repeatedly tried to shut her out. When she had repeatedly tried not to get attached.

'' I thought I'd find you here.'' Skye's voice interrupted her thoughts.

'' You should be in bed.''

'' Nice to see you, Skye. Thanks for bringing me chocolate, Skye.'' The girl said mockingly as she offered May a mug filled with hot chocolate.

'' It _is_ nice to see you.'' May amended. ''You know that.'' She took a sip from her drink. '' Thank you.''

Skye sat next to her on the floor and took a sip from her chocolate too. '' Did anyone check on you?'' She asked quietly, her eyes searching May's.

'' Why?''

'' Um, because you're in pain." Skye explained, her voice soft.

" I'm fine."

" You were limping." The girl tried again. " I saw you." During her fight with Sanchez, one of the other agents had hit her right behind her knee with the butt of his gun in order to neutralise her.

May simply shrugged. " I've had worse."

Skye shook her head and smiled. " Of course you have. Do you mind if I take a look?"

May rolled her eyes. She placed her mug on the floor next to her and let Skye shuffle closer. '' It's nothing, really.'' She said feebly.

Sky carefully pulled off May's shoe and cast it aside. She placed May's leg on her lap and began lightly massaging it, moving from her ankle to her knee. They were both quiet until the girl rubbed her thumbs into the back of her right knee. May winced, letting a low hiss escape her lips.

'' You are not fine.'' The young agent said softly. She continued to put light pressure around the area that caused her mentor to express her discomfort. '' I can help you.''

" No need." May murmured.

Skye shook her head and gently let go of May's leg before standing up. She moved over to a nearby bench and grabbed some muscle wrap. She came back and wrapped it around May's knee with careful and swift moves after rolling up May's pant leg.

" Better?"

May nodded. " Well done. Thank you."

'' You didn't have to do this, you know.'' Skye started shyly as she rolled the pant leg down again. '' Go after him. I know why you did this and why you think he had to pay, but-''

'' You're not going to actually defend this guy, are you?'' May cut her off.

'' No.'' Skye looked a bit hurt. '' I just don't want you to get in trouble because of my mistakes.''

May winced again as she flexed her knee. '' I hardly call that trouble.'' She sipped her chocolate quietly, her gaze fixed on her drink. Just when Skye was about to say something, Mack entered the gym.

'' Does nobody sleep around here?'' He asked, surprised to find the two women awake.

'' Why are _you_ up, Mack?''

'' Couldn't sleep, Tremors.'' He said, but the answer was obvious. He started to walk away but then he changed his mind. '' Hey. Do you want to play a video game?''

Skye looked at May before answering. '' We're kind of in the middle of something here, so-''

'' You can go, kid.'' Melinda said softly. '' I'm going to bed anyway.''

'' Nobody is going anywhere.'' It was Bobbi's voice that interrupted them. Apparently, everyone was awake and the gym was the place insomniacs liked to hang out. '' We need to talk. Now.'' She said, looking at Mack.

Skye glanced at May and felt the irrational urge to grab her and run away. '' What's going on?''

'' The ATCU bases are under attack.'' Bobbi replied urgently. '' By Watchdogs. All the alarms went off a minute ago.''

'' Andrew.'' Skye and May said at the same time and locked eyes.

'' Andrew and many other Inhumans.'' Bobbi continued. '' We need to get there and stop the attack.''

'' Where first?'' Mack asked, stating the obvious. '' There are six bases, we can't cover all of them at once.''

" Two Quinjets are already on their way to Bases 1 and 3."

'' Where's Coulson?'' Skye asked, standing up next to May. '' He will know what to do.''

" He boarded the Quinjet heading to Base 1."

 _Of course he did_. May thought. Rosalind was there. He had to be there too.

'' So,'' Skye frowned as she tried to remember SHIELD'S chain of command. '' Does that mean that Mack-''

'' It means that I'm Acting Director until Coulson comes back.'' Mack cut her off. He crossed his arms over his chest, unsure what to do next.

'' Then stop wasting time and act like one!" May snapped. '' I'm going to get Andrew.''

'' I'll go with you.'' Skye offered. She approached Melinda and placed briefly her hand on the woman's shoulder. '' We'll save him.''

'' Guys, wait.'' Mack had finally found his voice. '' You can't go on your own, it will be a suicide mission.'' He paused for a second and looked around, taking in the emptiness of the gym. ''Take Bobbi too. I'll see how many agents are available and send you some for back up.''

'' Fine. Let's go.'' May didn't want to waste any more time. She'd rather go alone now, than have to wait half an hour to gather a team. Maybe it already was too late anyway.

* * *

Skye didn't want to let her mentor fly the plane and she made sure Melinda knew that. '' Bobbi can do it.'' She tried. '' You're sleepless and stressed.''

'' I'm fine.'' May said flatly, leaving no room for further objections. '' I don't need to be calm to fly a damn quinjet.''

'' Just buckle up, kid, and let her do her job.'' Bobbi advised, already putting her seatbelt on. '' And make sure your guns are loaded.''

It took them less than ten minutes to reach the base Andrew was kept in. May didn't say a word. Neither did Bobbi. Skye asked questions than neither of them bothered to answer and eventually gave up and joined them in their tense silence.

'' I'm sending you backup.'' Mack's voice was heard through their comms. '' It's not much, but they can hold guns and they know how to shoot them. ETA 30 minutes."

May sighed through her nose. The back up would never make it in time. When they were getting ready to land, she turned to look at Skye. " You stay close to me no matter what." She ordered in a low voice. " No matter what, kid, I mean it."

" Mo-, May, trust me. I can handle myself."

Melinda couldn't deny the stutter in her heart at the first syllable but she tried to ignore it. " You are an _Inhuman_.'' She said. ''You'll have a huge target over your head the second we reach the base.''

'' Exactly. I'm Inhuman. That title comes with superpowers, remember?'' Skye shot back. '' I can handle a few Watchdogs better than you can with your leg all messed up and-''

'' Both of you stop talking!'' Bobbi said through greeted teeth. '' Stop arguing over who gets to die first to save the other. How about we all make it out of this alive for a change?''

Both women turned to look at Bobbi. '' She's right. '' Skye said after a few seconds of tense silence. ''Let's get this over with and go home.''

* * *

The smell of gunpowder and blood filled the air as the three women took a few tentative steps forward.

'' May covers the east side. I go west. You cover for both of us.'' Bobbi said, her eyes on Daisy.

'' No.'' Melinda's voice was loud and clear, despite the noise that surrounded them.

'' May-''

'' I won't let you use her as _bait._ '' She explained coldly and took a step towards Morse.

'' She is not bait.'' Bobbi objected, standing her ground. '' She is a lethal distraction that will help you and me make it to the holding cells.''

Judging by May's glare, it looked like the rescue mission would end before even beginning. The older woman was about to snap.

'' May, I'll be okay.'' Skye stepped in and tried to calm her mentor down. '' I'll meet you at the cells. Come on.'' A year ago, Skye wouldn't know what to do with herself if she was left alone in a mission. Now she did. And she also knew she would make it there alive. She had to.

So Skye and May split up, despite the older woman's objections. After a few minutes, it seemed like they were fighting against the whole world. _How many Watchdogs were there? How many more were coming?_

Skye's arms hurt and she felt weaker as she kept fighting and pushing herself to her limit. She heard a few cracks and she was certain she had missed many more, but she had to keep going. For Andrew. And for May.

'' Any luck finding Andrew?'' Skye asked and Bobbi pressed her ear piece to respond.

'' No sign of any Inhumans so far.'' She shouted. '' Many dead agents, though.''

'' How are you guys holding up?''

'' We're good.'' Bobbi answered quickly. '' We're making our way to the holding cells.'' She paused before asking. '' You?''

'' I'm fine.'' Skye lied as she wiped blood from her broken nose. She was exhausted and her arms hurt too much. '' I'll meet you there.''

After what felt like hours of constant fighting, the three women were finally together, staring at the bloodied holding cells. They were all wide open and empty.

'' What the hell-''

'' They killed them.'' Bobbi answered.

'' Where are the bodies, then?'' Skye asked and immediately regretted it. Her eyes followed Melinda's and Bobbi's gaze. What she saw was slightly worse than what her worst nightmare would look like if it ever came to life.

A pile of bodies was burning in the middle of the place where they were supposed to feel safe. In the middle of a base that was specifically designed to keep everyone inside alive and safe.

It was a big ''fuck you'' addressed to SHIELD and a very clear warning to every Inhuman left.

Skye suddenly felt dizzy. She took a few steps back and May's head snapped at her student's direction. "Are you all right?" she demanded, the second she could speak again. Skye hadn't had an opportunity to clean away the blood from her broken nose and split lips, so her face was a grisly sight. May approached Skye and slid her hands quickly over the girl's body, feeling for broken bones.

The girl fervently shook her head. '' I'm okay.'' She wasn't, but she had to act like she was for May's sake. She was breathing harder than usual and she felt even worse than she looked.

'' We need to run.'' Bobbi said urgently. Watchdogs were making their way towards them. '' We are outnumbered.''

'' Mack said backup is coming-''

'' There is no backup, kid.'' May said firmly, the gravity of the situation not escaping her. '' And there's nobody left to be rescued. We're on our own.'' It must've been the momentum keeping her going, because the second she knew their mission had failed, she sank to the ground.

It was only at that moment that Skye noticed her mentor was injured.

'' May! You're hurt!'' She crouched down in front of her as her hands searched frantically for the source of the bleeding. It was a bullet wound on Melinda's right side that made blood spurt profusely and stain her clothes and now Skye's hands. '' No no no...'

'' It's not the liver.'' May said weakly, reading Skye like an open book. '' I'll be fine.''

'' Guys.'' Bobbi said. '' We need to go. Now.''

'' I have to stop the bleeding before she moves again.'' Skye said, as she struggled to keep her mentor upright.

'' There's not time for that, Daisy!'' Bobbi was now yelling. '' Don't you see we are surrounded? Let's go!''

May tried to push herself up but found herself too weak.

'' Don't move. Don't move.'' The girl said softly. '' Bobbi will carry you to the quinjet.'' She said, her head snapping up towards her fellow agent. '' I will make sure you have enough time to get there.''

May tried to object, turned to look at Skye, her eyes cloudy and struggling for lucidity. _This is suicide._ She wanted to say, but her lips never moved.

'' Daisy, you can't.'' Bobbi said, the desperation evident in her voice.

'' Sure I can. I'm a lethal distraction, remember?'' She retorted, silencing any further objections. She turned back to May. " I love you. You know that, right?" She asked, each word urgently delivered. When there was no response, the girl leaned forward and kissed May's forehead. It was a soft and careful kiss and probably the last one she was ever going to give to her. She buried her face in May's neck for a second before pulling back.'' Help her.'' She begged. Her voice broke in her throat as she realised exactly what was going to happen. '' Don't look back. Don't wait for me.''

Bobbi nodded and lifted May, who was now unconscious, in her arms. Skye stood, moving between the two women and the oncoming wave of Watchdogs.

But she wasn't Skye anymore. She wasn't Daisy. She was _Quake_.

And she was about to bring down the whole world, even if that meant her perishing with it too. She clenched her bloodied fists as she felt the quakes begin at her shoulders and work her down to her fingertips.

She knew an ending like this one was about to pop up eventually. Deep down, she knew it. _Wherever she goes, death follows._

The Watchdogs pressed forward and Quake took a deep breath before unleashing all her anger and pain in the world.


	18. Traitor

_**A/N: You guys are all amazing. Your reviews made me work late many nights in order to write this. I hope you like it :) Special thanks to Gab and**_ ** _SunshineAndInk for their uplifting words! I hope you won't hate me after this chapter! (Warning for violence)._**

* * *

The armed men didn't even get to fire their fancy guns.

The girl held her arms out, and then the ground shook and their guns fell to the ground, the trees bowed away from them, and one by one, the Watchdogs fell too, and their bones snapped with an awful sound.

Quake watched as her enemies kept falling, as the trees kept bending and breaking. The ground beneath her feet was shaking violently, and she kept going, her own bones breaking alongside the Watchdogs' spines. The building behind her began to rumble and a few seconds later started to come down.

There was fresh blood now on her face, streaming down from her nose, leaking from the corners of her mouth. But she didn't stop. Not yet.

In the midst of the mayhem that she was causing, she heard the quinjet's engine and felt the vibrations of the plane that carried the person she cared about the most away from the battle. Away from the certainty of death. That was okay. The girl thought. That was good. Things would get better soon.

When she finally let her hands fall down, no Watchdogs were left standing. Or trees, for that matter, within a hundred yards of them. But still, the earth shook, and Daisy let out a cry before collapsing to the ground.

For a few moments, everything was at last quiet. The smell of blood was getting too intense now, so overwhelming that it made her want to puke. As the adrenalin started to wear off, Skye became more and more aware of the damage she had done to herself. She tried to get back up but her arms were broken, making it impossible for the girl to support herself and stand up. So she lay there in pain and agony, alone and helpless, hoping that the back up team would find her and give her some morphine during their flight home.

She was struggling not to faint. At some point, she could swear she heard a quinjet's engine and several gunshots, but she didn't trust her ears much at that moment. Maybe that was simply what she _wanted_ to hear.

" Daisy, Daisy, Daisy..."

The voice that broke the silence made her blood run cold. No. God, please, no. Not him.

'' Look at what you've done.''

She tried to drag herself up and away from the voice that was getting closer and closer. She got about halfway into a sitting position, but then the pain made her fall back with a whimper. Her eyes were clouded with tears, making her vision blurry.

" You really thought you could win this?" The voice was now too close.

The girl blinked quickly and gritted her teeth as she tried to get her breathing back to normal. She had to get up. She had to fight. She almost made it this time, but suddenly there was a knee in her face and she was on her back again. She was conscious, she was fine, it was fine, her nose was badly broken, blood spilling across her face and onto her clothes and the ground.

'' You never make it easy, do you?'' The voice continued, teasing her.

And, before she could put up a fight, the butt of a gun connected with her forehead and she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Bobbi lowered May to the cold floor of the quinjet as gently as she could.

" Come on, May. Please don't die on me." She tucked a folded blanket under Melinda's head and hurried to the cockpit, beginning a vertical take-off before reaching for the radio. It took her a few seconds to calm her breathing down. '' I need a medical team ready when we land. Agent May is down. I repeat, Agent May is down.''

During the flight, she tried to think of anything other than what was happening back at the ATCU base. Needless to say, she failed. May would never forgive her for leaving Daisy behind. And, in all honesty, she wasn't sure she would forgive herself either.

As soon as the quinjet reached the base and its ramp was lowered, the medical team carefully but swiftly picked up the unconscious agent and placed her on a gurney. They operated on May right away, fished out the bullet and stitched up her wounds in a procedure that lasted less than an hour.

'' Where is she?'' May's voice was hoarse when she woke up. Simmons had predicted that she would regain consciousness quickly, but Bobbi was dreading the moment that would happen. She had nonetheless stayed by May's side, waiting for her to wake up at the med bay and preparing herself for the hurricane she knew was coming.

'' May.'' Bobbi turned to look at the injured agent. She rushed to her side and held a glass of water with a straw and put it to the woman's lips.

May took a few sips before repeating her question. ''Where is she?''

Bobbi shook her head. '' I don't know.'' She admitted. She looked like she was about to cry. '' I'm sorry, May.''

A storm was raging behind Melinda's eyes. '' How could you leave her behind?'' She accused Bobbi as she sat up, ignoring the pain that was radiating from her ribs.

''She asked me to take you and go.'' The other woman apologised, her voice a bit shaky. '' You were, you were losing a lot of blood and we were, um, surrounded.''

May shook her head. '' You should have gone back for her.''

'' We already sent a team back to the base.'' Bobbi retorted. '' There are people looking for Daisy. Look, May, I know how you're feeling and I get that you're angry-''

'' Trust me,'' Melinda said poisonously. '' You get nothing.'' She hesitated only briefly before easing her feet down and shifting to stand. A suprised cry of pain escaped her before she could stifle it as both her knee and her ribs protested at the sudden movement. Her vision danced and her eyes burned with the effort it took not to scream and cry.

'' Let me help you.'' Bobbi offered gently and May let her, because, as much as she hated to admit it, there was no way she could make it on her own. '' I'm sorry.'' Morse said as she helped Melinda stand on her feet. '' But she chose to sacrifice herself for you-''

'' Don't. say that.'' May cut her off sternly. _She is alive._

'' Team Alpha hasn't even responded yet, I don't think she-''

''I don't _care_ what you think.'' May snapped. '' She is my student. She is good.''

Bobbi sighed through her nose. She helped May put her jacket and pants on, mindful of the agent's very recent injury. '' For what it's worth, I am really sorry.'' She murmured, not sure what else she _could_ say.

Melinda didn't respond. She was saving whatever was left of her strength for what was coming next.

'' I know you'll go looking for her.'' Bobbi said at some point, her own share of guilt not escaping her. '' And I get it. I'm not going to try and stop you. But you should prepare yourself for what you don't want to hear.''

There was a knock on the door and then Simmons' face peeked through the door. '' May. You're up!'' Her voice was light but her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. All May had to do was nod and Simmons immediately knew. '' The plane is ready when you are, agent May.''

* * *

It was weird seeing Jemma dressed in combat gear. Weird, but comforting. The scientist had offered to join the rescue team and May would never say no to pure loyalty, so she had let her, despite her inexperience. She sat awkwardly at the co-pilot's seat, gathering her courage to speak up to May. She wanted to say something hopeful, something optimistic, but went for practical instead.

" You should eat something." She suggested shyly, bracing herself for an angry reaction. "And please don't tell me you are not hungry. I already know that. But you are weak and you need energy or you won't be able to help anyone."

May didn't snap at her, so Jemma relaxed a bit and gave her a protein bar and then a juice box. Melinda ate the bar and then drank the juice. She didn't pay attention to the taste - she wasn't sure there was one- and she convinced herself to ignore the stabbing pain in her side that was getting worse by the second. They landed at the exact same spot they had the previous night. The tactical team got off the plane first and May and Simmons followed shortly after. May could hardly walk and leaned heavily on Jemma. Nevertheless, she kept going.

The scene was a carnage. The first time had been hard enough for May, but now there were more bodies on the ground. Many, many more. The cells were dust now. There was nothing that could convince anyone that just a few hours ago there was a perfectly stable building there.

That was her kid's work, she thought. That was what it had taken to keep her alive.

May gave Jemma a look. The poor thing looked like she was about to throw up. '' Don't look.'' May said softly. She stopped walking and tugged at Jemma's shirt to make her turn around. ''Hey. If you don't want to remember this, don't look.''

Jemma nodded weakly, her face pale and her eyes wide with terror.

'' You're not breathing.'' May said to her. '' You are too tense. You need to remember to breathe.'' She couldn't show her how to take a deep breath, because her ribs wouldn't let her. But Simmons relaxed a bit the moment she fixed her gaze on Melinda's.

'' Good.'' May said. '' Just keep looking at me.''

Jemma jumped and grabbed May's hand tightly when a soldier approached them.

" Agent May, there is no sign of agent Johnson.'' The man informed her, not paying attention to Jemma's terrified form. ''But we have 5 agents down. All of them from team Alpha." He explained. " It doesn't make sense but it looks like they were all killed with SHIELD weapons."

No.

'' And their quinjet is also gone."

No no no.

"We'll swipe the place one more time. Maybe we missed something.''

How many times can someone be betrayed?

It was Jemna who figured it out first. And if May hadn't been so scared for Skye's life, she would have been very proud of the scientist.

" There are Watchdogs inside SHIELD." Simmons said, a bit too fast and definitely too loud. " Team Alpha had 6 members. We have five dead bodies and no Daisy. That means that whoever survived is the traitor. He killed the others and then took Daisy and the quinjet."

It's always the quiet ones that get to discover the traitors, May thought. " Who is the sixth member?" She asked, already suspecting the answer.

Simmons searched frantically on her tablet. She was suddenly in charge of herself again. She was back. " Agent Sanchez."

Her two words made May's blood boil. She shook her head, her hands balling into fists. " No way." She spat out. "There's no way Sanchez could overpower her."

" Agent May, look around you!" Simmons sounded almost desperate now. "Daisy brought the entire base down. She must have broken every bone in her arms while doing that."

" She had her gauntlets on." May murmured, still in denial.

" It doesn't matter, May. The gauntlets are not magical. They help, yes, but not in cases like this one." Simmons explained. " By the time he found her, she must have been completely powerless."

The image of her kid, injured and helpless, flashed in front of her eyes and May shook her head to rid her mind of such thoughts. " Call Coulson." She ordered. " Tell him what happened. Tell him to put the base in lockdown until we know who we can trust. And locate the damn quinjet Sanchez stole."

" Yes, ma'am."

* * *

The room was too dark and too cold.

The door opened but Skye couldn't see anything other than a tall, imposing figure that was blocking the exit. The girl cowered against the cement wall of her prison and tried to calm the drumming of her heart. Her head was throbbing and the fractures on her arms had not completely stopped bleeding yet, making her upper body a mixture of fresh and dried blood. Her broken nose made breathing a challenging task. May had never taught her how to breathe with half the bones of her body broken.

But May was coming, right?

May was coming. At least that's what Skye kept telling herself. May had to be coming. She wouldn't leave her there to die. She loved her. She would find a way to get to her. She was her girl after all, right? _No._ Skye thought, trying and failing to clench her fist. _No, I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm an adult. I'm strong. My arms are broken but I'm strong. My powers don't matter, it's all about my heart. It's all about my brain. I'm smart. I can figure this out. I will get out of here and save myself._

'' Do you know why you're here, Quake?''

There was that voice again. And that man. The traitor. _Don't talk to him. Don't listen. Ignore him. Use your brain and find a way out._

'' You're here to die. Just like all the other freaks back in that prison.''

 _There must be a way out. There always is. Think. Get up_.

'' I think it's time the fun starts.''

 _You can't get up. Your arms are broken and can't support you. There is no way out. The walls are solid and you can't cause an earthquake without your arms. Your powers matter. If you could use them, you would already be out. He would already be dead. But you can't. And May is not here yet._

 _May is hurt. May was shot and lost a lot of blood. You saw how bad it was. Remember? You saw it. You saw the blood. It stained your hands and your shirt. Your shirt is still bloodied, don't you see it? She might not be able to get to you. She will need time._

'' You SHIELD people always think you can get away with everything.'' He growled. '' But you won't.''

 _He is hurting you. Why are you letting him do this to you? Hit him back. He is torturing you. He will kill you before May gets here. The blood on the shirt is fresh. The blood on the shirt is yours. Your mouth is filled with blood. Why isn't May here? Your head hurts. Your arms hurt. Everything hurts. Why isn't she here? You can't take the pain anymore. You are trying, but you can't. She should have been here already. You should already be safe in her arms._

'' I can't wait to see the look on Agent May's face when I send her your body.''

 _No. Not May. You can't do this to her._ Skye's face twisted at a fresh stab of pain. '' Please.'' The girl whispered, using whatever was left of her strength to plead for something that she knew she wouldn't get. '' Please...don't.'' She sagged against the wall, blackness engulfing her.

 _May is not coming. No one is. He is killing you too fast for anyone to make it in time. That's okay. The pain has to stop. Please. Just make it stop._

 _I'm scared, mom. I'm so, so scared._


	19. Safe

_**A/N: Thank you all for your kind words and your patience! (SunshineAndInk, you are the absolute best!) I hope you enjoy this chapter. No cliffhanger this time, I promise! :)**_

* * *

May tried to breathe but her entire body felt like it was on fire and her chest felt like it had been split open. She wasn't surprised. Given the condition of her broken ribs, the fire in her chest was long overdue. She needed more oxygen than she could get, simple as that. And she couldn't waste time on oxygen right now.

She kept walking, completely aware of the fact that she would sooner or later collapse. The stitches on her side had come apart at some point, causing the wound on her side to bleed again.

She clenched and unclenched the fingers on her right hand, in a desperate attempt to keep herself from screaming. The pain was overwhelming now and the blood loss wasn't helping. Jemma noticed that May was staggering, so she started walking towards the older woman as quickly as her gear allowed her to. In the distance May heard the scientist calling her name before she succumbed to the darkness below consciousness.

When she came around, Jemma was kneeling next to her. " You couldn't tell me you were bleeding?" She asked quietly, her eyes searching May's.

May shook her head. " We have no time for that. I'm fine." She tried to sit up but Simmons stopped her.

" No.'' She said firmly. ''You are not moving until I stop the bleeding." She placed an oxygen mask on Melinda's mouth and then proceeded to clean the wound swiftly and place a new banadage, giving May some time to rest. '' Don't pull anything like that again.'' Jemma said after finishing with her superior's injury. '' You won't be of any help to Daisy if you bleed to death.''

May's eyes darkened. She pulled the oxygen mask away from her face. '' We need to keep going, Jemma.'' She said, her voice a bit raspy.

The girl smiled. It was extremely rare for May to call her 'Jemma'. '' We are almost there.'' She helped May sit up and placed a pill and a water bottle in her hands. '' Drink this and then we go.''

May did as she was told. She was still dizzy when she stood up and the fuzzy feeling in her head was still there but she gritted her teeth and forced her body to keep moving.

After a few more minutes of walking, Jemma told the team to stop.

''Are you sure this is the place?'' May asked urgently.

'' It's very likely to be, ma'am.'' Simmons replied formally. She had located the stolen quinjet, and then she had led the team to an abandoned building that was closest to the location of the plane.

" Let's go inside then." May ordered, the strength in her voice nowhere to be found.

The plan was simple. The team would clear the way for May and Simmons to make it to wherever agent Johnson was being held.

 _The doctor and the Cavalry._

'' What about Sanchez, ma'am?'' An agent asked. '' Shoot to kill?''

'' Do what you please with Sanchez.'' May said, trying her best to hide the pain that came with every breath she took. '' Just get Agent Johnson back.''

* * *

Two agents broke down the door and then cleared the way for May who didn't even unholster her gun. It took her a long time to go down the stairs, her ribs screaming with every step she took.

'' The place is clear!'' An agent shouted as the two agents that walked in front of May opened another door, the door of a small room.

May didn't respond. She couldn't speak and this time it wasn't because of her injury, but because she was staring at Skye's body. That couldn't be Skye, though. That was not possible. The girl was curled in a pale ball on the ground, a bloom of red coloring the space beside her. Tears squeezed out of her tightly shut eyes, and her face was covered in blood.

 _Oh my God._

'' Agent Simmons! Get down here now!'' Someone yelled as May advanced to where Skye lay.

 _Please, God, don't take her. Not her._

'' Skye!'' May's knees were digging into the rough floor and her ribs were killing her, but she didn't care. Her hand immediately darted to the girl's neck, looking for a pulse. '' Come on, kid.''

Everything swam in a haze of sounds and the hustle of urgency. She shook the girl's shoulder, desperately trying to wake her up. But Skye did not wake, and May forgot to breathe as she uncurled the girl's body and touched her cheek, which was still warm but not anywhere close to warm enough. She was about to check Skye's airway when she felt another someone at her side.

'' Does she have a pulse?'' It was Simmons. '' May! Is she breathing?''

'' I-I think so.'' Her voice was barely intelligible to her own ears. '' I don't know.''

''Move!'' Simmons ordered. '' Move, May! Let me see!'' She all but shoved Melinda away and knelt next to her friend. '' She has a pulse, weak one but it's there.'' Jemma said, thinking out loud and wishing that she had at least one more doctor on her side. She turned to the two SHIELD agents. '' Go get the stretcher and the crash cart.''

'' Yes, ma'am.'' Both agents exited the room right away, the urgency of the situation not escaping them.

'' We won't need it but it's good to have it. Just in case.'' Simmons assured May.

Her words didn't stop Melinda's heart from trying to hammer its way out of her broken ribs. Simmons rolled her friend over on her back and May continued to try wake her up, repeating her name again and again as Simmons reached for her med kit.

She inserted an IV, her moves always swift and accurate. '' This is just to keep her hydrated.'' She explained. ''She's lost a lot of blood.''

May nodded, unable to stop staring at Skye's deformed body. The fractures on her arms painted a gruesome picture on her fragile form. Her voice was erratic. '' She's in pain. Give her something for the pain.''

'' I'm going to give her some morphine, don't worry.'' Simmons reassured May, realising that her words could help the older agent maintain some grasp at the upsetting reality that was threatening to overwhelm her.

'' Wake up, Skye.'' May tried again. ''Come on.''

'' Put this on the back of her neck.'' Jemma gave May an ice pack.'' Hold it there.''

May carefully lifted the girl's head and placed the ice pack. A few seconds later, Skye's eyes opened but they couldn't focus, swimming with the fatigue of low blood pressure. May saw her lips pushing out a strangled whisper. '' Get out of here.''

"You're safe." May reassured her, her hand resting lightly on Skye's cheek. "You're safe, baby." She continued repeating in a whisper, her eyes now filled with tears that she didn't bother stopping.

Skye's eyes were unfocused, glassy. '' Get out.'' She repeated, unsure if anyone could make out what she was saying.

She tried to speak again but Jemma placed an oxygen mask on her mouth before turning to May. '' Her blood pressure is very low.'' She noticed, ignoring her friend's warning. '' We need to get her to a medical facility as soon as possible. She needs a blood transfusion. ''

May nodded and then leaned closer to Skye, frightened by the whiteness of the younger agent's face. She didn't want to touch her again. She was sure that everything hurt. '' It's alright, Skye. We are here. Just hold on.''

But Skye was getting more and more upset, squirming weakly. '' No.'' She whimpered, struggling to get rid of the oxygen mask. '' Not safe.''

Melinda's heart sped up. Her eyes snapped to the door. " What's taking them so long?"

'' What?'' Simmons muttered, her attention still on Skye's wounds. She was almost out of bandages, and she had yet to stop all the sources of her friend's bleeding.

''Simmons. Stop.'' May ordered.

'' May, what-''

'' Grab your gun and get to the door.'' Suddenly, everything was painfully clear. She should have figured it out way sooner and she would have, if she hadn't been blinded by her emotions.

'' Why?''

'' Because this is a trap.'' Melinda observed, her voice low.

That only confused Simmons more. '' What?''

'' It's too easy. The quinjet wasn't even cloaked. There was nobody here with her. Our team hasn't come back yet. This is a trap.''

Simmons shook her head. '' May, come on. Sanchez must have been in a hurry. Maybe he just wasn't careful enough.'' She started to think that maybe May wasn't as much in control of herself as she thought. Maybe seeing Daisy like this had been too much for her.

'' Simmons. Listen to me.'' May's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. '' Grab your gun. Get to the door. Be ready to shoot at the next person who comes through it.''

'' May, you are being paranoid!'' Simmons shouted. '' I'm not taking my hands off of Daisy right now. We are going to lose her!''

The girl groaned as she tried to shift closer to May. She needed May to hold her, but at the same time she needed her to leave away from that horrible place.

'' Daisy, please stop trying to move.'' Simmons said as softly as she could manage. She fixed the oxygen mask and then turned to May again. Her desperation made her bold. '' Sanchez left. Daisy needs medical attention. Now. So, please, snap out of whatever this is and let me help her.''

May found herself pointing her gun at Simmons. ''Get to the door.'' She ordered sharply. Nobody likes to point a gun at a friend, but sometimes it happens and there's nothing you can do about it.

Jemma stood steadily, placing both hands out in front of her. '' Okay. Okay.'' She took a few steps towards the door but then Sanchez was there. He caught her by the throat, swinging her around in front of him to press his gun against her temple.

'' You really should have listened to Agent May.'' He snarled.

May immediately raised her gun at the two of them. '' Let her go.'' She spat out.

'' May, shoot him!'' Jemma cried.

He pressed his forearm against her larynx, and the girl choked on a breath. '' Shut up.'' He hissed.

'' Let her go.'' May repeated. She could take the shot. Sanchez was taller and bigger than Simmons. The girl's body didn't offer him full protection. May was dizzy and in pain and her vision was blurry but she could still _try_ to take the shot. Visions of Bahrain flashed in front of her eyes. A gun and a girl. A dirty room, a dead body, and a murderer. Maybe she had to relive it. Maybe she deserved all that pain.

'' Your freak over there thought she was a tough one.'' Sanchez's voice cut through her thoughts. '' But the second I mentioned your name...She started crying and begging me like a little girl.''

May tightened the grip on her gun.

'' I could have killed her but I didn't want you to miss it.'' He sneered.

'' You're such an idiot.'' Simmons spoke in a low but confident voice. She caught his attention for a fraction of a second and that was how long Melinda needed to make up her mind and pull the trigger.

It was all over in the blink of an eye. A bang echoed through the room and then the man's body slumped to the floor lifelessly. Simmons screamed before collapsing against the door. Melinda moved with a painful effort to Jemma's side wrapping her protectively in her arms. The girl was shaking and sobbing but she was alive and that was all that mattered at the moment.

'' Come on.'' May said softly, feeling relieved and worried at the same time. '' Come on, Jemma. Get up. You're okay.''

The younger woman whimpered but eventually let May pull her to her feet. May was running on pure adrenaline now and knew that she had to take advantage of it while it lasted. There was no room for thinking right now.

Melinda knelt next to Skye again. '' He's dead, Skye.'' She whispered, shifting closer so that she could check the girl's pulse one more time. '' You're safe.'' Skye managed to put her head against May's chest and focused on the familiar rhythm of her heartbeat until it was all she could hear.

'' Let's get you somewhere safe, okay?'' Melinda offered, the ghost of a smile touching her lips as she brushed the stray hair from Skye's face.

Skye smiled before the world faded to black.


	20. Take her home

_**A/N: I know, I know. It's been way too long, but I 'm going through a very difficult time in my life and I have almost no time and energy to write. I do apologise for the delay. Thank you so much for showing your love to me and to this story! I am grateful for every single one of you! Enjoy chapter 20! :)**_

* * *

May was already in the pilot's seat, making sure to get them in the air as quickly as possible. Simmons joined her a few minutes later.

'' She's stable.'' She said weakly, the exhaustion of the day finally catching up with her. She and May had carried Daisy on the plane and then had also brought aboard the dead SHIELD agents. May had refused to leave their bodies behind. Jemma sank in the co-pilot's seat. '' I don't know how to feel.'' She admitted. after a few seconds of silence.

May said nothing. She wasn't exactly an expert on feelings.

'' I mean, clearly, I am happy Daisy is alive.'' Jemma added. ''But so many people are dead. All those agents, doctor Garner-''

May's head snapped in her direction. '' Simmons.'' It was a warning. _Don't talk about him._

'' I'm sorry.'' The girl said softly, not knowing what else she could say to ease May's pain. She focused on the view ahead of her. The sky was mesmerising. No wonder Daisy liked to hang out in the cockpit so much. '' How long until we get back to the Playground?'' She asked.

'' One hour.''

'' Maybe I should go check on Daisy again.''

May nodded. She'd rather be alone anyway. But at the same time, she couldn't stop herself from asking the question that had been occupying her mind. '' How bad is it? Her condition?''

Simmons sighed and ran a shaky hand through her hair. '' I, I honestly don't know, May.''

When the other woman didn't react, the silence forced Simmons to elaborate. '' I mean, medically, I do. She has many broken bones. Dozens of fractures on both her arms. Her nose is broken and her face has many injuries. Her left ankle is badly sprained. But with proper care, she should recover. That's not what worries me the most.''

She stopped talking and May glared at her. '' Do I look like someone who's waiting to hear good news? Just say it, Simmons.''

But Jemma stood from her seat and turned around, her eyes staring for a long moment at the closed cockpit door. '' We don't know exactly what he did to her.'' It was easier to say it without having to look at May. '' He might have-'' She shook her head, as if the thought alone made her nauseated.

'' What?''

'' It's just that the emotional trauma might be harder to recover from.''

Calm out of necessity, dying beneath the reserved, Melinda sucked in air and blinked away tears. She grinded her jaw slowly until the burning in her throat dissipated. "She is strong." She said it almost too quietly to be heard.

'' I never said she wasn't.'' Jemma muttered quietly, her gaze still fixed on the door. '' But she might be a different person when she wakes up. And maybe we should both start preparing ourselves for that.''

* * *

Coulson's office was crowded with agents that received new orders after the lockdown had been lifted. May waited for them to leave before she spoke up.

''We are leaving.'' She announced. No prologue necessary. '' Skye and I. Once she's stable enough to move.''

Coulson frowned. '' For how long?''

'' For however long it takes.''

'' Is there a reason?'' He asked and immediately knew he had asked a stupid question.

'' You really need a reason, Phil?'' May's voice pinched in her throat. "Fine. Pick any reason you want. I don't give a damn."

There was no point in arguing and he knew it, the same way he knew that he had made a series of mistakes he could not make up for. A series of mistakes that had for ever destroyed his relationship with Melinda.

'' Not that long ago, we were standing right where we are right now,'' May said, her voice sharp, '' and I asked you to suspend Sanchez for attacking Skye.''

'' I remember.'' Coulson said and had the decency to lower his head.

'' But you couldn't. Your ego was too big to accept that one of your rockstars was actually a piece of shit.'' May spat out the last words, unable to forget the damage that one man had caused.

'' May, I'm really sorry-''

'' No, Phil.'' She cut him off. '' You are not sorry. You are guilty. We've lost more than one hundred people in just two days. _Good_ people. Because, once again, we had a traitor in our midst. Only this time it was your choice to keep him here.''

'' There was no way of knowing that he was a Watchdog.'' Coulson retorted. '' His profile was clean, he came straight from the Academy. For all I knew, he was one of us.''

'' He was a psychopath.'' May snapped.

'' So was Ward and you were sleeping with him!''

May was not prepared for _that_. '' Wow, Phil.'' She scoffed. That was the cheapest shot in the history of cheap shots.

Coulson raised his head to look at his friend. There was a smile on her face, the saddest smile he had ever seen. '' Melinda, I'm really-''

'' Sorry? Yeah, so you've said.'' May took a breath in an attempt to calm the fire that was raging inside her ribs. '' In case you don't remember, Andrew is dead and Skye was being tortured for hours." She snapped, she was tired of this, she was tired of losing everyone. She was tired of fighting alone. God knows how many times she had felt this way and every time did not make the next time better, it only made everything worse. She needed her friend, she needed Phil to support her, not to be her enemy.

Coulson stood up but May lifted her hand. '' Don't.''

'' I want to make things better.'' He said.

'' Then just let us leave.''

It was awful, for both of them, but they knew there was no fixing it, not at the moment, at least. It had to happen.

'' You can leave, Melinda.'' He said calmly, finally admitting defeat, knowing there was nothing he could say to make her rethink her decision. '' Nobody is going to stop you.''

May nodded, grateful that she at least wouldn't have to fight for that too.

'' Take her home, help each other heal.'' Coulson continued as he sank back in his chair. '' You deserve this much.''

* * *

The girl whimpered and squirmed as Simmons inserted a new IV through her skin.

'' Shh..It's alright, Daisy. It will help you feel better.'' She adjusted the bed so that her patient would be propped up and more comfortable. '' We are almost done.''

But the Inhuman kept whimpering, unable to talk because of the oxygen mask. Simmons looked at her sympathetically. '' I'm going to take this off,'' she promised, '' but only for a minute, okay?''

Skye nodded gratefully as Simmons pulled the oxygen mask away from her face. '' It hurts.'' She whined. She glanced at the casts that covered both her arms. She couldn't see the bandages on her ankle, a soft blue blanket was covering her legs.

'' I know, sweetheart. I cut down your morphine to wake you up.'' Jemma explained.

'' Where is she?'' Skye breathed. '' May?''

Jemma shook her head. '' No. Don't start with that. May needs to rest.''

'' I have to see her.'' She was already out of breath, her broken nose not helping at all with her situation.

'' I know you do but she was hurt too, remember?'' Jemma tried again. ''She needs to get some sleep. Now, look at me, please.'' She asked, pointing a little flashlight at her friend's eyes.

'' She's dead, isn't she.'' Skye said, refusing to look at the light. It was not a question.

'' What? No, she's fine!'' Simmons said a bit too loudly. '' Daisy, hey, look at me. I promise you, May is fine.''

But Skye shook her head, tears falling freely now as she let them, her vision clouded slightly as she felt Jemma's hand on her shoulder. '' She's not.'' Skye reiterated. '' She's not''. Her heart was raging in her ears so loud she couldn't hear anything Jemma was saying.

The beeping of the heart rate monitor became erratic and Jemma had to intervene. '' Hey, calm down.'' She reached out and cupped Daisy's bruised cheek. '' Calm. Down. May is alive and well.''

'' No. No.'' Frustration suddenly threatened to overwhelm her. '' Just tell me the truth. Please, Jemma.'' Her breaths began to hitch and choke and the words became meaningless. Everything was wrong.

'' Okay, let's put this back on.'' Simmons suggested softly and placed the mask back on Skye's mouth. '' Breathe, Daisy. Come on.''

After a minute, her breathing became less labored and the beeping of the monitor slowed down. Simmons sighed. '' We came to get you. May and I. Don't you remember that?''

Skye shook her head. What she remembered was a deadly trap set by Sanchez. She was begging May to get out but she wasn't leaving. May had been shot. Her blood was on her clothes and hands. She was holding her but they were coming to kill them. They were coming for her. Someone was always coming for her. _Wherever she goes, death follows._

'' Daisy.'' Jemma tried again, desperate to finally catch her friend's gaze. '' May was shot but she has recovered now.'' She explained softly. '' It's been two weeks since the attack.''

The girl nodded slowly, absorbing and at the same time doubting what she was hearing.

" Now, I'm going to up your dose again to help you sleep, okay?'' She suggested but Skye shook her head. She had to see May to believe what Jemma was saying. She started whimpering again but then May was there and the poor girl didn't have to worry any more.

''Skye," May said quietly, making her way towards her. She had Skye's hoodie on. " Calm down."

Skye obeyed as May put a hand on her shoulder. She inhaled her scent and felt the need to wrap her arms tightly around Melinda and never let go. But she couldn't. Even the thought of moving her arms hurt. She started crying again but this time May was there to wipe every tear away. The older woman framed Skye's face between her palms and examined her closely, looking past the injuries into her kid's eyes. "I'm right here. Look at me. Feel me. I'm real.''

She run her fingers lightly over Skye's face before she placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. " Just go back to sleep, alright?'' May whispered, and Jemma lowered the bed again. '' We'll be right here when you wake up.''


	21. Recovery

**A/N: Guest review:''I just reread this whole thing, I hope you have the motivation to write more soon I would love to see some more chapters.''** **I don't know who you are, but you are the reason I managed to finish writing this chapter. Thank you so much for your comment!**

 **I'm sorry, you guys, I know I kept you waiting, but it was hard for me to find time and the right mood to write. I hope you like this one.**

 **There's a trigger warning for this chapter, so, if you think you might need it, read the note at the end of the chapter before reading the story.**

* * *

"I'm tired and it hurts."

"I know. Try it one more time."

"What's the point?"

"Skye." May sighed and moved closer to the girl. Skye was sitting in her wheelchair across the room, struggling to hold a tennis ball in her right hand and glaring at it like it was the cause of her misery.

"Hey. Just one more time." May repeated, her voice soft. "You need to do your exercises."

"Or what?'' Skye asked, sarcasm creeping into her voice. "You'll have me do more useless crap like that?''

"I promise, one more time and I'll stop." May said and nodded at the tennis ball.

"I said no.''

Physiotherapy was hell – embarrassing, infuriating, meaningless. Skye was being forced to attempt the same exercises over and over again, exercises that any child could do, but she couldn't. They were so easy, so simple. And yet, given her condition, they were impossible. Plus, having May watch her fail miserably at them wasn't helping with her temper. One month had gone by since the last surgery, and she was supposed to be recovering. Except, there she was, in a wheelchair, with an ankle that was still too damaged to allow her to walk and with arms that had yet to heal from the fractures she had inflicted to herself.

Melinda folded her arms across her chest. "Do you want to get better?'' She asked and did her best to keep her voice steady. '' You know that no surgery is enough on its own. _This_ is how you get better.''

"Don't you ever get tired of saying this?" Skye glared at the ball but she gave it a squeeze. Her fingers closed tighter around it, but that only lasted for a second. After that, the ball fell from her hand, bouncing a few times on the floor before rolling away.

Shiny eyes darted up to Melinda's. "Was that _bette_ r?''

"No." Melinda said and tried not to show how much her heart was aching for Skye's condition. "Look, kid," She crouched in front of Skye. "I know this is hard for you, but-"

"'Don't, please." Skye said. "Don't try to give me a pep talk.''

"I'm not going to." May promised. She bit her lip and took a seat next to Skye. "I know I'm being hard on you but I just want to help."

"I know." Skye admitted.

"Then let me."

"I did, May.'' She sighed, taking a second before turning and looking over at her SO. May was sitting tightly beside her, her face a mask of worry and pain. She was sleepless and tired and always there for Skye no matter what. But she could not fix this, and pretending like physiotherapy was the solution to what had happened wasn't helping anyone. '' I let you.'' The girl reminded her. '' I let you take me away from SHIELD. I let you stay and watch me be a cripple...'' She trailed off. She was being a jerk and she knew it but she was not sure she could help it.

"Why don't we take a break?'' May suggested.

Skye nodded. There was a lump in her throat, and she didn't know why. Except she did. "Yeah'', she said. " Like that will fix anything."

May stood up. "You were dying.'' She said. '' When I found you. And then the doctors said it could take months for you to recover. Maybe years. But instead of working to get better, you choose to drown yourself in self-pity. Everyone in here is trying to help you heal and you just won't let us.''

"You don't get it." Skye snapped. She could feel tears starting to burn behind her eyes and she wasn't going to stop them. "Because you can do what you want when you want, you can walk, you can run, you can go to the fucking bathroom on your own, and I am stuck here! You don't get to try and make me feel guilty for being angry!"

May shook her head. "I know it's frustrating but-"

"Frustrating?" Skye swallowed hard around the lump in her throat. "You were never good with words, May, and you are definitely not getting better now.''

May stared at her, her face completely unreadable. "Skye..."

But she couldn't stop now. The words had been stuck inside her for too long. They'd built and built and built up and now they were tumbling down.

'' You want to talk about frustrating, May?'' She asked, the lump in her throat growing with every word. '' Fine. The best damn agent in the world couldn't remember to put on her damn vest and got shot in the middle of nowhere, that's something I'd call frustrating.''

May was biting her lip now, eyes shining.

" Remember that, May?''

'' That's not-''

'' That's exactly what happened.'' Skye insisted. ''You didn't have your vest on.''

Feeling guilty, May finally confessed."Okay." She conceded, her voice a whisper. '' I didn't have my vest on.''

'' And you got hurt.'' Skye continued. '' And I had to do something to get you out of there.''

'' No, you didn't.'' May said. ''You stayed behind to save me and Morse. You made a choice."

"What choice did I really have, May?" She demanded. "Tell me! I couldn't just leave and let you die there!"

A sharp intake of breath. "Skye. That's not why you are angry.''

'' You know why I'm angry.''

Silence fell, long and oppressive.

It was May who spoke first. " Whatever it is, just say it. You can't tell me anything worse than what I've already thought myself." She said.

'' I hate you right now, May.'' The girl finally said. '' I really do.''

"Why?'' May asked, but she wasn't really asking. She was provoking her. _Let it all out. Spit out the poison._ After a second she sighed, turning to find Skye's eyes with tears in her own. And then she was on her knees in front of the wheelchair, eyes never leaving Skye's. "Tell me.''

"You were too late." Skye managed, trying her best not to cry. " You were too late.''

There were tears in Melinda's eyes and Skye was glad about it and hated herself for it at the same time.

She shrugged. '' Maybe you shouldn't have come at all.''

It felt like forever that May was struggling to breathe again. The world retreated behind a curtain of cold and black and Skye's words replayed in her head like a torture method.

"Don't you dare say that again, don't you ever dare." She finally managed to say, standing up sharply and turning her back at the girl.

And then they were both sobbing, but neither could offer the other the comfort they clearly needed. May covered her face with her hands and Skye ducked her head in a vain attempt to hide her tears. May fought against the liquid burning behind her eyes, and tried to find her strength but there was none left. Not anymore. Not after losing everyone. She knelt in front of Skye again.

"Don't…" Skye shook her head, her bottom lip quivering. '' Don't.''

"Look at me..." May begged.

Skye leaned over her knees and squeezed her eyes shut. '' I can't.''

Melinda was at once overwhelmed by a very familiar sense of panic, and suddenly she knew exactly how this conversation was going to end.

" I can't forgive you." Skye mumbled.

" Okay." Melinda said, her eyes always fixed on Skye's form, silently begging the girl to just look at her. " I never wanted you to get hurt, you know that''. She explained and her voice broke again.

At that, Skye finally looked at her. " Do you expect me to say 'thank you' or something?" She said, and there was venom in her voice, venom that made Melinda's heart tighten. She choked in pain and guilt at Skye's words. Her eyes were looking at her with hatred, and she couldn't look at them any more. She reached out her hand to touch Skye but the girl didn't let her.

"Don't touch me." She warned.

'' Skye, I-''

''Don't touch me, don't say you love me!''

Melinda felt dizzy, she wanted to scream, she wanted to collapse and never have to pick herself up ever again. But she once again fought against her emotions.

'' I'm sorry.'' She said. '' I'm so sorry. And I'll say it everyday if it makes you feel better.''

Skye kept her eyes shut. '' This changes nothing.''

"It was cruel." May whispered finally, after what felt like hours. "What you went through." She swallowed into a dry throat. "I failed to keep you safe and that's on me-''

'' Stop.'' Skye cut her off, her voice pained. "I really don't want to listen to excuses again."

'' Fine.'' May said, giving up. '' What do you want to do?''

'' Help me lie down.'' Skye said, and it was so unexpected that May wasn't sure she had heard her right. '' I'm tired, so help me lie down.''

'' I'll have to touch you to do that.'' May reminded her but Skye shrugged.

'' Just get me out of this thing.''

Melinda lifted the girl carefully in her arms. Skye had lost weight and was thinner than May ever remembered her. She felt like she was holding a little kid. Skye stiffened at her touch but it was all over within seconds. May let Skye down on the bed and covered her with a blanket, mindful of her injuries and so, so soft with the girl that not that long ago had dared called her 'mom'.

'' Close the door on your way out.'' Skye said and that was the end of their discussion.

* * *

She woke with a choked scream. The room was dark and for a very long moment Skye couldn't breathe, because she was back at that horrible place, back on the ground. She was bleeding and her arms were broken. And he was coming. He was always getting closer and closer to her but she couldn't move. She couldn't get away.

She started crying and quickly realised that she couldn't bring herself to breathe as she desperately gasped for air. Her heart was slamming against her ribcage so hard that it made her want to scream because the ache wasn't stopping, it was only getting worse with every passing second. She fell to her knees. Sobs slowly started to wrack her body as her lungs constricted in the most painful way.

This was a nightmare. It had to be. This whole thing just wasn't real.

But then the door opened and May walked into the room, tired and red eyed. Very soon soft hands were cupping her cheeks and May's familiar voice was repeating her name. She tried to fight at first, thrashing as fiercely as her casts would allow her, but May's hands didn't let go.

"Skye, it's okay." May spoke very softly. " It's me. Stop fighting."

A sob escaped her mouth and she tried to speak. "I- I'm not, I, thought-"

"I know." Melinda whispered. " He is not here. He can't hurt you.''

"Please-" Skye hesitated. She had no right to ask May to stay. Not after everything she had said to her. She closed her eyes tightly. "Can you-"

"You don't have to ask." May assured her. '' I'm always here.''

The words were stuck in her throat and Skye couldn't get anything out. She was grateful, she had to let May know that, but she couldn't bring herself to actually say the words.

"Just go back to sleep." May whispered and slipped a hand down her hair. "He can't hurt you anymore."

The girl nodded, still not entirely convinced.

"I'm here." May said again, her voice the softest Skye had ever heard. "You're going to fall back asleep and I will keep you safe. Nobody is going to hurt you."

And so she did. She fell asleep against May and awakened curled against her, tucked under a protective arm, with her head resting against her thigh. She closed her eyes at the familiarity of it, longing for a simpler time, when she would fall asleep in May's bed after a mission or when May would crash in her bunk, too tired to pretend that she didn't like it. Skye never even entertained the thought that the woman who had held her close and who had taught her so much could do something so wrong. That she could break her heart this badly.

She couldn't bear to open her eyes. There was a tightness on her head and she wanted to cry. She wanted to be alone. But then May woke up and that made her feel even worse.

'' Are you okay?'' She whispered, shifting so that she could face her.

But the girl couldn't bring herself to look at her, to open her eyes and face the truth.

" Skye," May whispered after a while. " Just talk to me."

She opened her eyes and turned to face her mentor. '' You'll have to let me leave.'' She offered suddenly.

May shook her head. '' I can't do that.''

'' Let me leave.'' Skye repeated, her voice steadier. '' Give me some time to-''

'' No.'' May said, leaving no room for objections. '' You are in no condition to be alone right now.''

There was no easy way to say what she needed to say, so she chose pure, brutal honesty instead. '' May, I don't want you to take care of me, do you understand that? I want- I _need_ to be as far away from you as possible.''

May's face didn't reveal anything but Skye could tell her words had hurt her. May stood up and dragged herself to the chair.

'' Okay.'' She said.

Skye didn't expect that. '' O-kay? You are not going to fight me on it?''

'' Do you want me to?''

'' I want you to stop lying to me.'' May's attitude was making her feel worse. '' How do I know you won't monitor my every step?''

'' You don't.'' May sighed and ran a hand through her hair. '' You'll have to take my word for it.''

" Great." Skye scoffed.

"No, kid, nothing about this is great." May could feel her throat close and refuse to open, her eyes stinging as she tried to talk. "But you can go. Once you can take care of yourself, you can leave."

* * *

Skye didn't want this. Not really. She wanted to stop feeling like this, like May had destroyed her life, because that wasn't exactly true. It was only hours later when Simmons was checking on her before going back to SHIELD that she managed to put her feelings into words.

"I don't know what to do, Jemma.'' She started.

Simmons looked at her friend sympathetically. She had had a front row seat in Skye's rocky road to recovery and she had been careful to keep quiet about everything she was noticing until somebody would specifically ask for her opinion.

'' I'm so tired.'' Skye shook her head, her tears falling freely now as she let them, her vision clouded slightly. She felt Jemma's hand on her shoulder.

'' I know.'' She said kindly. '' But you are taking all your anger out on May. That's not fair.''

'' She is supposed to be the best.'' Skye sniffled. '' She should have come to rescue me sooner. I mean, they call her the Cavalry for a reason.'' She was being pathetic and she knew it, but she realised she was too hurt to stop.

'' You, out of all people, should know that she hates that name.'' Simmons reminded her.

'' I do.'' Skye sighed.

'' Look, you need to understand a few things.'' Simmons said, her voice careful. '' May lost Andrew and you at the same day. She moved heaven and earth to find you. She almost died looking for you. She even gave up SHIELD for your sake. If you walk away from her now, she has nothing.''

Skye bit her lip. "Is Andrew really dead?" She hadn't asked May about the identification of the bodies, partly because she was afraid of the answer, partly because she was too angry to care about anyone else's pain but her own.

"Yes.'' Jemma's voice shuttered whatever little hope Skye had left. ''We identified the remains a few weeks ago."

"Oh." She leaned back against the wall. '' Does May-''

'' She knows.''

Skye nodded. '' She didn't tell me anything.'' There was no edge to her voice, it was a simple observation.

'' She didn't want to upset you.'' Simmons explained. '' She pretends to be okay with all this, but she isn't, Daisy.'' A pause, and then, ''She is not your punching bag.''

'' He raped me.'' Skye said without a warning, without a prologue.

'' What?''

'' Sanchez. He raped me.'' A few tears fell down Skye's face. She made an awkward dismissive gesture with her hand. '' I don't want to talk about it.''

'' Daisy-''

'' I don't want to talk about it.'' She repeated. '' I just wanted to tell someone.''

Simmons moved closer and hugged her as tightly as her injuries would allow. '' Oh, sweetheart.'' She murmured, her own voice breaking. '' I'm so sorry.''

Skye shrugged but let her friend hug her. '' I know.'' She wasn't crying, not really, but there were tears in her eyes and that was something that was happening more and more frequently lately. One more thing to make peace with.

'' You can't tell May.'' Skye said when Simmons finally pulled away from their embrace. '' Promise me.''

'' Daisy-'' Jemma's eyes were fixed on hers.

'' Promise me.''

''Okay.'' Simmons agreed. '' If that's what you want.''

'' It is.''

They both knew it wasn't.

* * *

 **Trigger warning for mentions of rape.**


	22. Goodbye

'' I think she at least deserves a goodbye.'' Simmons stated upon entering Skye's room.

'' I'm not gone yet.'' Skye explained, annoyance evident in her voice. '' I'm just packing.''

She was trying to, at least. Six months after May had stopped coming at her physiotherapy sessions, she still hadn't completely healed. But her arms hurt a lot less and she could eat and get dressed without assistance. Folding shirts, however, was a whole other story.

Simmons gently took a shirt off of her friend's hands and folded it neatly before placing it in the duffel bag.'' Are you sure you want to do this? ''

'' Yes, Simmons, I'm sure.'' Skye snapped. '' No point in asking me thirty times a day. It won't change anything.''

'' Okay.'' Jemma sat on the unmade bed, right next to the bag. '' I just...Leaving SHIELD to recover is one thing, running away from everyone is another. Are you sure you want to do this to May?''

Skye glared at her friend. '' I am not _running_.'' She said through her teeth. '' And I really don't want to talk about May right now.''

'' Fine.'' Simmons surrendered half-heartedly. '' But if anyone has been fighting your corner, that's May, and you know it.'' She paused for a second and then said, ''We are all going to miss you so much.''

'' Don't be so dramatic, Simmons.'' Skye sighed and sat next to her. '' No one said this is forever.''

 _No one said it isn't._

Silence fell between them, long and heavy. They both hated this, and they both knew that they should behave better for each other's sake, but they were too tired to even try to put the other one's needs first.

'' You haven't told May about the thing I told you, right?'' Skye asked at some point. She knew that Simmons was the one keeping May posted on her recovery now that her mentor wasn't welcome to have a front row seat anymore, so she feared that sooner or later her friend would cave in and tell May everything about Sanchez.

'' I haven't.'' Jemma reassured her quickly. '' I promise you, I haven't told anyone anything. And I won't, as long as you don't want me to.''

'' I don't want you to.'' Skye pointed out unecessarily.

'' Fine.''

'' Yeah, great.''

Simmons' phone vibrated and she stood up to leave, thankful that she had found a way out of the awkward turn their conversation had taken. Before closing the door, she turned to Skye and said:

''May is in the kitchen. Just in case you change your mind.''

* * *

The new casts were quite comfortable. Fitz had given her a teddy bear for good luck. She had written her name three times on a notebook today without screaming in pain. She still felt Sanchez touch her every time she closed her eyes. She had already packed a bag. She was going back to her old life. May would have no place in it. None of them would.

Skye cleared her throat before speaking. '' Um, I...I had to see you.'' She mumbled.

May looked up from the book she was reading. '' Something wrong?''

'' No. Well,'' she hesitated for a second but then repeated, ''No, no. I just wanted to talk.''

May closed the book and left it on the table. '' What is it?''

Her eyes scanned the room. The kitchen of a safe house wasn't the best place for them to have the conversation she wanted to have. '' Could we go somewhere else?'' She suggested.

'' Like where?''

The girl shrugged. '' I don't know. A coffee shop, maybe? Somewhere nice.''

May shot her a look. During the past six months, they had barely exchanged a few words. Skye had repeatedly pushed her away, had demanded her absence from her physiotherapy sessions, from her life in general. And now, there she was, asking her to go somewhere nice to talk.

'' Skye, I don't think-''

'' No, I know, I know.'' The girl cut her off. ''You are mad for the things I said. You are mad I shut you out. I was terrible to you.''

May gave her a worried look. She studied her kid for a long moment, struggling to figure out what exactly was going on here. Skye was avoiding her eyes, instead looking resolutely down at the floor. Suddenly everything was crystal clear. '' You are leaving.'' She stated.

If there was any point in denying it, Skye would have done so. But there wasn't, so she nodded instead.

Melinda breathed in, trying to ignore the unease in her stomach, and the way her heart thudded faster and faster as the silence between them drew on and on and on. And then she reached out to Skye and simply said, '' Let's go.''

And so they did.

* * *

May opened the door for her and Skye climbed in the car. '' Let me help you with the seatbelt.'' She said and the girl felt her chest tighten. May was not going to make this one easy for her.

They drove in silence and ended up in a cozy coffee shop, about half an hour away from the safe house. May ordered and paid for the both of them and came back with one chocolate milkshake and a cup of tea.

'' I thought it 'd be easier for you to drink.'' She placed the milkshake in front of the girl and nodded at the straw. '' You won't have to use your hands to hold it.''

Skye's heart had already started pounding hard in her chest. '' Thank you.'' She muttered.

Melinda leaned back in her seat and took a sip from her tea. '' So, you wanted to talk.'' She looked calm, and if Skye didn't know her as well as she did, she would think she didn't really care about what was happening. But that wasn't true.

'' I'm leaving.'' Skye started with the thing May had already figured out on her own. '' Coulson has agreed to let me go. No TAHITI protocol, nothing. I'm free to go wherever I want to.''

 _Isn't that what you always wanted for me, May?_

May was quiet for a long time. '' And where will that be?''

Skye scoffed.'' Nice try, May.''

'' I won't go after you.'' The older woman said, gazing solemnly at her. '' You know I won't.''

Despite the promise, the girl shook her head in desbelief. '' Like you would ever give up on me.''

'' I left you alone these six months, didn't I?'' Melinda asked, suddenly extremely interested in the conversation. '' I kept my distance. Just like you asked me too.''

'' Yes, because that's so typical of you.'' Skye shot back, her voice getting a bit hoarse. '' That's what you always do, right? You make the hard call, you do the ugly thing no one else can. You suffer so that we can be safe and happy.''

May shook her head. '' So _are_ you?''

'' What?''

'' Safe and happy. Are you?''

'' You know the answer to that question.'' Skye admitted, her voice still unsteady. She took a deep breath. '' Look, I just want us to have one peaceful moment.''

Sad eyes looked up to finally meet Skye's. '' I'm not sure I can give you that.''

Neither of them spoke for a while. Melinda's mind traveled back to the day they had met. How had Skye managed to get so close to her, how had she managed to find and hold such a dear place in her heart? And, most importantly, how could she walk away from her now? Andrew was dead, SHIELD no longer felt like home, and now Skye was broken and leaving her too.

'' Drink your milkshake.'' She broke the silence, unable to spend another second alone with her thoughts. When she looked up, she realised that Skye had been crying. ''Hey. It's okay.'' May tried but her words only made the girl cry harder. She stood up and knelt next to the girl's chair. A few pair of eyes turned to look at them but neither of them cared.

"Stop.'' May said. ''Hey, look at me, just stop, look at me..." Her voice was soft now, soothing, even though she was falling apart inwardly. "No more tears, we've cried enough... I love you, kid. I love you more than anything else in this world. You will never forget that.''

Skye sucked in a breath and May just held her tenderly in her arms, conscious that this was probably the last time she could do that. "No more tears,'' she repeated, ''you will always have a home to come back to."

The girl leaned into Melinda's hold, reveling in the comfort that she exuded, a kind of comfort that she had never felt from anyone else in her life. '' I love you.'' She sniffled. '' I know I said I hated you, but...I don't.''

'' I know, kid.'' May whispered. '' I know.'' She reached up to touch her face, rubbing her thumb over the tear tracks there, a sense of foreboding tightening around her throat, almost ruining the moment.

"I could never hate you...I'm so sorry..." Skye trailed off, closing her eyes. "But I have to go..." Sobs were cluttering her words and Melinda knew the moment where she could allow herself to break down had passed.

"Listen to me." She took Skye's face in her hands again, looking up at her and feeling her heart fracture, though she was careful to keep her tears at bay. '' This is not the end. You will be happy again.''

Skye pulled away. '' I have to go.'' She mumbled softly.

So much for a peaceful moment.

Staggering, she stood up and stormed off. May followed her to the car but kept some space between them. When the girl reached the car, she found it locked. The second she heard the ''click'', she opened the door -clumsily, but she managed to get it to open- and got into the back seat. May thought about it for a second and then decided to take her chances and slid into the back seat with her.

In a few seconds, Skye's tears were soaking May's jacket as the Inhuman fell back into familiar arms that always knew how to soothe her pain.

" You're going to be okay." May said and, finally, she cried too. Desperate tears, because she knew, she knew that these bittersweet moments were their last. '' You're going to be happy." Her words were broken by sobs that had been kept secret for too long.

Skye was crying too, their shallow breaths breaking the silence of the empty parking lot.

"Come on, kid." May whispered after what felt like hours. Skye was still shaking and Melinda knew she wouldn't calm down until this whole thing was over. Prolonging the inevitable would only hurt her more. She pulled away from their embrace and rushed to get at the driver's seat.

"So, what is it, airport?" Her voice was suddenly steady again, leaving no room for argument.

'' May, you don't have to do this.''

May shrugged. '' I'm just driving the car. Tell me where you want to go and I'll take you.''

'' Back to the safe house.'' Skye said, catching May's pained gaze on the rear view mirror. '' So that I can get my stuff.'' She added quickly, not wanting to give May false hopes that she was staying.

Melinda nodded and started the car.

* * *

A few hours later, she watched until the person that could have been her daughter was out of sight, and then she allowed herself to break down. She cried until she couldn't feel, until she sobbed like a child and mourned under the weight of it all. She cried for all the tears on Skye's face, for Andrew, for everything she had lost and couldn't get back. She cried for herself, she cried for baby Ashley, she cried for everything until crying lost it's meaning. She mourned until she was numb, exhausted, spent.

And then, just as the new day was being born, Melinda finally slept.

* * *

 **A/N: Ugh, I'm too tired to work on this more...Two more chapters left to this story. I hope you enjoy them.**

 **Reviews make writers smile. xx**


	23. Power

**A/N: Thank you all for your kind messages. They are very much appreciated. Thank you so much for sticking with me and this story. I'm sorry I kept you waiting.**

 **Buckle up, guys! (One more chapter left after this one)**

* * *

The days passed and all May could do was merely watch them pass, each one more distant than the one before, until the whole concept of time kind of lost its meaning.

Going back to SHIELD was strangely comforting despite the mandatory sessions she had to endure with a poor doctor that hadn't even managed to get her to talk about Andrew.

Because May had also lost Andrew, but she wasn't sure she had cried about him yet. Skye though, well, Skye was a different story. Because she was out there alone, making a living for herself without anyone's assistance. Simmons had repeatedly assured May that she was keeping an eye on her friend, but neither her nor Fitz had told her anything specific about the girl's whereabouts.

Not that she had asked them. No, May had barely said a few words since she had come back. Everyone knew better than to ask her questions and nobody even dared mention Skye's name when her mentor was in the room.

Coulson wouldn't bring it up, the new recruits didn't have to be warned twice about how unforgiving the Cavalry was, which meant that Bobbi was the only one who would still try to make May talk.

Bobbi and the shrink.

* * *

'' So, how does that make you feel, Melinda?''

May sighed through her nose and folded her arms over her chest. This was taking for ever. '' Like I'm wasting my time.'' She answered.

The man sitting across from her cleared his throat. '' Well, it is mandatory for you to be here for a few more minutes, so you might want to take advantage of the time to talk about what's been keeping you awake at nights.''

'' I have to be here.'' May agreed. ''I don't have to talk about anything.''

It was the doctor's turn to sigh. '' I can't force you to open up.'' He said. '' But ignoring your pain won't make it go away. And God knows you have a lot of pain in your heart, Agent May. Maybe it's time to start dealing with it.''

'' I know.'' She agreed, but said nothing further.

The doctor waited for a minute and then cleared his throat again. '' Melinda, this isn't how therapy works.''

'' Can I go then?'' May asked, already standing up. They had had this conversation a thousand times already.

'' Yes.'' The man stood up too, giving up on his efforts to get through to the woman. '' Don't worry. I'll sign the papers. You don't have to keep coming here if you don't want to.''

'' I don't want to.''

The doctor shook his head. '' Alright.'' He said, doing his best to hide his frustration. '' You can go back to your team.''

* * *

The silence of the plane ride felt tense. The cockpit felt scary, at least for one of them.

Jemma bit her lip and took a deep breath. "I've been trying to talk to you about something," she finally said slowly. ''Are you sure you are okay with me staying here?'' She asked, fear evident in her voice.

May nodded. After Skye's departure, the distance between May and everyone else in SHIELD had only expanded and continued to expand. Simmons felt it. May felt it too, yet neither of them knew how to address it.

" It's nice to have you back.'' Jemma spoke again when she was certain that May wouldn't talk. '' I hope you know that.''

May shot her a look and then focused back on the controls. '' I do.'' She murmured.

Jemma swallowed. '' Not that I don't understand the reasons, but, nevertheless, I missed you. And not just me. Everybody-''

'' That's enough, Simmons.'' May's voice was sharp. The last thing she needed was a sentimental Jemma talking about her feelings.

The younger agent shifted in her seat. "I…I'm sorry."

May shook her head. '' Just stay quiet.'' Skye was the only one who could get away with talking inside that cockpit. And she wasn't there anymore, so silence was what was left for the rest of them.

Simmons contemplated how to respond without making May completely lose her temper. Because she couldn't keep quiet. Not when she knew what had driven Daisy away in the first place.

'' It wasn't your fault, you know.'' She whispered. '' She didn't leave because of you.''

"Simmons."

" Don't Simmons me, please." Jemma tried. " You need to hear this."

" What?"

" The reason Daisy left." Jemma inhaled sharply. " It had nothing to do with you. That's what I'm trying to tell you, but I'm not sure I can."

May's heart started beating faster. " Simmons, either tell me or get out."

Jemma thought that she would pass out. " When she was captured, agent- Sanchez did-he was..." She was mumbling, and May was quickly running out of patience.

She turned to look at the poor girl. " What the hell are you talking about?" She hissed.

Jemma took another deep breath. She had to do this. " He, um, May, he raped her."

'' What?''

''I'm so sorry.'' Jemma's eyes were red and wet and her voice barely audible.

Once she realised the gravity of the information she had just heard, May was furious. ''I had to know!'' She snapped. She wanted to reach out and break something, smash something to a million pieces just to feel the adrenaline rush through her body. This was killing her, this was absolutely killing her.

'' She asked me, she begged me not to tell you.'' Simmons explained, stuttering.

May wiped angrily at her eyes and tried her best to keep her voice steady. '' Get out.'' She said quietly.

'' I'm really sorry.'' Jemma repeated before leaving, certain that May's reaction could have been much worse.

* * *

The continuous knocks yanked her out of her sleep and forced her body out of her comfortable bed. She groaned and made her way down the stairs, pulling on a hoodie once the cold air hit her skin. She turned on the lights before opening the lock and swinging the door open. It was probably her roommate, drunk and forgetful of her keys like every Sunday morning.

"Are you ever going to get sob-"

She stopped mid-sentence and rubbed at her sleepy eyes to make sure she was not dreaming.

"May-"

She took a step back and tried to make sense of what was happening. May was there. How long had it been? Seven, no, eight months. Maybe a bit more.

'' Can I come in?''

'' Um, yes.''

May stepped inside and at the last second stopped herself from framing Skye's cheeks in her hands. "Are you okay?" She asked. There was something very close to panic in her voice. ''Are you okay?"

'' I'm fine.'' Her voice was strained. She took a few slow steps away from her mentor and tried to calm herself. The room was dark but the girl could see that May was pale and her hands wouldn't stop shaking. She didn't know how to react. She should be mad that May had broken her promise and followed her. But at the same time she felt so relieved to see her.

'' Maybe we should sit down.'' She said, noticing that May looked sick to her stomach. '' May, you need to sit down.''

May all but collapsed on the couch.

'' I'm getting us some tea.''

Without waiting for a response, Skye went straight to the kitchen to start boiling the water, desperately trying to focus on something else other than the person that was waiting for her in the living room.

'' You look well.'' May noticed when Skye came back with a mug in her hand.

The girl placed the mug on the table in front of May and then went back to the kitchen to fetch hers. She then sat next to May on the sofa, close but not too close. She dragged a tense hand through her hair. '' Thanks.'' She said, unable to lie and say ''you too.''

They sat in silence for a few seconds but then Skye spoke, because she wasn't ever going to be good at keeping quiet, especially not when May looked this upset.

'' Is it Coulson?''

May blinked. '' What?"

'' Is he dead?'' Skye clarified. '' Is this why you're here?''

''Coulson is fine.'' May replied almost mechanically and shifted in the couch. She wanted to touch her girl, take away the pain that Sanchez had caused.

If only she could kill him twice.

'' Then why are you here, May?''

'' Simmons told me where to find you.''

 _That's now what I asked_ , Skye thought, but she couldn't help but smile when she imagined poor Jemma mumbling excuses in front of May in a desperate attempt to keep her friend's location secret.

'' I didn't torture her, if that's what you're thinking.'' May said, reading her mind.

Skye let out a soft laugh. She looked a lot calmer than when she had left, May noticed. That was a long time ago.

'' I have a roommate, now.'' The girl said, doing her best to keep the mood as light as possible. '' She's like the exact opposite of Simmons.''

May hummed in response.

'' You would hate her.'' Skye said quietly as she took a sip from her tea.

 _Would_. As in, you are not going to meet her, but if you did, you would hate her. But you won't. _I'm sorry_ , _May, you're not welcome here._

'' May, seriously, why are you here?''

Melinda shook her head. ''I'm sorry. I know I said I would leave you be-''

'' That's okay.'' Skye interrupted. ''I'm not mad at you for coming. ''

 _Maybe you should be_. May thought. She took the mug in her hands and sipped at her drink. '' Tell me about your new life.''

Her mind started to wander again to earlier times, her hand burning with the urge to run up and down Skye's back as the girl spoke to her about her new job, but after a certain point all she could think about was Sanchez touching her, hurting her, torturing her.

All she could think of was that she had failed her kid.

"Are you okay?" Skye asked, repeating the first question May had asked her when she first lay eyes on her.

May shook her head and smiled. "I'm just tired. It's been a long day."

Skye looked at her sympathetically. May looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown. '' You can take a nap here, you know. Talking can wait.''

May frowned and shook her head. '' I'm fine.'' She could tell her right now, there was nothing holding her back from doing so.

 _She begged me not to tell you_. Jemma's words echoed in her mind and sent a pang of guilt straight to her stomach.

'' You remember when you used to talk to me about stuff?'' May asked and it was a stupid question, but she had to start this conversation and that was the only way she managed to think of.

Skye shifted in her seat. ''May.''

'' Everything that happened to you, I knew. Everything.''

A long moment passed, neither speaking. May was giving her a choice, allowing her to decide. Her eyes filled with tears as realization dawned. "Simmons told you?" The girl's voice was raspy.

May nodded, her gaze fixed on Skye's form.

"She had no right." Skye hastily wiped at her face.

Melinda made a sound of disbelief. '' She had no right?'' She felt her anger starting to boil up again and she knew she had to control it if she wanted to salvage whatever was left of her relationship with Skye.

"It wasn't her secret to tell.'' The girl murmured.

May's lips parted, as a breath escaped. "It shouldn't have been anyone's secret, kid." Her eyes lingered as Skye laid back and closed her eyes. '' You should have told me.''

'' I'm fine now, I'm over it.'' She said without opening her eyes. The gravity of the statement was undermined by the tears that stained her cheeks.

May reached out to her, finally finding the courage to touch her. She placed her hand on the girl's shoulder before moving her fingertips to comb carefully through the girl's hair.

''Please, May, don't.'' Skye said softly. '' I'm not ready yet.''

''I wish I could take it all back.'' May whispered, without moving.

'' You can't.'' Skye said softly. She shifted a little so that May couldn't touch her. '' But I don't blame you for what happened. Not anymore.''

" Are you really okay?'' May pleaded, but the girl just shook her head, her bottom lip quivering.

Melinda bit the corner of her lip, her eyes searching the girl's eyes for the truth.

Her arms shifted to cross in front of her chest and she finally allowed herself to stare at May. '' I was in a bad place. Still am, I guess.'' She didn't know exactly what compelled her to say it, to expose her weakness so bravely, but if she had to guess, she would give exhaustion the head start. '' It's been how long since we last saw each other? Eight months? Well, I have been sober for exactly one hour after we parted ways.'' The sound of her heartbeat was so loud that Skye could swear May would hear it.

May clenched her jaw. '' What does that even mean? What did you do?

''Same crap everyone does, May. I drink my nightmares away.'' She wanted to disappoint her. It was petty and immature, but she wanted to see the hurt in May's eyes.

But May nodded, her face betraying no feeling whatsoever. '' You still have nightmares.'' She observed.

''Yep.''

''That makes sense.''

Skye scoffed, a tear dripping down her face. '' Does it?''

May's voice remained soft and calm. '' Yes, Skye, it does. You went though a traumatic experience and it wasn't the first one. You removed yourself from your support group, so it was inevitable that you wouldn't cope well with this.''

'' Since when do you talk like a shrink?'' Skye shot back, but there was no malice in her voice.

The stayed quiet for a moment, neither good enough with words to make this hurt less. They sipped their tea in silence.

'' Are your arms healing up okay?'' May asked.

Skye gave her a look. '' They are fine.''

May's voice was calm. '' You haven't used your left one once since I came in.'' She observed.

She had noticed. _Of course_ she had.

'' It's just that my fingers are still a bit clumsy, that's all.'' Skye flexed her fingers to show what she meant but the pain was still too intense. She hid the grimace of pain as well as she managed.

'' Simmons could take a look at that.'' Melinda suggested, only to be instantly rejected.

'' Is this why you're here? To take me back with you? 'Cause all this back and forth is getting a bit tiresome, don't you think?''

May opened her mouth to answer, but then there was a key on the door and one moment later she found herself staring at what she presumed was Skye's roommate.

'' Daisy!'' The roommate called excitedly but then immediately sobered up when she saw a stranger in the living room. '' Oh, sorry, I didn't know you had company.''

The hacker sighed. She stood up to introduce the two women that were probably never going to see each other again. '' May, this is my roommate, Elsie. Elsie, this is May.''

May remained sitted. She mumbled something that sounded like ''nice to meet you'', but it wasn't nearly enough to satisfy Elsie's curiosity.

'' Is this May?'' She asked, pointing at the older woman. '' _The_ May? The one you keep talk-'' She stopped talking the moment she saw how lethal her friend's look was. '' The one you have mentioned a few times?'' She amended. Poorly.

Skye sighed again and sank back on the couch. '' Yep, that's her. Look, we are in the middle of a conversation, so could you give us a minute?''

When Elsie finally disappeared in her room, May continued exactly from where she had stopped. '' I am not here to take you back.'' She said. '' But you can't expect me to learn something so devastating and ignore it. ''

Skye hummed. '' Cavalry's got a heart after all.''

'' What?'' She knew Skye didn't mean it, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

'' You heard me.''

May bit her lip. '' I see. This is you _not_ blaming me.''

Skye shook her head but said nothing in response.

'' No, go ahead.'' May said, provoking her. '' Hurt me. Let it all out. I can take it.''

But the girl remained silent, her gaze now fixed on her feet.

'' You want to pretend like everything that happened to you is my fault? Like I ruined your life?'' Melinda argued. '' Fine. I ruined you. But you are still alive. You are still sane. I'm not part of your life anymore. But instead of reaching out for help, all you do is get wasted. Whose fault is that?''

The girl sighed and took her mug in her hands. '' You have this insane amount of power over me,'' she said, '' like anything you do affects me so much.'' She shook her head and took another sip of her tea, mostly to make her voice steady before talking again. '' It's unbelievable.''

'' I could say the same about you.'' May said softly.

Skye frowned.

'' If you want to talk about who has power over whom, maybe stop and think for a second where we are right now." May continued.

Skye wanted to make peace. She really did. There was still that small part inside of her that wanted to hurt others, that needed to see them crush under guilty thoughts, but, overall, she wanted to finally make peace with herself and May.

" I missed you.'' May's voice had never been more gentle.

Skye didn't say anything, but she shifted closer, letting herself settle against Melinda's chest. May pulled her close and held her tightly as she smoothed her hand gently over her hair, cherishing the moment.

'' I missed you too.'' Skye mumbled, feeling quite comfortable in May's arms. '' I missed you.''

They stayed like this for a long time, neither willing to ruin the moment by pulling away. At some point, Skye removed herself from the embrace and lay down on the couch, squirming until her head came to rest on May's lap. May hesitantly began moving her fingertips to comb through the girl's hair.

"I'm really sorry about Andrew," Skye said quietly after a few seconds of complete silence. May looked down to see the girl staring up at her. "I never got to tell you that.''

May closed her eyes and finally allowed herself to take a deep breath. '' Thank you.''

" I should have been there for you.'' Skye said apologetically.

'' You are here now.''

For a long moment, neither of them said anything, but May waited, knowing her student couldn't keep quiet for long.

"You lost us both." The girl eventually whispered. ''I'm sorry.''

May squeezed her shoulder. "No." She whispered. '' Not you.''

Against her, Skye dragged a hand over her face, but not before May felt a bead of dampness through the fabric of her jeans.

" Would you like to stay here tonight?" She asked, extending an olive brunch that made Melinda's heart skip a bit.

'' No other place I'd rather be.''

* * *

Skye wasn't sure when she fell asleep, but when she woke up, it was to the sound of a gun cocking.


	24. Finale I

''May.'' Skye whispered, still not completely awake. Her mentor was standing next to the bed, holding a gun with a steady grip.

''I'll get you, Freak.'' Melinda said but the voice that was heard was someone else's. _His._

'' Get out." She tried to sit up, but couldn't move. This was not real.

'' I'll get you.'' He repeated and Skye could almost see his face. '' Nowhere to go now, _Quake_."

'' You're not real.'' Skye murmured but still tried to get out of bed. She couldn't. He was getting closer. He would kill her. She tried to force herself to really wake up, because this wasn't real, as it hadn't ever been. But she could never wake up in time, never before he pulled the trigger.

She had to die every night.

* * *

She woke up out of breath. There was a hand on her stomach, a body curled around her. _May_.

"May," she breathed. How long had she been there?

'' Go back to sleep." May whispered.

Skye bit her lip. "Were you-"

''It was just a dream.'' May whispered. '' You are safe.''

She tried to protest but May squeezed her close. '' Go back to sleep.'' She said again. This time she heard her.

* * *

The third time she woke up, she was alone. The room was dark, May had probably closed the curtain to let her sleep in.

That's a first. Skye thought. It was usually the other way round.

She felt the urge to go back to bed but fought against it and decided to face the day instead. She got dressed up and then heard a soft knock on the door, and immediately knew who it belonged to.

'' Hey'', she greeted her.

May approached her bed, brushing her hand once over the girl's shoulder before sitting next to her. '' Rough night?'' She asked.

'' Yep.''

May couldn't bear the pain in Skye's gaze, so she looked down at her hands. " I guess it happens often.''

She nodded. '' Yes.''

'' Are you going to say anything else besides yes?''

'' No.'' Skye said and chuckled when she saw May roll her eyes. '' Kidding, kidding.'' She amended.

There was a beat of silence where May saw Skye's hand drift towards hers and then pull back self-consciously.

''Here.'' May muttered, passing her a glass of water.

Now Skye's hand did touch hers, fingertips sliding lightly along her skin, clasping gently around the glass.

''I'm glad you're here.'' She said, holding the glass without drinking.

'' Me too.'' May said, exhaling the pain as she remembered all over again what used to be theirs. " Drink.''

Skye obeyed.

" Do you have panic attacks?'' Melinda asked, even though she knew.

'' No.'' Skye removed her hand from May's. '' Maybe once or twice.'' She put the glass on the floor. '' It's not that big of a deal.''

" I had them every day.'' Melinda said as she reached over and caught Skye's hand in hers. '' After Bahrain. Some worse than others.'' She looked Skye in the eyes. '' But every time I thought I was going to die.''

'' You never said anything.'' Skye said, avoiding her eyes.

''They stopped when we started training.'' She brought the girl's hand up to her face and lay her palm over her cheek, needing to feel it, needing to remember the last time she felt safe. '' Having someone to love you helps.''

'' I'm sorry.'' The girl mumbled retracting her hand once again. '' I'm sorry I left.''

'' It was what you needed.'' May offered her a way out but Skye didn't take it.

'' No, I was just being selfish.'' She said. '' You needed me too, and I left because I wanted to hurt you.''

May shook her head. '' You were traumatised.''

'' Don't.'' Skye said softly. '' Don't defend me. All I do is punish you for not being my mother.''

May repeated '' You were traumatised'' and then realised what the other woman had just said. '' What?''

Skye made a gesture. '' I guess somewhere deep inside I blame you for not being there for me when I was young and being passed from one foster home to another.''

May frowned. '' Who told you that?''

'' Nobody.'' The girl shrugged. '' I figured it out.''

'' Well, you figured it out wrong.''

Skye gave her a look but had no energy to argue. '' How are the others?'' She asked, in desperate need of a new topic of discussion.

''Everyone is okay.'' May said softly.

The girl sighed. '' I want to come back, you know.'' She took a breath to calm down. '' But I'm not ready.''

'' I know.'' May reached out once again to stroke her hair. '' I hate it that you are here alone.''

Skye closed her eyes, leaning into the feeling of safety May's touch always gave her. '' Not alone.'' She reminded her. '' I have a roommate.''

'' Mmm.'' May agreed. '' But it's not the same.''

Skye leaned her head against May's shoulder. It really wasn't. She realised she was crying and hurriedly wiped her eyes.

May sighed softly, rubbing her thumb over the girl's knuckles. "I'm sorry I can't make this better."

Skye laughed tearfully. "I know."

'' I wish you had never saved me.''

Skye pulled her hand back. "Don't say that. Please.''

May sighed again but said nothing.

The look on her face almost broke Skye's heart. "Oh- hey, May, don't- don't be like that." She said, hating that she didn't know what to say. "Come on, you know there is no universe where I wouldn't stay behind for you. It was a war, and there were no rules and bad stuff happened."

"There will always be a war." May noticed. '' Bad thing will keep happening.''

Skye took a breath. "I guess..." She said quietly. "And you are out there fighting-" She swallowed. "I'm afraid one day I'll get a text message or a call that one of you-" She sucked in a shaky breath. "Not one of you, just _you_ , that you are gone and... I can't have you gone, May." Tears burned her eyes. "I-I don't want to..." She trailed off, trying not to cry.

May was quiet for a long moment. " I thought you would be better off without SHIELD. Without me.''

Skye wiped her tears. " Do you still believe that?''

"Yes." May said softly. "And it takes a lot to accept that." She drew a calming breath. " And a lot more to say it out loud.''

"I loved you since the beginning."

"Yes." May murmured, trying to ignore the lump in her throat. "Even when I didn't want you to." She hesitated. "I've missed you."

The girl wiped at her eyes again but said nothing in response.

"Do you want me to leave?'' The insecurity in May's voice surprised her.

"I don't know, May." She admitted. ''I don't."

"Me neither." May admitted.

Skye had nothing to say, so she moved forwards to wrap her arms around May in a close embrace. Melinda immediately returned the hug, squeezing her eyes shut. She didn't want to let go. She wanted to hold on to her kid and never let go, hold on so tightly that she could never leave her again.

She sighed softly, committing this feeling to memory.

Skye was crying.

"Don't cry.'' May said softly. '' Don't cry.'' It took her a minute to bring herself to pull away. "Stay safe." She said, finally forcing her arms back. " With or without me, please stay safe.''

''Okay.''

May took her hand. "I'll see you soon''.

Tears stung her eyes. "Yeah." The girl murmured. "I'll see you soon."

Part of her believed it. Part of her wanted it. But she knew that she couldn't go back now.

All she could do was hope that one day, under less miserable circumstances, she could.

* * *

 **A/N: Guess I lied. This is not the finale. There will hopefully be more chapters soon. Thank you all for your kind messages. Thank you for sticking with this story. Thank you for your unbelievable patience. Love you all xx**


End file.
